


The Vampire Killer

by DellaWrites40



Series: Not Only Werewolves Live Here [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 71,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaWrites40/pseuds/DellaWrites40
Summary: After Steve and the den come back to the city, they immediately discover the urgency of HPD getting them to come. Danny eventually has the baby and they almost right away find out that the baby isn't ordinary in the least.





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Hopefully this story with be bigger and better, all depending on what my mind spits out. Note that I do not curse so there still will be no curse words used. I hope this story will be great! Thanks guys and I appreciate you all :)
> 
> P.S Danny will have the baby in this series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Den is summoned back to the city and as soon as they arrive, Steve and Aaliyah find themselves chasing the governor. Wo Fat returns with news that he only tells Danny since Steve isn't there. And the palace gets overrun.

As he drove back into the city, Commander Steve McGarrett realized he was going back to a city seemingly infested with these vamp wolf creatures, bringing along his pregnant mate, two other pregnant Omegas and a newly parented couple with a six day old baby. His life was...interesting to say the least.

Danny was asleep in the passengers seat, and Michael, Tyler and their newborn were in the back seat. Aaliyah and Leah were in the front car with Doris, Russ and Joe, and Nathan and Adrian rode with Kono and Adam. Chin and Peter were the last car. They were getting a police escort back to the city due to the knowledge that people now knew that Five O were not human.

It's not that they thought that the den would be in any kind of danger from the citizens, it's just that they were sure that curiosity would get the better of some people. After all, their new house that HPD procured for them was in a residential area. It was gated but not at all secluded.

The mansion was still their main home but this was just their place of residence while they were in the city. Peter planned to set up a private practice in the home so the den would still have him as their personal doctor. They also made it a point to get a private pediatrician for the babies, who they were sure would become public interests as well.

All of a sudden the front cars came to a screeching halt so so did Steve, barely missing hitting Joe's car. Seconds later a man ran past the front police car screaming, and behind him running at a crazy pace was what appeared to be human until it turned toward Steve's caravan and sniffed the air. It had very sharp eyes that were blown black.

And then it smiled, revealing sharp teeth. It happened to look like what could have been governor Mahoe but was a bit taller than what Steve remembered. After its quick pause, it continued after the man. Joe, Doris, Leah and Aaliyah jumped out of the car and ran towards Steve. Michael tightened his arms around Tyler and his son who was asleep in Tyler's arms. "Doris, you and Joe stay here, and Aaliyah and I will go after them."

With that, Aaliyah and Steve were off. Joe woke Danny up. Since they were right in front of headquarters, he decided that everyone should wait for Steve and Aaliyah in there. The den parked their cars and got out, following Joe into the palace. Joe's main goal was to keep the omegas safe.

So they were escorted to Steve's office. Danny looked around. "Where's Steve?" He wasn't aware that the alpha had run after a vamp wolf that resembled the ex governor. Joe put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Steve and Aaliyah went running after what we think is governor Mahoe."

"She looks worse than what was explained to us. Maybe she is getting worse by the days. And if it's getting worse then maybe, just maybe it can be reversed, but we have to make sure that she isn't killed in the mean time."

Danny crossed his arms and looked at Chin, who had a tight arm around Peter. "And you guys expect super seal not to shoot her?" Danny frowned. "You said they ran after her. She was chasing someone?" Chin shook his head. "Yeah, a man. Steve told HPD not to follow."

Danny sighed. "Of course he did." Jacob started to twist and turn in his belly. Danny held the spot that the alpha was constantly kicking. "Okay, karate kid I get it. " He said to the unborn fetus. "I'll get you some food." Danny went to leave out of Steve's office but Doris grabbed his arm.

"We cannot let you out of our sight. If something happens to you while Steve's gone..." Danny shrugged her arm off. "I think I can manage to make it to the cafeteria Doris." Chin spoke. "We'll walk with him." Nathan and Adrian got up as well. "We'll bring back some food." Nathan said to Michael, who shook his head.

Michael then continued walking back and forth while his omega and child slept on Steve's sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five den members then left Steve's office and headed for the cafeteria on the first floor. They couldn't have had expected to see who they saw as they stepped down the last stair. It was none other than Wo Fat surrounded by five other guys.

Danny frowned as Chin put a protective arm around his shoulder. "Wo fat, what the heck are you doing here? Here to surrender?" Danny said sarcastically. Wo Fat smiled fondly at him. "Ah my beautiful Daniel. I have definitely missed you. But I'm here to see the commander."

"I have some news for him." Nathan rolled his eyes. "And what do you want for that news? Jail time?" Adrian, and Danny snickered. And then Danny instantly remembered something. That Michael had told them that he had taken Tyler away from Wo Fat and now they were a part of Steve's den.

Danny was sure that Wo fat would not share his information if he knew. So if what Wo Fat had to say was important, they would have to get it out of him before he found out that Michael and Tyler was a part of their den. Danny took a deep breath. 

Wo Fat freaked him out but he didn't know when Steve would be back so he had to suck it up to get the information. Danny gave Chin a reassuring look before his walked forward. Wo Fat was an alpha after all and if Steve couldn't resist him then neither could Wo Fat.

Against the Omegas better judgment, he walked up close to Wo Fat and licked his own lips. "Steve's not here right now but you can tell me." Wo fat seemed to be battling with his own mind as he never took his eyes off of Danny. Danny thought that he would use Wo Fats obsession with him to his advantage while his crazy, jealous alpha wasn't around.

Wo Fat closed hid eyes and sniffed at Danny, and then look down at Danny's Baby heavy belly. "If you let me touch your belly and don't cringe, then I'll tell you." Danny quickly looked back at Chin, who tapped his watch, letting Danny know that whatever he was going to do he had better do it fast because Steve could be back any minute.

Danny looked back at Wo Fat and then nodded. Wo fat then lay both hands on Danny's belly, closing his eyes again. He felt the alpha child moving around and smiled. It was like they weren't Standing in the middle of a busy police station. Wo Fat then opened his eyes and there was something that resembled pain in his eyes.

Why was Wo fat so obsessed with pregnant Omegas? Wo fat then sighed and leaned to Danny's ear and whispered something that made the Omega's mouth drop open. And then with no warning, they heard two crashes. Two of the windows of the palace shattered and there stood these menacing looking creatures.

They looked almost like governor Mahoe did but worse and bigger. Everyone started screaming and running all over the place. Chin looked at Nathan, releasing his grip on Tyler. "get them back upstairs and lock yourselves in Steve's office. Protect the Omegas and tell Joe and Russ what's going on." Nathan quickly rushed Adrian and Peter back up the stairs.

The two vamp wolves quickly went to work pouncing on the unfortunates who just weren't fast enough, biting and crunching into them with blood shooting everywhere. Officers were shooting at the creatures while Chin hurried over to where Danny was being protected by none other than Wo Fat, who had his arm around Danny.

Chin quickly grabbed Danny by the arm. "Come on, we have to find Steve." Chin said, quickly pulling out his gun and shooting at a vamp wolf that was coming towards them and that's when they noticed that another vamp wolf had joined the show.

Danny frowned. "What, are they multiplying or something?" He asked as he was literally being pulled out of HPD by Chin, with Wo Fat and his men right behind them Wo Fat was usually the enemy but Chin needed as many people with guns with him as possible because he now had to protect Steve McGarett's Pregnant Omega."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Steve and Aaliyah chased after the vamp wolf after they thwarted her effort to kill the man that she was chasing, Steve's phone rang. It was Russ. "Talk fast." He only had breath to say. "Steve we have the omegas locked in your office.

Nathan says these vamp wolf things were downstairs attacking everyone." Steve frowned. "Where's Danny? Let me talk to him." Russ paused. "I can't do that commander because he nor Chin made it back upstairs yet. And I hate to continue the bad news but Wo Fat's back."

Steve stopped running. Aaliyah realized it and slowed down, not wanting to lose sight of the governor but she figured something else was going on to make Steve stop the chase. So she gave up and went to Steve.

"Steve what's happening? She's getting away." Steve put phone away and shook his head. "Let her go. Let her go Aaliyah. Danny...we have to get back to Danny. I don't have time to explain." And with that, they started running back towards the palace.

Steve's heart raced, not only because he was running but he was worried about his mate and their child. As they neared headquarters, It was complete chaos. There were what looked like six Vamp wolves completely ripping people apart.

It didn't seem like these particular vamp wolves were even interested in drinking blood, they were just straight up killers. Aaliyah took a deep breath. "Steve, these vamp wolves were made. They were never human. We can't reason with or talk to them. They have to die."

"Find Danny. I'll save as many people as I can." She then changed into her werewolf and headed towards the chaos. Steve was closing in on the palace searching in the crowd for Danny and Chin, when he saw Doris and Joe coming towards him.

Joe put his hand on Steve's shoulder and pointed out of breath. "We saw Chin and Danny run in that direction with two of those things chasing them. Then we lost them in the crowd." Steve held his head, and then his phone rang. 

When he answered, he heard a panicked Danny. "Steve where are you? where under attack! we're on the south side of the building in a warehouse, come now!" Steve heard a bunch of gunfire in the back ground and then the phone hung up. "

Steve pulled out his gun and then so did Joe and Doris. "Their held up in a warehouse...more of those things are there." Steve saw Aaliyah coming towards them, dragging a vampwolf behind her. "Recognize him?" Steve narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "Well, at least now we no what happened to Governor James.

Doris shook her head. "It looks like Hawaii is running out of governors." Aaliyah dropped him to the ground. "He was sucking someone dry when I was able to knock him out. We need one of them to study, since the other governor got away."

Steve shook his head. "Right now, we have to get to Danny and Chin. Their on the other side of the palace in warehouse." Aaliyah shook her head. "Okay, let's get to Danny." They all headed to the warehouse with HPD officers following behind them. Joe caught up to Steve. "Oh, and Wo Fat is with them."


	2. The Infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these I won't summarize. I'll just let you guys read :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. Enjoy, and thank you for reading guys!

Steve was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Joe had just told him that Wo Fat was with his Omega. The same Wo Fat that had Danny cornered in the men's bathroom. The same Wo Fat that had the audacity to lick Danny's neck and also the same man that's connected to crimes all over the world.

He should have been arrested as soon as he stepped in HPD. Then Steve remembered that HPD had let Wo Fat go in the first place due to lack of evidence. Steve didn't say anything about what Joe had just told him as they closed in on Danny's location.

He made a promise to himself to shoot Wo Fat in the face if he was even standing too close to Danny. "What made Chin lead Danny outside in the first place Joe? Were the stairs blocked?" Joe shook his head. "Nathan said that Chin had to go get Danny from Wo Fat."

Steve clinched his jaw. He didn't want to know anything else. Only that Danny was safe. But just before they neared the warehouse, the side door of the building burst open and out ran Danny and Chin. Chin in his werewolf form picked Danny up in his arms and basically started leaping over to Steve. 

Wo Fat and his men had also transformed as they ran out, with about 20 Vamp wolves behind them. They turned and immediately started fighting the murderous creatures. The werewolves on the front line were out numbered but seemed to be holding their own.

Chin had finally made it over to Steve who he put Danny down beside. "Thanks for the ride Chin, now move I'm about to throw up." Danny was true to his word as he hurled right at his feet as a vamp wolf headed straight for his bent over figure.

As the creature opened its mouth to bite Danny, Steve turned into his werewolf and grabbed it by it's throat, squeezing until he crushed it's esophagus. When he was sure it was dead, he dropped it. Danny stood up straight and wiped his mouth.

"We went in the warehouse to get away from those things and found a bunch of them sleeping in the back. I think they smelled me." HPD, Aaliyah, Joe and Doris went to help Wo fat and his men with the rest of the creatures. Steve looked at Chin. "I need to get Danny out of here. He's exhausted. Look at him." 

The omega had sat on the ground, and had his head leaning on his hand. "OHA would have a field day if they knew Danny was out here." The werewolves were dragging the dead creatures into a pile while HPD was putting yellow tape around the whole field.

Steve stooped down to Danny, who was holding his arm. Steve smelled blood, Danny's blood. Steve moved Danny's hand, which had blood on it. When Steve examined the omegas arm, there was a four inch gnash on his arm. Steve looked up at Danny. "When did this happen?"

Danny averted his eyes from Steve. "I got too close." Steve looked at Chin, pulling Danny up from the ground. "You let him get close to those things?" Steve asked in disbelief. Chin shook his head. "We didn't know they were in there Steve, We couldn't smell them."

By that time, Aaliyah had come over. She examined Danny's arm. Without saying anything, she tore the bottom of her shirt off and wrapped it around his arm. "This needs to get disinfected, now." Steve scooped Danny up in his arms. "I'm on it." Steve then turned into a werewolf and headed back to HPD as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were littered with paramedics, the injured, and the frightened people who were wondering what had just happened. Danny was still holding his arm as Steve carried him up the stairs to Five O offices. Danny was a little too quiet for Steve's liking.

"Danno, you okay?" Steve finally made it to his office where he could see the rest of the den. Kono hurried and opened the door. "Oh my God, what happened Steve?" Kono asked. Aaliyah had followed Steve back to the palace. 

"Danny's been scratched by a vamp wolf. Not one of the ones like the governor but another kind. They don't have the ability to transfer fluids. Danny and the baby should be fine but that wound needs to be disinfected." Steve put Danny down so that the omega could sit on the couch and be seen by the doctor.

Peter grabbed the First Aid Kit and looked at Steve. "Is Chin okay?" Steve sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "Yeah, he's fine. he's helping HPD contain the scene." Adam and Michael entered the office. Apparently in all the chaos, they went to get the omegas some food. It was their duty to provide, no matter the circumstances.

"We had to kill two of those things to get to the food." Michael said, pleased with himself. He and Adam then realized that Danny was injured, and went over to where he was. "You okay Danny?" Adam asked. Danny winced as Peter stitched up his arm. "A little banged up but I'm okay. You guys sharing?" He asked, pointing to the food in their hands.

Adrian and Tyler went and sat by Danny. Adam laughed. "Of course. The alphas passed the sandwiches out to the the omegas. Danny didn't hesitate to start eating. The last time they ate was before they left the mansion hours ago. Aaliyah frowned.

"Where's Leah?" Tyler and Adrian nervously looked at each other. Peter had just finished bandaging Danny's arm. He looked at Steve. "We tried to stop her and she pulled out a gun. She said she had to get to her sister just in case those things were near there too. She said she knew where Emily was."

Steve ran his hand down his face. "And when were you guys going to tell us?" Just then the baby started to cry and Tyler immediately went to see about him. "Michael, he's hungry, I have to..." Tyler tugged at his shirt. Mike was confused for a quick second but then caught on.

He started gathering pillows and laying them behind Steve's desk and took a blanket off of the sofa and laid it over the pillows so Tyler could have a private place to feed the infant. After Tyler was situated, Michael leaned on Steve's desk and looked at the others. "He's still shy about the whole, you know, baby feeding thing."

Russ and the rest of the group finally made their way back. And surprisingly in Russ's grip, was Leah, who was begging Russ to let her go find her sister. "I told her I would keep you safe. I can't do that if you keep trying to get yourself killed. He then gently nudged her down on the couch beside Danny.

She started to cry and Danny put his arm around her. Aaliyah looked at Steve. "Is the governor I caught still locked up?" Steve shook his head. "Yeah they secured him and took him in the interrogation room." Aaliyah went towards the door. "I want to see him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It made sense to Steve that Aaliyah knew about vamp wolves because she was born one, but how did she know so much about the different types of vamp wolves. How in the world did an eight year old know so much period. 

There was no way Steve was letting Danny out of his sight again so Danny went with them as they went to visit the governor turned vamp wolf. While they traveled to the basement, Danny was trying to remember something important.

Somebody told him something important but he was so tired, he couldn't remember. that same person had given him something. He had put it...somewhere. Joe, Adam,Chin, Russ and Doris had joined them just as they got to the interrogation door.

Joe spoke. "Wo fat told me to tell you that he would be in touch. He said he needed your help." Steve laughed. "He needs my help? The only reason I will even consider helping him is because he helped protect Danny. Did he tell you what he needed help with?"

Joe shook his head. "No, he said he told Danny." Steve narrowed his eyes and looked over at Danny, who was being held up by the wall. All eyes were now on the Omega who could barely stay awake. Chin looked at Steve. "That's right, he had whispered something in Danny's ear."

Danny slid down the wall. "I'm so tired." Steve stooped down and put his ear to Danny's belly. He could hear the babies heart beat. "He's sleep, Steve." Danny said. Steve shook his head. "Danny, do you remember what Wo fat told you earlier?"

Danny frowned, trying to remember. The picture, yeah Wo Fat gave him a picture. Danny then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded up picture. When Steve unfolded it, he saw that it was a picture of a beautiful black woman who was very pregnant.

Steve gently shook Danny who was falling asleep. "Danny, who is this?" Danny opened his eyes back up. "He said she's a vampire that he was in love with and got her pregnant. He want's you to help him find her and his daughter." Just then Aaliyah came out of the interrogation room with Russ.

"How much sedative was the governor given, he's still out cold." She looked at Danny who was still fighting sleep, surrounded by alphas. Steve was still holding the picture in his hand staring at the woman, finally realizing why Wo Fat was so obsessed with pregnant omegas. Just then, Russ leaned over Steve's shoulder. "Steve where did you get a picture of Aaliyah's mother?"


	3. When The Bow breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 guys. Enjoy! Next chapter will be posted Sunday because I have and engagement on Saturday. After that I will try to post every Wednesday and Saturday. Thank you for reading guys and your comments are always welcome :)

Russ's words echoed in Steve's ears. He turned and looked at Aaliyah and then at the picture again. It was evident that the little alpha was of black and Asian decent but Wo fat her father? Couldn't be...shouldn't be, but knowing his luck, probably was.

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes and took the picture from out of Steve's hand. "This is my mother. Russ gave me a picture of her. He said my grandfather left it with him when he brought me to the coven." She looked at Steve. "Where did you get this?"

Steve looked at Danny who had succumbed to the excitement of the day and was laying on the floor lightly snoring. Steve picked Danny up from off of the floor. "Aaliyah, follow me upstairs. We have to talk." Aaliyah frowned and looked at Russ but said nothing as she followed behind Steve.

The rest of the den followed also. leaving the still heavily sedated governor James securely bound in the interrogation room, while governor Mahoe was still at large. Chin locked up the room and followed the rest back up to Five O offices.

Aaliyah sat on the sofa while Steve lay Danny beside her. He then pulled up a chair in front of her. She looked back down at the picture that Steve didn't bother to take back from her. "Aaliyah, we may know where your biological father is."

Aaliyah perked up. "Where?" Steve looked up at Russ. "Before we tell you where, Russ has more to tell you." He stood up and switched places with Russ. Now Russ sat in front of Aaliyah. "There's something that I didn't tell you about your grandfather bringing you here."

"He had only suggested to your father that he and your mother should hide you away for fear that the werewolves would find out that you were both werewolf and vampire. But your mother and father had refused, so your grandfather took it upon himself to steal you away to my coven."

"He asked me to keep your origin a secret from you and everyone else but as you know, I told you as soon as you could comprehend it. Neither one of your parents agreed to give you up. You were stolen from them."

"Your father it seems never stopped looking for you." Aaliyah was silent while taking all the information in, and then she spoke. "So where is my mother?" Russ sighed and shook his head. "We don''t know, but the man who claims to be your father, asked us to help him find you both."

"He doesn't know that we may already have his daughter. But there still has to be a test." She looked over at Steve, who was checking Danny's bandage, and then looked back at Russ. "Russ, you said my grandfather was Asian so I assume whoever he is is Asian...right? I mean...look at me. It's obvious."

Steve sighed. "The man you've heard me mention time and time again. He and his men were in werewolf form fighting the vamp wolves." She frowned. "Wo Fat? So your saying your nemesis is my father?" Steve put up his finger. "Allegedly." She stood. "Where is he? I want to smell him. I'll know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve took Danny's blood Stained shirt off while the Omega was still in a deep sleep, and threw it in the trash can. "Chin can you get me a clean shirt for Danny and Joe could you get Wo fat here?" Both men agreed. Peter then gave Steve a clean bandage for Danny's arm.

The wound was healing but at a slower pace then usual. Steve frowned and looked at Aaliyah. "You sure that vamp wolf bite won't affect him?" Aaliyah helped Steve with the bandage. "Yes I'm sure Steve. Joe and I checked to make sure I was right. Those things were mechanical, metal on the inside. No tissue, no DNA."

He looked at her. "Who In their right mind would make those things? The real ones are bad enough." Aaliyah dropped her arms. "I'm one of the real ones." Steve quickly held on to her before she could walk away. "I don't mean you Aaliyah. I meant the ones like both the governors. You're special."

At that moment, in her sadness, Steve could see the eight year old inside of the alpha. "What if I really am his, Steve. Would you send me away?" Steve scoffed. "Why on earth would I do that? It doesn't matter who's daughter you are, you will always be a part of this den as long as you want to be. We love you."

Aaliyah shook her head. "Okay." she said. Steve went back to wrapping Danny's arm while Peter checked Danny's temperature. "Steve, Danny has a fever." Steve frowned. "Not again." Aaliyah looked at Steve. "He might be dehydrated. you know what that other doctor said."

Peter went to get a bottle of water while Chin handed Steve a shirt. "Their on the way up, Steve." Steve looked over at Michael who he noticed was curiously tense and then he remembered. "Michael, you sure you can handle seeing him again?"

Michael shook his head and then his attention went back to the door. Steve didn't think Mike's and Wo fat's reunion was going to go so well but this wasn't about them, It was about Aaliyah. Just then, the door opened and Russ, Doris, Joe and Wo Fat walked in.

The alpha was poised as usual as he walked in. His eyes went straight to Aaliyah, so he didn't even notice Michael to the right of him. He then looked at Steve, who put his arm around Aaliyah. "Wo fat, this is Aaliyah." Wo Fat frowned. "She's been with you all along?"

Steve shook his head. "For a while." Aaliyah walked up to him and motioned for him to stoop down to her level. He did, and she started sniffing him. They all watched as the eight year old sniffed at Wo fat's neck and wrist. If she was his, he would smell like her.

A minute passed before Aaliyah paused at Wo fat's left wrist and sniffed again and then sniffed her own. She looked up at him and then over at Steve and shook her head yes. Wo Fat knew that she was his, as soon as he saw her. He stayed knelt and held onto her sides. 

"I looked for you forever. I loved watching your mother walk around with you in her stomach. She was never more beautiful. You look just like her." He then took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her. In that picture, it included Wo Fat, her and her mother. He was holding her while her mother kissed his cheek.

It was the perfect scene out of the perfect movie. Steve guessed that after Aaliyah and her mother were basically taken from him, that's when he went to a life of crime. He almost felt for the guy. Almost. He still had a hard time getting over the fact that Wo Fat had licked Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had still scheduled a DNA test for Aaliyah and Wo fat. He just had to be sure. Wo fat, shortly after standing up from Aaliyah, had noticed Michael and then Tyler holding the baby. "Why am I not surprised to see you with the commander. His den is one of the strongest."

Michael smirked. "You do know that's a compliment...Right?" Wo Fat looked at Tyler. "What did you name him?" Tyler looked over at Steve. "I named him Steven." Wo fat smiled. "How touching." Wo fat rubbed his hands together as if he wanted to ask to hold the child but he refrained.

Russ then walked over. "Is there anything you can tell us that will help us find Aaliyah's mother?" Steve sighed. "Maybe start with her name and the coven she was a part of. that might help." Wo Fat took Aaliyah by the hand and she let him. "The last time I talked to Crystal, she blamed me for letting my father take our daughter."

"He didn't come back either. I haven't seen my father since he took Aaliyah. I thought all this time that she was still with him but she wasn't. Crystal left with her coven after. she said she couldn't bare to look at me anymore."

He looked down while he rubbed the top of Aaliyah's hand. She looked at him. "Russ is good at finding people and Steve and five O are good at rescuing people. We'll find her, even if we have to blow stuff up." Wo Fat looked at Steve. "I guess she's with you the most?"

Steve sneered. "The coven, where do you think they would go? And would she still be with them?" Wo Fat rubbed his forehead with the hand that wasn't holding Aaliyah's. She was taking him well. Steve noticed. "She used to talk about going to Spain, but I don't know if she would have actually gotten the coven to go there."

Wo fat looked around the room at the den members. "You have a beautiful den Steve. This is the most omegas I've ever seen in one den." He then noticed Danny on the sofa. He didn't say anything. he just kind of smirked. He was infatuated with Danny still but he would never tell Steve.

Steve looked over at Danny, who was now trying to sit up but Steve told him not to, that he had a fever. "Again?" Danny said, feeling his own forehead. Peter brought over more water for Danny. "Crystal used to get fevers a lot. The doctor told us that the baby was taking a lot from her." Wo fat said, walking over to where Steve was.

He never let Aaliyah's hand go. Steve frowned. "That doesn't usually happen with female omegas, whether their vampire, werewolf, or subhuman." Wo fat shrugged, looking down at Danny. "But Aaliyah's not normal, remember?"

Steve was surprised how well Wo fat took the news that the man that had taken his new omega away from him was now a part of Steve's den. Heck he was surprised how well the den was taking Wo fat. Steve sighed. "You'll be staying where I can keep an eye on you until we find Aaliyah's mother." Wo fat looked over at Tyler and smiled. "Why would I leave? Both of my children are here."


	4. The Light In the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

"Did you just say both of your Children?" Wo fat looked at Michael. "So you didn't tell them?" Michael sighed and sat down beside Tyler and put his arm around him. He looked over at Steve who was waiting for a response. "I was going to tell you Steve, but when I found out that Wo Fat wasn't a favorite person of yours, I decided not to."

Wo Fat shook his head. "You just didn't want the commander to know how pitiful you were by taking someone's pregnant mate from them." Michael stood. "I'm pitiful? You lost him in a fight. If you cared that much, you would had never taken the challenge."

Aaliyah walked over to Tyler. "So Steven, he's technically my brother. Right?" Tyler shook his head yes. She asked to hold the child that she couldn't remember if she had held since his birth. As soon as he was in her arms, the baby's Omega scent hit her nose. "Another Omega?" 

She looked at Steve. "I think omegas are attracted to this den or something." Steve shook his head. He couldn't show his disappointment to the fact that his favorite 8 year old was the spawn of Satan. She would think that he didn't want her there.

Michael and Wo Fat now stood face to face yelling at each other before Steve even knew it. The yelling woke Danny up. He sat up and frowned. The omega was covered in sweat, shivering. "Would you two shut it already." He said wiping sweat from his forehead.

Steve went over to Danny and placed his hand on his forehead. Steve looked at Peter. "Doc he's burning up. The fevers getting worse." Danny leaned on Steve. "I have to throw up." As soon as Peter brought the trashcan over, Danny threw up in it.

After he was given water to wash his mouth out, Peter took his temperature. "Steve, his temperature is dangerously high. By just looking at Danny, I can tell he's dehydrated and hasn't been eating enough. We should check his arm. He started getting sick after he got scratched by that thing."

Steve frowned and looked at Aaliyah. "He's right. Aaliyah are you sure that the Vamp wolf that scratched Danny was mechanical. Maybe there were two kinds of vamp wolves in that warehouse." Aaliyah looked at Joe. "But the dead ones were all mechanical."

Joe walked over. "Maybe the one that wasn't mechanical got away." They all looked at Danny, who was being checked by the doctor. Peter bandaged Danny's wound and found it still there. Peter looked up at Steve. "It's not healing Steve. We need to get this checked."

"His temperature is 105 degrees, which is dangerous for him and the baby. I need equipment that only the hospital has." Aaliyah frowned. "But the governor is the one that got the OHA off our backs and now with him incapacitated, they have free range again to harass us."

Wo Fat Frowned. "OHA? You guys think that's a organization to protect omegas?" He laughed. "How do you think so many Omegas were able to be kidnapped? It's a front to get their hands on them. They deem an alpha unfit and take the omega and put the alpha though therapy, but it's bull.

"They want Danny because he's special. You've been red flagged at the hospital by that fake doctor. What's his name...Dr Armish." Steve frowned. "The only way you would know about that is because you were part of it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve picked Danny up. "Right now Danny's and the baby's lives are more important than worrying about the OHA. Besides if what Wo fat says is true, we have to investigate. I'm not letting anybody take Danny. We're all going to the hospital."

"We need to find that Vamp wolf that scratched Danny." Joe said to Steve in the passengers seat, while Danny was passed out in the backseat with Aaliyah and Wo Fat. "Uh huh." Steve said, barely listening because he was too busy looking in the rear view mirror at Wo Fat.

"Aaliyah, I asked you to sit in the middle." Aaliyah put her hands up. "Danny wanted to sit in the middle." Steve sighed. "Well, make sure he doesn't touch Danny." Wo Fat chuckled. "I'm right here Steve, you can talk directly to me."

Steve abuptly stopped the car and got out, going to the back door and pulling Wo fat out by his collar. "How is this for directly? Don't touch Danny. And by the way, if you ever put that tongue anywhere near him again, I'm going to rip it out and stuff it down your throat!"

Aaliyah and Joe got out and pulled Steve off of Wo Fat. "Steve we don't have time for this. Danny, hospital, remember?" Aaliyah said, going back around to get back in the car. Steve took a deep breath and took Wo Fat by the arm and walked him around to the passengers door.

"Joe, your sitting in the back seat. Steve opened the car door and pushed Wo Fat in. "Buckle up." He said, and pushed the door shut. Steve got back in the car and continued driving. Everyone was silent at first. "How did it feel to scold me, Steve. How long have you waited to do that?"

Steve kept looking straight. "Stop talking." Wo Fat huffed. "Why, am I annoying you?" Aaliyah kicked his seat. "He said stop talking so just do it." She said, annoyed and then looked at Danny who was mumbling something in his Sleep.

Wo Fat seemed taken aback by Aaliyah's Steve like display. But he relented never the less and stopped talking. Joe was in the back seat, amused at how much Aaliyah was like Steve. Joe was proud to be Steve's father.

They were almost to the hospital when Danny abruptly sat up and growled "Steeeve! The outburst startled everyone in the car. When Steve stopped the car and looked in the back at Danny, the Omegas fangs were out and he was in mid transformation. 

"I thought you said Omegas can't turn while their carrying!" Aaliyah Yelled, while Joe held Danny in the seat. "Steve, you have to bite him!" Joe said. Steve unbuckled himself and quickly got out the car and entered the back seat where Danny was trying to get out of Joe's grasp.

Then he switched places with Joe, Grabbing the back of Danny's neck, Steve was just about to bite the Omega, when Aaliyah stopped him. "Wait Steve! If he did get scratched by the infected Vamp wolf, then his blood is infected. If you bite him, I don't know how it will affect you."

"Somethings changed. The scratch shouldn't have affected him because it was a werewolf bite that started all of this. I really don't understand." Danny had stopped fighting Steve's hold on him and had went back to his human form while panting heavily. "How do you know any of this, Aaliyah?" Steve asked. Aaliyah didn't answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve opted out of taking Danny to the hospital. If that happened in the hospital, Steve knew that would be disastrous. Instead, they took him to a naval facility where all the same equipment was for the doctor to monitor Danny and the baby.

The whole den was invited to stay at the base as long as they needed. The navy owed Steve and Joe a lot so they also kept a lot of secrets. After Danny was set up in a room and he was cleaned up, he was sedated. He was given a shot that wouldn't hurt the baby.

Steve stood at Danny's bedside holding the omegas hand, when the doctor walked in. "Steve, I have to get a swab of his wound." Steve stood to the side and let Peter do his Job. Chin then walked in with Kono and Adam. "Steve, Mary, Kristy, and Aponte are on the way like you asked."

Chin said, before going over and hugging Peter. The doctor smiled and then continued what he was doing. "Good, then we'll all be together." Steve said. "Tell Joe to bring Wo Fat to me." Adam shook his head and left out.

After Peter was finished getting the sample of Danny's wound, He bottled up the swab and put a new bandage on the omegas arm. "Steve, keep an eye on him. his fever's down but anything could happen. I'm going to take this down to the lab."

Steve shook his head. "Okay, thanks Peter. Wo fat walked in with Joe behind him. "Have a seat." Wo fat reluctantly sat. "Tell me about the OHA and how you know about them." Wo Fat crossed his legs. "I found out about them when Tyler was brought to me." 

"My men knew that I was still pining for crystal all these years and they wanted to make me feel better. I asked them how they got him to agree to it. They said he didn't. That this organization takes omegas from their alphas and sells them to the highest bidder."

"They had paid millions for him. So I kept him." Steve shook his head. "You knew it was wrong." Wo Fat shrugged. "Doing wrong is the easy part." Steve sighed. "That's the problem. How did Danny's picture get around in that world?" Wo Fat folded his hands. "Doctor Armish took his picture while both of you were sleeping."

"Your blond haired, blue eyed omega is a target. But lucky for him, his alpha is an overprotective lunatic." Steve smirked. Just then, Peter walked in with a confused look on his face. "Steve frowned. "What's wrong? What did you find out from the swab." Peter shook his head. "Steve, the test was negative for any infection."

"It's just Danny's DNA on the swab. There's no bacteria, there's no infection." Steve narrowed his eyes. "Then how was Danny able to transform. And what was the fever from?" Wo Fat cleared his throat. "What part of Danny is special, don't you understand?"


	5. The Rare Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here we go again! lol. Please enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it :)

Steve looked at Wo Fat. "How do you know about how special Danny is? I'm his mate and I definitely know that there is something different about him, but you, how do you know? Because it seems like everyone knows a bit of something that I don't."

"Michael let me believe that the reason that he was aggressive towards Tyler was because Tyler was carrying an alpha like Danny, but turns out, Steven was yours and an Omega all along. My mom had been hiding the fact that my dads best friend was my real father and Aaliyah won't tell me how she knows what she knows."

Maybe you'll tell me something." Steve seemed very annoyed. Aliyah sighed and walked out of the room carrying her brother. Wo Fat folded his arms. "When's the last time you talked to Eddie Williams or any of Danny's family?" Steve frowned. "What do they have to do with it?" Wo Fat smiled. "A lot."

Steve narrowed his eyes but didn't get a chance to respond because Aponte, walked in. He glanced at Wo fat and nodded a brief hello and then went and shook Steve's hand. "Steve I wish I was coming with good news but the Vamp wolf outbreak is spreading." 

"Chicago, New York and Washington DC have been hit. It only takes one bite. But get this, when they did the quote on quote autopsies to the victims they thought were dead, they found out that they were all vampires. No human DNA." It looks like the vamp wolves bite only infects vampires but unfortunately when a human is attacked by one, they are completely ripped apart with no chance of survival.

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, we witnessed it. But there seems to be three different types of them. But the mechanical, and turned ones are the ones that we have to be the most cautious of." Steve walked back over to where Danny was laying and held his hand again.

Aponte frowned. "So what's the third type?" Steve kept looking at Danny. "Aaliyah." Aponte looked over at the little girl who had just walked in and Wo Fat chimed in. "My daughter." Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "Barely." Wo fat looked at her. "We should talk."

She handed the baby to Tyler. "Let's not." She said and walked over to Steve and grabbed his hand. "Are you mad at me?" He frowned remembering his small rant earlier and hugged her close. "Never." He responded. If he was paying attention, he would have seen Wo Fat twitch a little. His daughter saw Steve as her father figure.

He was about to get up and have Joe take him back to his room that they confined him to. It was better than watching this. But Steve quickly told him to sit back down with Aaliyah frowning at him. She then walked over to him and smiled, hugging him. But all she wanted to do was whisper in his ear.

"If you get me kicked out of my den, I will kill you." She said standing up straight and went to go sit with Leah who had just come back with Russ and Doris who had taken her to see her sister. Wo Fat frowned and then looked at Steve who was looking right back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was sitting up the next morning, drinking the second cup of orange juice that Steve had brought to him. "Feel better?" Steve asked, rubbing his back. Danny shook his head. "Yes, but please don't make me drink anymore orange juice."

Steve frowned. "But you have to stay hydrated." Danny patted Steve's hand. "Trust me, I'm hydrated. Mind helping me to the bathroom?" Steve smiled and helped Danny step down off of the bed. The omega was still slightly dizzy and his baby bump wasn't helping, so he had to hold on to Steve. 

They were halfway back from the bathroom when Russ and Joe Stopped them. "Guys, we have a problem." Steve slid his arm around Danny's waist for extra support. "What is it now?" They both looked at Danny. "Danny, your sister Bridget has been trying to get in touch with us for days. Your parents have been kidnapped and this letter was left."

Danny felt like he was going to faint so Steve let him sit on the floor. "What does the note say?" He asked. Joe handed the note to Steve. It Read: "Dear commander, unfortunately you have a difficult decision to make. It seems that you have an extraordinary mate. It also looks like being able to carry an alpha child isn't his only superpower.

"We have his parents, and we will reunite them if you give him up. If you do not bring him to us in 48 hours, his parents will no longer be among the living world. We will call your phone with instructions. We know you commander and we know that Danny's carrying your child but do you really want him blaming you for his parents deaths.

P.S he has siblings that we can get our hands on as well." Steve read the note aloud and after he read it, he balled it up in his hand. Danny sat holding his belly trying to wrap his mind around the note. Steve looked at Joe. "I'm not giving Danny to anyone so that means we have to find out where his parents are being held before the 48 hours are up."

Danny looked up at Steve with a confused look. "What do they mean that having alphas aren't my only superpower? My siblings have to be taken into protective custody, now." Chin walked up with the rest of the den. "We're already on it Danny."

Steve helped him up off of the floor. "Why is everyone after me? We have Vamp wolves running the streets and people are still stuck on me. I belong to you and that's it!" Danny then suddenly folded over in pain and held his stomach. He started panting and Steve could see fangs. "No,no, not again. Danny, look at me."

He put his hand under Danny's chin. "Breath Danny. I won't let anybody hurt you or your family." Danny raised his eyes to look at Steve and his eyes were yellowish blue. And then they turned back blue and his fangs went back in. Danny then let out a whine and wrapped his arms around Steve. "What's happening to me Steve?"

The alpha looked at the den. "I'm going to get him back in bed, and then I need to go talk to Wo Fat. Aaliyah, Peter, Mom, and Leah, stay with Danny please. Joe, and Russ come with me. Tyler, and Adrian stay close to your alphas."

"Aponte, I need you, Adam, and Chin to secure the perimeter and make sure there are no unwanted guest lurking about. Kono, Kristy and Mary. I have special job for you ladies to do." They all looked at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Steve made sure that Danny was laying back down and the room was secure, He sent Kono, Kristy, and Mary on their special mission. And then, he, Joe and Russ went into Wo fat's room which was being guarded by two officers, who let them in and then stood back in front of the door.

Wo Fat looked up from the bed that he was sitting in. "Come to ask if I know anything about Danny's parents kidnapping?" Wo Fat smiled. But the smile was quickly wiped from his face with a right cross from Steve's big fist. Wo Fat fell to the side and held his face. Steve then climbed on the bed on top of him and leaned to Wo Fat's ear.

"That's exactly what I came in here to do." Wo Fat Huffed. "I'm an open book Steven." Steve pulled Wo Fat back up to a sitting position and then pulled a chair in front of him. Joe and Russ just stood there letting Steve handle Wo Fat. He was so good at it.

"So tell me." he said, crossing his arms. Wo fat then began "I wanted to know more about Danny, so I gradually made friends with his father and he started to trust me." Steve balled up his fist. "Why would you want to know about an omega that already had an Alpha?" Wo Fat rubbed his hands together. "Because Governor Mahoe asked me to."

Steve frowned. "Why would she ask you to do that?" Wo Fat looked straight into Steve's eyes. "Because she knew that Danny was rare when she saw him and wanted to know about him and his family's back ground." Steve Scratched his head. "Rare as in what? Tell me."

"There were omega werewolves in the ancient times that possessed not only certain qualities but powers too of sorts. I dug into Danny's families history and I found out that one of the William's ancestors were one of those omegas. And since Danny was the only omega born to that clan, he also possesses those powers."

Steve scrunched up his face and stood. "But that still doesn't explain how it got out." Wo Fat then Scooted all the way back to the wall. Russ picked up why he did. "Steve, Wo Fat told them. He probably sold the information. Look, he scooted all the way away from you."

Steve looked at Wo Fat and then stopped himself from attacking the outnumbered alpha. "Wo Fat, why haven't you tried to fight your way out of here by turning into your werewolf?" Wo Fat shook his head. "My children are here. One hates me and they won't even let me hold the other one. You said you'll help me find Aaliyah's mom."

I'll take whatever abuse that you put me through. At least here, I'm not alone." That answer almost made Steve not want to beat the crap out of Wo Fat for putting Danny and his family in danger. Almost. "Joe, Russ, wait for me outside the door please."


	6. Digging Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 6. It's a little longer because I have a lot of ground to cover in this story. I try not to make each chapter too long but if you guys want longer chapters just let me know. Enjoy!

Wo Fat was true to his word and took the beating that Steve put down on him, without once trying to defend himself or turning into a werewolf. He really wanted Help finding Crystal. Not only that, honor was a big thing in the werewolf community.

And by submitting, Wo Fat showed that he at least had a little. He was the reason after all that Danny and his family was targeted, and at least he took responsibility for that. Afterward, Steve asked Joe to go get Peter because Wo Fat needed medical attention.

He could have used one of the Naval doctors but Steve wanted to keep as much between only the den as possible. Alpha werewolves healed fast needless to say, so he didn't need on going treatment anyway.

Steve's fists throbbed but he felt great. He was able to pay Wo Fat back for messing with Danny. He was satisfied now. Chin stayed in the room with Peter as he patched Wo fat Up. Steve massaged his hands together. "Consider us even...for now. " He said and left out of the room.

Aaliyah was waiting by Danny's bed when Steve entered the room. "He just fell asleep. He's really worried about his parents. What are we going to do?" Steve wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to save them."

Steve's voice seemed to jar Danny from a restless sleep. He looked at Steve. "We only have two days." He said and sat up. "What's the plan?" Steve walked over to Danny. " Wo fat shared some information with me before I....He said they were being held in a house about an hour away from here."

Danny frowned. "You're leaving me here?" Steve shook his head. "I'm not leaving anybody here. From now on we all stay together no matter what. If alphas can't protect their omegas than what good are we? In the meantime I sent the three ladies out to take care of something."

Steve then looked at Aaliyah. "You should go talk to Wo Fat, find out more about your mother." She folded her arms. "Did you forgive him?" Steve leaned on the wall beside Danny's bed. "Let's just say, he and I are even for the time being."

Danny put his hand on Steve's arm and raised his eyebrow. "Even? What did you do?" Steve looked at Danny. "What I had to do." Aaliyah frowned. "Well, at least we know Wo fat is still alive if Steve want's me to go talk to him. Anyway he's an alpha. He'll heal."

And with that said, Aaliyah left the room. Danny lightly hit Steve on his arm. "You beat him up, didn't you?" Steve smiled. "I was defending your honor." Danny picked up his third cup of orange juice. "You just wanted to beat him up." Steve laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul Oharra had just finished polishing the only Volkswagen in his dealership when Kono, Kristy, and Mary entered. The petite omega's and Mary had his attention as soon as he looked up. He smiled. "Haven't you ladies heard? There are some kind of monsters lurking about. You girls shouldn't be out alone."

Kristy giggled and rubbed her hand up the beta's arm. "We're not afraid. We have you to protect us if one comes in, right?" She smiled her biggest smile. Kono Chimed in. "In-plus our Alpha is way more scarier than those monsters."

He frowned. "You all have the same alpha?" Kono rubbed her just showing baby bump. "He has a big appetite. There's more than us you know? I'm not the only pregnant one." He folded his arms. "No other alphas?"

Mary shook her head. "Yeah, but they belong to him too." Kono choked on a laugh. "He sent us here for something big that the whole den could travel in. He wants to be able to keep us all together." Kristy rubbed his shoulder and licked her lips. "Do you have anything like that? If we go back empty handed, we'll all get spanked."

And to emphasize, Kirsty smacked her own butt. Paul swallowed, obviously turned on. Kono was dying with laughter inside. Kristy and Mary were hilarious.Steve knew this guy and he was as shady as they come. He drives the prices up for men but for woman, he was like putty. Womanizers usually are though.

Steve could've roughed the guy up himself and gotten a deal but he didn't want to leave Danny. The guy fidgeted with his keys and then ultimately led them out the back to a nice sized Luxurious looking Trailer.

"I can't seem to sell it so I use it sometimes myself for traveling." He took them up inside to look in it. "Woah, it's so much room in here. How much would you charge us?" They all gave him doe eyes and took money out of their purses that equaled $10,000. "This is all our alpha gave us, don't make us go back empty handed."

They all made really worried faces. Mary was only pretending to be an omega but she was selling it. He sighed, because he wanted to sell it for a lot more but he just couldn't say no. "Well since you ladies have the money on the spot...This beauty is yours."

They all jumped for fake joy and kissed him on his cheek. He then signed it off to them and Mary drove it, while Kono, and Kristy was in Kono's car and they drove away. Kono nor Kristy could stop laughing. They layed it on so thick. But it got results and that's all that mattered.

Twenty minutes later they were back on base with the monster of a trailer. Steve was pulled away from Danny so he could see what the girls had accomplished. He smiled when he walked out and saw it. Kono handed him the keys. "How'd we do boss?" He shook his head and then looked at them. "You did great, really great."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaliyah watched Wo Fat Slowly stand up from the corner where he sat and limp to the bed. He sat in the bed, poking at the puffy black eye that he had received from Steve's very capable fist. Truth be told, he was already healing but he still felt the pain somewhat. "That hurt?"

Aaliyah asked him. He pointed to a chair in the corner so she could pull it up and sit in front of him. "It hurt worse 10 minutes ago." She giggled. "You must want to find my mom really badly. I don't know many alphas that would have taken that from another alpha."

He shrugged. "I have to earn Steve's trust somehow." She narrowed her eyes. "By letting him beat the crap out of you? Yeah good plan. How about you start by not licking Danny again. That's a good place to start."

He lay down, wincing in pain. "You may be right. So do you want to know about your mother?" Aaliyah shook her head. "Yes, it might help us figure out where she is." Wo fat smiled and closed his eyes. "She reminded me a lot of Danny. Attractive without trying to be and she took a lot. But she could also give a lot as well."

She had this magic about her, this power." He covered his eyes with his arm. "Do you want to know why I'm so infatuated with Danny?" He looked at her and she shook her head yes. "Because she was special like him. The vampires had a lot of the powers that werewolves did. It started with these mind games that she would play on me."

"I would forget a days worth of happenings and I could never get those memories back. The only way I knew about it was because she told me. It made sense. One day my father asked me about a dinner that Crystal and I had attended. I had no idea what he was talking about and then she giggled and told him that it was nice."

"She showed me the gifts that we had gotten from the host. She told me two days later that she had made me forget because she thought it would be funny. She was so funny." Wo Fat sighed and then sat up again. His eye was almost healed and his back didn't hurt anymore.

Aaliyah stood and walked closer to him and lighty touched under his eye. "It looks better. Did she change at all when she was pregnant?" Wo Fat frowned. "She had lots of mood swings. made things fly off walls. Burned down a house once just by using her mind. Stuff that you would only see in movies."

Aaliyah thought for a moment. "I can't do any of that stuff, maybe it skipped me." Wo Fat shook his head. "No, those things didn't start until she turned 18 she told me." Aaliyah pointed. "What about Danny?

He scratched his arm. "Danny can do a lot more than he thinks. When he figures that out, he will be a force that only Steve will be able to control. The things I've read about the ancient one's is astonishing." Aaliyah studied him for a second.

"Are you being sincere about all of this? Do you really want to be here with me and my brother or is this just a means to an end?" Wo Fat frowned. "I want to be here and I want to find your mother. I don't have a family but that is all I want." Aaliyah hesitated for a moment and then hugged Wo fat. He hugged her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russ and Joe had called Steve and told him that they were on their way back. Danny was eating his second plate of food while Steve watched him in amazement and also in question."Danny?" Steve asked. The omega looked up with string beans hanging out of his mouth. "Hmm?"

"You remember when I was super aggressive towards you? Were you still able to transform but didn't? Did you never lose your ability to change into your werewolf even though you were pregnant?" Danny chewed slowly and then swallowed. How would Steve react to the truth?

"Steve, any way we look at it, your my alpha. You're stronger than me whether I turn into a werewolf or not. Jacob could've gotten hurt if I did so I thought it was better to make you guys think that I couldn't turn while I was carrying."

Steve walked over and took Danny's plate from him and Danny folded his hands in his lap. Was Steve getting angry? He couldn't tell. "And this stuff now that Wo fat's saying. That you have powers. Did you know about that?"

Danny shook his head no. "I don't know anything about my ancestors. The ancients or whatever he calls them." Steve ran his hand through his hair. "Danny, you've been in danger so many times. You could've changed into your werewolf but didn't, just so I wouldn't find out? What if you would've gotten taken? Would you have changed then?"

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't want to hurt the baby." Steve looked at Danny and noticed that there was fear there. The fear that Steve was getting ready to hurt him. Steve didn't like it so he shook himself. Danny was just trying to protect Jacob. He said to himself.

He shook his head. "Okay Danny. Okay. But don't keep stuff like that from me. I love you." Steve gave the plate back to Danny. "Okay Steve, I won't. I love you too." Steve had sat back down by the time Aaliyah came back into the room. Steve looked at her expectantly.

"Did he tell you anything helpful?" She climbed up in the bed with Danny and ate one of his string beans. "He told me that she only liked warm climate's and big houses. And he also told me that she has powers like Danny. And that me, Jacob and Steven may inherit those powers."

Steve frowned. "Wait, but she's a vampire." Aaliyah shook her head. "He said the vampires had ancestors with the same powers." Danny gave his plate to Aaliyah. "What powers did he say she had Aaliyah?" Danny asked her. She bit into the chicken leg that he hadn't eaten. "She had the power to make him forget things." Danny froze and looked at Steve who was looking right back at him.


	7. 48 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I had a busy day that's why I'm posting so late. I wanted to make this longer but I need to go to sleep lol! Enjoy guys. Next update is Saturday :)

Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny after Aaliyah revealed that Crystal had the power to make Wo Fat forget things. It made him wonder why Danny turned white as a ghost when that was mentioned. "Daniel, do you have something to tell me?"

"Have you done that to me?" Danny was lost for words because he had done that but he didn't actually know what he was doing. He just thought that it was just some kind of quirk in his and Steve's relationship, as complicated as it could be sometimes.

Danny decided to plea the fifth by chugging the rest of his orange juice. Aaliyah chuckled. Steve frowned. "You did didn't you." Steve said calmly, almost like he was trying to think back to a time when Danny could have made that happen.

Aaliyah got off the bed and handed Steve the empty plate. "Get over it alpha, it's passed now even if he did." Danny then suddenly looked worried again but it wasn't because of Steve. "My parents Steve, what did Joe and Russ say?"

The stubborn alpha in him wanted to keep asking Danny about his abilities but he knew that they really didn't have time for that. And Aaliyah wouldn't let him keep harassing Danny without calling him out on it anyways. So it was back to the problem at hand.

Steve shook himself yet again to get his head back in the game. "They should be here any minute. Joe has an informant that's in the know about most of the shady organizations and thugs on the island. He had caught wind of your parents abduction without even realizing it."

Danny made a motion to get off of the bed and Steve was right there to help him. "Steve, help me get dressed. I'm tired of feeling helpless." Steve smirked. "You're tired of feeling helpless yet you just asked me to help you get dressed?"

"I'm full of your child you jerk, now please pass me my pants." Steve laughed, and helped the omega get dressed. Right after Danny was dressed, Joe and Russ walked in. Russ spoke. "So here are the facts. Even though, his parents are being held inside of a two story house, the area around it is a fortress."

"We definitely have our work cut out for us." Russ showed Steve and Danny, pictures of the property. "Any ideas?" Steve thought for a moment. "Yeah but we should get going, times running out. We need to save Danny's parents before I get that call tomorrow."

"I need to see it in person before I tell you my idea because it's pretty reckless" Danny rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be your idea if it wasn't. So is the trailer big enough to fit us all?" Before Steve could answer, Mary popped her head in. "The big boys all gassed up, we should get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had decided not to leave Wo Fat back at the naval base because he needed him for his plan. Although there were 20 of them, they fit perfectly is the large vehicle. Tyler gave Aaliyah little Steven and he laid down on one of the seats. He hadn't been feeling good and neither had Adrian, who was already asleep again in Nathan's arms.

Danny wasn't a hundred percent either. Steve wondered what was wrong. Danny was only two more months away from his due date and he needed to keep Danny healthy which was hard to do these days. Steve made Wo Fat sit in the passengers seat while he drove.

He still didn't trust Wo Fat around Danny so he needed to keep him close. Michael had just gotten off of a phone call when he noticed Tyler laying down with sweat glistening from his forehead. He frowned and went and lay his hand on Tyler's forehead. "He's burning up."

Doris went up front to were the fridge was and pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to Michael. "here, make sure he drinks this." She then went up to the drivers seat and whispered something in Steve's ear. he sighed and then slowed the trailer down and let her out and then continued driving.

Kono frowned. "Steve, where is your mother going?" Steve kept his eye on the road. "She's going to meet us there." Kono studied Steve's face from the rear view mirror and then shook her head. "Okay. Tyler and Adrian both have fevers. Their alphas are trying to get them to drink water now."

Steve shook his head. "Okay, what's Danny doing, I expected him to come up here sooner or later." Kono rubbed her belly. "He's sleep actually. He sleeps more than anybody I know." She chuckled and then went back to check on everybody.

"Will you let me join your den?" Wo Fat asked from out of left field. Steve snickered. "Depends, when do you think hell is going to freeze over?" Wo Fat sighed and then continued looking out of the window.

Aponte looked at Michael for really the first time that he had known the den and frowned. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Michael put his phone in his pocket. "Why are you acting like this is the first time you've seen me here?"

Aponte narrowed his eyes. "Because this is the first time that I've actually gotten a chance to get a good look at you." Michael shrugged. "I don't think you know me from any where but Steve's den." Michael said and got up to go see about Tyler.

Kristy looked at the Native American. "You okay?" He frowned. "I'll be right back, I'm going up front to talk to Steve for a minute. He kissed Kristy and went towards Steve with Michael watching him as he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kristy walked over to Michael who was dabbing Tyler's face with a damp cloth. "How's he doing?" Michael frowned while still looking at Tyler. "Peter says he has a temperature of 102. they really haven't had proper care have they?"

He looked up at Kristy then. "No, I guess they haven't." She thought for a moment. "Why does Aponte think he knows you?" Michael paused and then looked at her. "How should I know?" He said, getting clearly agitated. She let it go and then went back and sat down.

Danny was sleeping beside Kono who had just dozed off, when he jumped up from his sleep, startling her back awake. Every eye was on him now, he blinked his eyes, trying to get his bearings and then started looking out of the windows. "Steve stop the trailer." he said as he went up to the front.

Without hesitating, Steve stopped the trailer. And then turned to look at Danny. "Listen, do you guys here that? I saw them in my dream. Their coming." Steve and the den started looking out of the windows but they saw nothing.

Steve stood and put both hands on Danny's shoulders. "Danno, what are you talking about, nobody's out there. We need to save to your parents." Danny frowned. "You don't believe me?" He closed his eyes and sniffed. "Their so close." He whispered.

Steve looked around at the den members and then back at Danny and lay his hand on the omegas forehead. "He doesn't have a fever Steve, I checked." Peter said, holding up the thermometer.

Joe went up to Danny. "Who's coming son, the vamp wolves?" Danny opened his eyes and then shook his head no. Steve rubbed his own forehead. "Then who babe, who's coming?"Danny looked over at Russ. "The Vampires."

"Um Steve?" He heard Wo fat call him from the passengers seat. "You might want to come up here." When Steve went up to the front, there stood outside the Trailer about 30 striking individuals who were no doubt vampires. Steve looked at Aaliyah. "Stay with Danny."

He took Joe, Russ, Chin, and Adam off of the trailer with him to see what these vampires wanted. Steve led them to the front of the trailer. "Hello, can I help you guys with something?" A male vampire with shoulder length hair spoke. "You're Commander Mcgarrett, right?"

Steve frowned. "I am." The male smiled. "We were told that you could help us." Steve looked back at Joe and then back at the guy, just as a beautiful black woman walked up beside him. Steve couldn't help but feel like he'd just seen her somewhere. "Crystal?" Wo Fat said from somewhere behind him.


	8. The Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9 guys. Enjoy!

A shifter: is a guardian type werewolf who can shift in to other animals.

 

The beautiful vampire named Crystal smiled and walked towards Wo Fat but not before nodding politely at Steve, knowing that he was the head werewolf. She was calm and poised as she touched his cheek. "I saw you in my dream and instantly remembered the last thing that I said to you."

She then hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I didn't mean it." She stood back from him. "Iv'e been dreaming a lot lately. But there's a cloud over a face that I can never see." She then walked over to Steve and took his hands into her own. "Your a protector. Your omega, can I see him?"

Steve frowned and motioned to the male behind her. "He said something about you guys needing my help." Wo fat couldn't help himself and walked over and took Crystal's hand. She didn't mind. And most of all it told Wo Fat that he may have a chance to put his family back together.

Crystal shook her head. "Yes. There is a vampire killer wreaking havoc in the vampire community. It's not the vamp wolves that I'm talking about. It's something else." Wo Fat was so taken by her that he had forgotten to mention to her that their daughter was not less than twenty feet from her inside the trailer.

He didn't have to tell her however because Aaliyah appeared around the Van holding Danny's hand. "Steve what's going...." She didn't get to finish. Her mothers face was stuck in her head like a still picture that never went away. Both of them simultaneously put their hands over their hearts.

"Mom?" Aaliyah's voice squeaked. She never squeaks. Crystal ran over an picked her up, squeezing her tightly. She then looked over at Wo fat. "You found her. You found our little girl." She reached out for him to join in the hug and he did. Afterwards, when she had put Aaliyah down, she looked at her. "Your the face I couldn't see."

Danny had pressed himself to Steve's side, as he looked around nervously. Crystal noticed and walked over to him, holding Aaliyah's hand. She asked permission to touch his belly. "You're having alpha.He's special, very special. Like you." Then she frowned. "Why are you so sad? I can't see that."

He sighed. "My parents have been kidnapped because the kidnappers want me." She shook her head. "Yes, they know about you. Many do. That's why we've been looking for this den. We can help each other. We can help you rescue your parents, and you all can help us find this killer."

Danny suddenly grabbed the back of Steve's shirt. "Steve, it's coming. We have to go." They all looked around and saw nothing but that didn't mean that nothing was coming so Steve quickly made an agreement with crystal and they all got back in their vehicles and started back on there journey.

But this time Steve let Joe drive and Crystal was in the trailer with them. Steve wanted to stay near Danny who wouldn't tell them what he saw coming. He just lay his head on Steve's lap with one arm over his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaliyah had left from where she was sitting with her mother and went over to Steve. "You said earlier that your plan was reckless. How reckless?" Steve ran his finger through Danny's hair and then looked at her. "It doesn't matter, those plans have changed."

Aaliyah frowned. "Why have they changed?" He looked over at Wo Fat. "It was a bad plan." She raised her eyebrow. "Bad, or Stupid?" He snickered, not at all surprised by her response. "A little of both." Crystal then walked over. "You have a beautiful den Steve, and they love you."

Steve nodded. "Are you the leader of your coven?" She shook her head yes and pulled up a chair. "In the vampire world, Omega's can be the leader of a coven if they has no alpha." Aaliyah folded her hands. "And if you took him back?....

Crystal looked over at Wo Fat who was resting his eyes. "Nothing will change. He is a werewolf, not a vampire. I would still be their leader." She looked back at Steve. "You're still trying to wrap your mind around all of this." Steve noticed that nothing she said was in question form but matter of fact.

He was sure she could read minds and not just see the future. So maybe Danny could as well. He didn't need to ask her because she answered for him. "He and I are the same. And the answer to your question is yes, he can. He just plays it off very well."

The trailer finally pulled to a stop. "Steve, we're here." Joe said from the front seat. Steve gently woke Danny and they both walked to the front of the trailer and looked out the front window. "Joe, all I'm seeing is a large brick wall." Danny said with his arms crossed.

Joe shook his head. "Yes, and your parents are on the other side of that wall. Now, we're all capable of getting over that wall sans the pregnant omegas but we need to know what the set up is on the other side before we do any thing."

Danny pointed to Wo Fat. "Send him in. He knows them. They'll open the door for him." Everyone else looked at Danny while Steve looked at Crystal. "He can see things that I can't."She shrugged and looked at Wo Fat."I know your the reason Danny's on everybody's radar though." Wo Fat shrunk back a little at her comment.

Steve grabbed Danny's arms gently. "Are you sure?" Danny looked at Wo Fat, and then back at Steve. "He sold guns to them before but he had nothing to do with my parents being kidnapped." Steve went over to Wo Fat and grabbed him under his arm. "Let's go."

Steve pulled Wo fat off of the trailer, with Crystal, Aaliyah, and Danny following. "Steve, stop pulling me." Wo fat whispered not wanting anyone to here them on the other side. Steve stopped. "Your doing this." Wo Fat finally shook Steve's arm off. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

"But what reason would I have to be here? I've never been here and I don't know who it is that actually took them." Danny looked up at a huge tree that appeared to be stuck to the wall.

"Forget sending Wo Fat. Aaliyah do you think you can climb up without being noticed?" Wo Fat put his arm on Aaliyah's shoulder. "You want her to go up there as a werewolf or a little girl? Both are a bad Idea. She'll be seen Danny." Danny shook his head. "Not if she goes up as a snake. She's a shifter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaliyah looked as shocked as the rest at the fact that Danny knew this. She frowned. "How long did you know?" Danny thought for a moment , looking confused. "Just now." He then sat on the ground. "Steve, I need water." Steve went to get water while Aaliyah , Crystal and Wo Fat looked up at the tree.

When Steve came back out, he asked where Aaliyah went. Wo fat and Crystal looked back at where Aaliyah was standing but wasn't anymore. And then Danny pointed to a snake that was slithering up the tree. Steve shook his head. "All of you have a lot of explaining to do when this is over.

The rest of the den then exited the trailer while the vampires started joining them as well. "It's a good thing there aren't any cameras on this side of the wall or we'd already been spotted." Doris said coming up to them.

Steve felt himself relax a little. "Thanks for joining us." He said, kissing her on the cheek. Joe looked around. "Where's Aaliyah?" Wo fat crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "Up the tree." Joe frowned. "She's a shifter Joe." He then looked at Russ. "Did you know?"

Russ didn't answer. "What did she turn in to." just then, he saw a python coming towards him. "A snake." She said, shifting back into her human form. She dusted herself off. "But that's not the important part. There are three men standing outside of the house smoking."

"But there is a slight problem." Steve sighed. "And what's that?" Aaliyah looked at Danny, who had stood up again. "I smelled omegas when the door was opened. Pregnant omegas." Steve huffed a strained laugh. 

"This just keeps getting better and better." Aaliyah shook her head. "What's worse is that they all smell distressed so that probably means that they have all been kidnapped." Steve scratched his head. "About how many scents could you pick up?" She shrugged. "At least seven."

Steve put his arm around Danny's shoulder sensing the omegas distress. "That means we need a distraction if we want to get everyone out alive."Wo fat finally spoke up. "Okay, I'll go in. I'll pretend to be there to buy an Omega. It'll be enough to distract them so you guys can come over the wall. If they suspect foul play though, they'll probably shoot me so please be quick about it.

"Steve frowned. If you get shot, you'll heal. your a werewolf, remember?" Wo Fat started walking but then turned around. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt commander." With that, Wo fat disappeared around the corner. Steve looked at Danny. "You should go back on the bus." Danny shook his head. "No, it's not safe.

Steve frowned. "Some of the alpha's are going to stay behind and watch the Trailer." Danny shook his head. "No, it's still coming Steve. We need to get my parents and leave."  
Steve sighed. "Danny, what's coming?" Danny shivered and then looked across the street. His eyes widened. "It's here." He whispered.


	9. The Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9 guys. Enjoy. Thank you guys for leaving comments. I love reading them!

The den and the vampires collectively looked across the street to where Danny was looking and this time they all saw it as it formed from a whirlwind into a dark figure. Danny feared it because he didn't know if it was good or evil. He just felt it's presence all the time now.

The vampires hissed and backed up as the figure started to cross the street but the werewolves stood strong. Steve hugged Danny tightly as the figure stopped ten feet from them. It continued to form until it was no longer transparent. What stood before them then was a tall black male with hazel brown eyes and very handsome.

He looked at Danny. "Is this form less frightening for you? I'm sorry if I scared you but it's easier to get around in my spirit form." Steve looked over at Crystal who had stood beside them. "What do you want? Why are you following the vampires?" Danny asked.

The man smiled. "I'm not following the vampires. I'm following you." Steve frowned. "Why are you following him?" The man looked at Steve. "Ah, the alpha speaks. I'm following him because the child called me." The man pointed to Danny's stomach.

Danny frowned. "How could he call you? That doesn't make any since." The man chuckled. "Does any of this make since to you? You can read minds and Aaliyah can shift. We are all straight out of fairy tail land. But yet here we are. Jacob said you needed me, so here I am."

Aaliyah came forward. "How do you know my name?" The handsome stranger smiled. "Iv'e been following you all for a while now. Danny's parent's have been taken, right? Aren't you guys supposed to be climbing over the wall by now?"

Steve then suddenly remembered that Wo fat was supposed to be distracting the bad guys so the den could sneak in. Before they could react, they heard gun fire and then Wo Fat yelling. "Steve get over here!" The den and the vampires alike, reacted and began to leap over the wall.

Aaliyah of course stayed with Steve, Nathan and Michael who didn't want to leave their mates. Even though little Steven wasn't biologically Michael's he acted like he was. He hugged the child and Tyler close, and looked at Steve. "I'm not leaving them."

Aaliyah looked around. "Wait we're missing a small pregnant Asian omega." Steve knew that she was talking about Kono. But he had already seen Adam turn into a werewolf and jump over the wall with Kono clinging to his back with her gun out.

It was up to Adam to protect her and their unborn child and it was his responsibility to protect Danny. "Steve my parents, we have to go now!" Steve looked at the mysterious man. "There are Omegas in the house that need saving, will you help us?" The man smiled. "You can call me Luke by the way."

He then turned back into a whirlwind and jumped over the wall with Steve, Nathan and Michael following behind him with their omegas and little Steven in tow. On the other side of the wall was like a war zone. The alphas found a shed for the omegas to take cover behind.

Aaliyah had ran behind the shed as well, pulling Leah with her. "She was still in the trailer sleep, Steve. Is your den getting too big for you to keep up with?" Steve put his hand up to her. "Not now Aaliyah. Did you see where our new friend went?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, he whirl-winded himself into one of the house windows." Steve nodded. "Okay, let's go." He looked at Danny. Keep Adrian, Leah, and Tyler back here. Don't move. We'll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four omegas and little Steven were left behind the shed like helpless mice, while the alphas went to help save Danny's parents and the other omegas that were trapped inside. The kidnappers would never get a chance to make that call to Steve.

They could hear nothing but chaos and gunfire but were powerless to do anything. And then Danny realized that they were still missing two omegas besides Kono. Where was Kristy and Peter? Probably jumped over the wall with their alphas.

It seemed that Danny could only still turn into a werewolf if he was angry. So that didn't help their situation any. He was then spun out of his thoughts as Aaliyah came back around the shed in werewolf form, pulling Peter and Kristy behind her and then ran back into the action.

Peter was holding his shoulder. Danny went over to him and lifted his hand and saw a wound. "I got grazed. I'm fine." They then heard footsteps and then a creepy voice and they all got quiet. "Where are you, omegas? We know your alphas stashed you somewhere. They saved your parents omega, let's see if your big bad Alpha can get back to you in time."

Danny and the other omegas huddled closely together. Peter whispered. "Danny, can't you still turn into a werewolf?" Danny shook his head. "Only if I'm angry." Peter frowned. "Well aren't you angry?" Danny shook his head. "No, I'm terrified." He whispered.

The guy finally made it around the shed, sneering at them. He was just about to step forward, when a werewolf came around and chomped right into the mans neck as he turned around, ripping the flesh right off. The man fell lifeless to the ground with blood pooling to the ground. The werewolf transformed back into Steve.

"You guys okay?" Steve asked. Danny smiled. "Now we are." Steve went over and hugged Danny. "Come on. We rounded up all of the bad guys. Your parents and the other omegas are safe. Let's go." Danny smiled inside.

Danny hugged his parents as soon as he saw them. "You guys okay? Did they hurt you?" His dad squeezed his shoulder. "No son, they didn't hurt us, they put these things around our wrists so we couldn't turn though. The key is in that one's pocket."

He pointed to one of the bad guys. Steve went over and went through the guys pockets while Michael stood close by, shaking his head. Steve noticed and narrowed his eyes. "What's up Mike?" Steve asked. Michael walked over and slapped the bad guy upside the back of his head.

"This is my idiot brother." He turned the guy around and got right in his face. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Steve was slightly taken aback by this news, but remained silent with his arms crossed waiting for the guys reply. "I saw a way to make some fast money so I took the offer to kidnap the blonde omegas parents."

"But I didn't know that he was connected to five O. He left out that bit." Michael shook the man. "Carlos, who is he?" Carlos sighed. "Some Russian guy named Vladimir or something." Steve frowned. "Vladimir Petrov?" Carlos shook his head. "Yeah, that's him."

At that point, the police were arriving. "You're going to need a lawyer." Michael said to his brother. Carlos smiled. "No, I won't." An officer then put Carlos in a squad car. The kidnapped omegas were to be reunited with their alphas.

Danny hugged his parents again and they were taken into protective custody by Steve's orders. He had to keep Danny's parents safe until Petrov was captured. Petrov was once Steve's friend but they lost touch through the years. It seemed like all of his old friends were turning into his new enemies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the long day, the den and vampires retired to the house that HPD had rented for them. It was a nice big house for a growing den. Wo fat finally had a chance to tell Crystal about how little Steven was actually his. She took it well. 

The vampires meshed well with the den even though it was like putting dogs with cats. None seemed to care. Luke (The Whirlwind)was still with them as well. He had already made it clear that wherever the den went then so did he. He was outside keeping watch with Russ, Joe and a few vampires.

Steve was in the kitchen with Michael, who was warming a bottle for the baby. "What are you going to do about your brother?" Steve asked him. Michael sighed and leaned on the counter. "I'm not going to do anything. My brother knows very shady people. he'll probably be out of jail by tonight."

"He's my half brother, by the way. He's not a werewolf. Are we going to look for Petrov or what? He wants your omega." Steve sipped his coffee. "Not like he's the only one, but yeah, we are. We have so much on our plate and we can't seem to catch a break."

"There's going to be two more babies born soon and we can't seem to make a home anywhere. We're definitely not running anymore. We're a strong den, we can protect our own." Michael shook the bottle of milk and tested the temperature on the back of his hand.

"Steve, I want to thank you again for keeping Tyler and I in your den. Whatever I can do to keep us together, I'll do." Steve smiled and hugged Michael. "I appreciate that, you three are family." Michael nodded and left out of the kitchen.

Steve went downstairs to the basement where he and Danny's room was. Danny was already sleep with Aaliyah watching TV beside him on the bed. Leah, Peter, Adrian, Kristy, and Tyler were all asleep on blow up mattresses in the room, while Michael was walking around the room feeding little Steven.

Steve thought it was better that he knew where all of the omegas were. He wasn't taking any chances now. People knew that they were back in the city. They had replaced the governor yet again as well and he wanted Five O back to work by Monday. That was in only three days.

He knew the fate of the other two governors and he wanted Five O to figure out what was going on. The captured governor was in a secured facility as a test subject so maybe they would know something soon. One thing they did know was that he had to be a vampire to be turned into a vamp wolf. 

If a human was bitten by a werewolf, they would just turn into a werewolf. These vamp wolves though were truly an enigma. especially the mechanical ones. Steve went into the bathroom and sat on the tub, rubbing his temples. 

"Steve." he looked up and saw Joe. "You will never guess who's here." Steve frowned, following Joe out of the bathroom. He looked at Michael. "Keep them down here. Aaliyah come with me." Steve had no idea who it was but it just felt right having the fearless little alpha with him. 

When Steve walked out, his stomach jumped. There stood governor Mahoe looking worse for the wear but nowhere as horrific as she did earlier in the week when Steve and Aaliyah was chasing her. "St-steve I need...help." She said. They all looked at each other.


	10. A Kind of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den finally gets to settle into a normalcy at the new house, after Governor Mahoe is finally taken into custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 10. enjoy!

Governor Mahoe was now in custody. Steve had her taken to the same facility that Ex governor James was taken to. Steve was surprised that she could still push out words as inhuman as she still looked. 

He had to find out how many non mechanical vamp wolves there were as well as mechanical, and who in the world was making the mechanical ones. There was also a werewolf out there biting vampires. His job was getting more hectic by the minute and his pup was soon to be introduced to this world.

Steve sat down on the steps outside of their house while HPD cleared the scene. Luke sat down beside him. Steve nodded, acknowledging his presence. They were silent for a moment and then Steve spoke. "What are you, exactly? if you don't mind me asking."

Luke huffed. "No, I don't mind you asking. I'm a spirit that can manifest into human form. Your son will rival the greatest of his werewolf ancestors. Only two could summon spirits. I've been around for centuries so I should know."

Steve looked at him then. "Why did he call you, really?" Luke frowned. "A war's coming that you won't be able to handle alone. Your son is a protector even from the womb. He asked me here to help you protect Danny."

"Five O is hot right now and back in the city. The wrong people are aware of that now." He stood and lay his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We should go inside, it's been a heck of a day for you guys." Steve had to admit that he was exhausted. As soon as the omegas had eaten, they fell asleep.

Steve made it his duty from there on out, to make the omegas his first priority. They all had alphas but it was his duty as the dens leader to make sure they had what they needed and right then, they needed a safe place to raise their children.

They only had three days to rest before the new governor wanted them back to work and he wasn't thrilled about it. Unfortunately, Danny was a member of five O, heavily pregnant and very wanted. He had to keep the omega in his sight at all times while in the field.

Steve knew that Danny shouldn't even be in the field at this point. But since he wasn't a human, there were different rules for him while being pregnant. Steve went back inside where the rest of the den was settling down for the night.

Russ and the vampires agreed to keep watch while the werewolves got some sleep. Steve stepped around the mattresses in his room, careful not to step on anyone to get to the bathroom. After he took a quick shower, He Carefully moved Danny over so he could lay down. He put his arm over Danny and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Steve was awaken by Crystal. "Steve I need to talk to you about Danny." Steve frowned and looked at the alarm clock, it was 5:00 am on Friday morning. He yawned and slowly sat up. "What is it?"

Crystal pointed to the door. "Can we talk upstairs?" Steve looked over at Danny. The exhausted omega was lightly snoring with Aaliyah asleep under his arm. Steve shook his head and the followed Crystal upstairs to the kitchen where Russ was leaning on the counter.

Steve was then handed a cup of coffee and then he and Crystal sat down at the table. He looked around the kitchen at the faces who were still wide awake and then looked back at her. "Where's Wo Fat?" Crystal rubbed her hands together. "He's asleep. Joe's watching him like you asked."

Steve sipped his coffee. "So what about Danny did you want to talk about?" Crystal rubbed her forehead. "You need to make accommodations for your child, Danny's not going to term. He is going to go in labor at the end of his eighth month."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, you saw this in a dream." It wasn't a question, it was an annoyed statement. Because why couldn't this wait until he actually had fully awaken. She shook her head. "Yes, I did. I saw something else as well."

Steve folded his arms. "And what's that?" Steve noticed that he was asking that question a lot lately. "Sergei Petrov. Vladimir's brother. In my dream he peruses Chin's omega, Peter because Peter is in the hospital to deliver your son. Sergei is in the hospital looking for someone, I can't see their face though and then he sees Peter."

This dream was making Steve very uneasy, but he tells her to go on. "Peter has no idea who this guy is so he continues walking back to Danny's room with Sergei following behind him and then Sergei sees you and some other members of Five O and just before Danny's room door closes, he get's a glimpse of Danny and then it all clicks."

"The last thing I saw was a glimpse of Sergei calling someone." Steve sighed. "Probably Vladimir he's calling. But that's actually not a bad thing if Vladimir is stupid enough to come to the hospital. What I want to know is how he became my enemy. Why does he want to take Danny from me?"

Crystal shrugged. "I guess the same reason everyone else does. It doesn't have to mean that there are any hard feelings. Whoever has Danny, has one of the most powerful omegas in the world. We haven't even seen half of what Danny can do because it hasn't been released yet. He has to deliver Jacob first."

Steve tapped on the table. "So, is Jacob suppressing Danny's power on purpose?" Crystal shook her head. "If Danny turns into a werewolf, it could hurt Jacob. They both know that. That's why he is with you, you can stop the transformation which you have done twice already. You are the only one that can control Danny's power."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If what Crystal dreamed was right, Danny was to go into labor in four weeks. They had to be ready for Vladimir, but before that, they had to try to solve this Vamp wolf problem. It was Friday afternoon now and everyone was up and about. It was late spring now so the omegas were out in the back yard enjoying a gorgeous day.

Steve liked the fact that the backyard was fenced off. He saw it as a barrier to keep the bad things out. He knew that was nonsense because nothing could really keep the bad out. He smiled when he saw Danny leaned back in one of the beach chairs talking to the others. They looked comfortable and happy for once in a long while.

Steve decided that they would have a barbecue that day. It was perfect weather and they hadn't been able to do something like that for a long time. He sent some of the werewolves out for supplies, since it was time for the vampires to sleep. It may have been a myth that vampires burn in daylight but they did sleep mostly during the day.

These vampires, even though from another coven, meshed well with Russ. He excepted them right away. As usual Aaliyah patrolled the backyard watching the fence for any intruders. Luke seemed to always be alert as well, walking back and forth, mainly near Danny.

Steve hadn't told Danny what Crystal had told him. He didn't want Danny to worry that something would be wrong with Jacob if he went into early labor. He would tell him later. Steve was already finished cleaning the grill when Chin, Adam, and Nathan came back from the store.

Steve had just put on some Steaks, when Danny got up from his chair and headed in the house. "Danno, where are you going?" Steve called from the grill. Danny Smiled. "I'm just going to the bathroom, chill Alpha. I'll be right back." Steve smirked and then nodded.

But Danny didn't see Steve make eye contact with Aaliyah so she could follow Danny, which she did almost instantly. Luke noticed and noted the connection that the little alpha had with Steve. He continued to patrol the yard while Aaliyah followed Danny into the house.

As Danny went to go into the hall bathroom, Wo fat was coming out. Danny was startled a bit because he didn't expect anyone to be coming out of that bathroom. "Hello Danny." Wo Fat said calmly, looking down at Danny's belly. Even though he was reunited with his daughter and girlfriend, he was still obsessed with Danny.

"Hey, I just need to use the bathroom." But instead of moving to the side when Danny tried to squeeze by him, he stayed in place so Danny could brush up against him. "You're lucky Danny, even if there are people after you. At least you're wanted...Unlike me. My daughter barely talks to me, my son will never know that I'm his father and Crystal follows Steve everywhere he goes."

Then they heard someone clear their throats. "Danny needs to use the bathroom." Aaliyah said, pulling Wo Fat by the arm. "Where's Joe?" She asked him, not letting go of his hand. He shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't there when I woke up." Aaliyah studied his face as he sat down in a chair by the bathroom.

"It's not true what you said, you know." Wo fat rubbed his forehead. "What did I say?" She folded her arms. "That you're not wanted. We just have to get used to you. But harassing Danny isn't going to make you the most popular person here."

"Come out back with the rest of us." He frowned. "What if Steve doesn't want me out there." Aaliyah frowned. "Would you rather him know what you just pulled with Danny. You want another black eye? If you want to start fitting in, then start fitting in and stop acting like a creeper."

When Danny came out of the bathroom, Wo Fat apologized to him. "It's okay, I won't tell Steve. let's just have a good day for once." Danny smiled and the three headed back outside. When Wo fat came out with Danny and Aaliyah, Steve was over in a flash, grabbing him by his arm.

"Where's Joe?" Steve growled. "Steve chill, it's fine. He said Joe wasn't in there when he awoke. Let him stay out here. It's fine." Danny said. Steve looked at Wo fat and growled again. "Wo Fat, come over here." Michael surprisingly called to him. "Steve, I'll watch him."

Steve finally let Wo Fat's arm go. Wo fat massaged his arm. "You have quite a grip commander." He said, before walking over to Michael, sitting down. Then surprisingly to Steve, Tyler stood and handed little Steven to Wo Fat, who was as surprised as Steve. Steve sighed and went back to the grill. It was finally going to be a good day.


	11. The power within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry that this is late. I wasn't feeling well yesterday so here is a quick update. Next update will be Staturday. Enjoy!

Steve couldn't believe that their Friday actually went off without a hitch but when Joe had come back, Steve did have a few words for him for leaving Wo Fat to roam free around the omegas. He did notice that Crystal had stayed closer to him than she did Wo Fat.

Joe said he, Doris, and Russ had to follow up on a lead to an old case that Doris's late husband John was working on. They figured that Steve and the other werewolves could handle Wo Fat. They were right of course.

Steve was too tired to ask what the case was that John was working on. He still was trying to get used to the fact that John wasn't even his real dad. That night he had the best sleep that he had had in a long time. It was probably all the omega's calming scents. They had a good day and when omegas are happy, they smell wonderful to alpha's.

The only thing Steve didn't like about the fact that more than half the den slept in his room was that he couldn't have Danny the way he wanted. But for the safety and protection of his den members, he could wait.

Aaliyah was the first to wake up the next day. She smelled something, strange but familiar. She walked out of the room sniffing the air. Right before she was a bout to open the front door, I hand lay on her shoulder. When she turned around, Wo Fat put his finger to his lips and he motioned to her to get down.

"Get Steve." He whispered. She frowned at the smell. What ever it was, had a strong smell, maybe more than one. There were dark shadows and rustling outside. She then quickly went back downstairs and woke Steve up.

She let him know what was going on and he immediately reached for his gun and told her to go wake the alphas up that weren't in the room with him. Steve woke up all of the alphas and omegas in the room. "From now on, we protect the omega's together. I don't know what's out here but stay tight."

They all headed out the door and up the stairs, with the omegas in the middle. Steve sniffed the air and frowned. "What is that smell?" Wo fat was ducked under the hall window. "They look like vamp wolves but non mechanical. These things smell like rotten flesh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve motioned for Wo fat to come to him and he did. All of the alphas were trying to block out the stench by covering their noses with bandannas that Aaliyah went and grabbed for them out of her bag. She was obsessed with bandannas.

"Steve, why don't we just transform?" Chin whispered, with his arm around Peter. "Because, if the neighbors see a bunch of werewolves, it might alarm them." Danny frowned. "It's better than them being murdered by one of those things. And why can't I have my gun? Kono still has her gun."

Steve just shushed Danny and motioned to the den to follow him to where the vampires were. They no doubt had just fallen asleep since it was morning now. They all slept together in the darkness of the attic. When they slept, they liked it really dark but they didn't sleep in coffins.

As they went upstairs, they started hearing screams outside. Steve told the den to break formation and sent the omegas to wake the vampires while most of the alpha's headed outside to protect the civilians.

It was no surprise to Steve that, Nathan, Michael, Aaliyah and Luke was still by his side, and that Kono ran out with Adam. If he had time to chuckle at that fact, he would've but he didn't have time. The vampires started coming down the stairs with Danny and the rest of the omegas. 

Tyler had little Steven clutched to his chest while he came down the stairs. Steve wanted so badly to just lock the omegas up in the attic until he and the others took care of the situation but he refused to go against his word. And who was to say that they'd really be safe up there anyway.

"Let's go." He said as he didn't realize that he had Wo fat by the arm the whole time, not wanting to lose track of him. He still didn't know whether he was going to give the alpha a pass on all the bad he had done or if after all this was over, he would have him locked up.

He didn't have a long time to think about it though when they made it outside. It looked a lot like the scene at the palace. It was only chaos as the den was trying to fight off creatures that resembled the two governors. They were definitely not mechanical. The den had no choice but to go werewolf.

Kono was shooting all the vamp wolves that she could. The neighborhood seemed to be infested with them now. Steve could hear sirens in the distance. "Steve, give me a gun." Danny said motioning to the 45 that he knew Steve kept in his ankle holster.

Just as Steve relented and bent down to get the extra gun, a large vamp wolf came barreling towards them. Everything seemed like it went in slow motion as Danny screamed. "No!" He had outstretched his hands and huge gust of wind hit the vamp wolf in the chest and sent it flying backwards.

Steve had a shocked look on his face as he stood and looked at the knocked out creature and then back at Danny. "You did that?" Danny looked at his hands. "I think I did." Steve smiled. "I don't think you need a gun." Steve said, pulling Danny towards the den. "But I'd really like to have one." Danny said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Wo Fat?" Steve asked, running towards Chin. Chin pointed towards Joe. Wo Fat was fighting the creatures along side the den. That was one point for him. Steve decided not to worry about Wo Fat taking off, because Aaliyah nor Crystal would be with him.

Just then, Luke tornado-ed over to Danny and put his arms around him. "Look out!" Steve wasn't close enough to Danny so Luke stepped in Just as an out of control ambulance came barreling towards Danny. Steve could see a huge globe like force-field cover both men and the ambulance bounced off of it and landed on some parked cars.

Steve noticed that Danny's powers seemed selective at the moment. Only showing itself at certain times. That's why he was glad Luke was there. They say it takes a village to raise a child but it seemed it took a village to keep his Omega and unborn son alive.

Aaliyah ran over to them. "Nice save." Luke smile and then turned into wind, blowing a vamp wolf backward. "Thanks." Steve pointed his gun and shot a vamp wolf that was coming up behind Aaliyah. "Was it a good idea for the vampires to come out here?"

Steve remembered that Aaliyah said the vampires were affected by vamp wolf bites. When Steve looked around, he could see the vampires holding their own. Aaliyah shook her head. "Don't worry about them. They'll be okay."

of everything that was going on in that minute, Steve didn't think about the fact that there was still someone in the ambulance until he saw someone climbing out of it. He, Danny, Luke and Aaliyah started towards the seemingly injured person.

"Hey are you okay?" Steve called, but the person didn't answer. So Steve spoke louder. "Are you okay?" He asked again. But as they got a little closer, Steve put his arm in front of Danny so he would stop walking.

The person was just standing there, kind of hunched over, holding their arm. "Somethings not right." Aaliyah said. She was right of course as the not so injured after all person, stood up straight and smiled. "Who are you?" Steve knew he probably wouldn't like the answer. In a other worldly voice, the person answered. "The vampire killer."


	12. The Ancients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 12 guys. Now you guys will be pushed further into my world where SYFY is king and my imagination is endless.

Crystal realized that she didn't see Steve, Danny or Aaliyah fighting among them. She looked around and saw them talking to someone. "Oh no, it found us." She telepathically called her coven and told them to scatter and scatter they did.

Before anybody knew it, the coven was back up in the attic behind a locked door. "Can you get in touch with Danny, telepathically? Tell them to get out of there." Kam asked her. She shook her head. "There's interference, I can't connect with him."

"What about your daughter?" She shook her head again. "Something is blocking the connection." There was one small window in the attic facing the chaos. So at least they could see what was happening but they had to stay away. "Wait." Kam said, laying his hand on Crystals shoulder. "Aaliyah's half vampire." Crystal covered her mouth with her hand, realizing that she left her half-ling downstairs with the vampire killer.

The proclaimed vampire killer looked a lot like a vampire himself. His features were sharp and stunning. He looked at Danny, and sniffed the air. "Aren't you a special one? Many after you, omega." Steve frowned. Talk to me, don't talk to him."

The man chuckled. And then snapped. All of the Vamp wolves dispersed. After a few seconds, they were nowhere in sight. Aaliyah sneered. "So, they are with you." The man sniffed the air again and smiled. "Half vampire, half werewolf, Aren't you a lucky little one."

Steve put his arm around Danny, while Luke and Aaliyah stood directly beside them. "Why am I lucky?" He stepped closer. "Because I can't turn werewolves and your a strong alpha for a petite little thing like you. But your mother however, Is a perfect target. Strong powers...but an omega never the less."

Danny frowned but stayed quiet, holding his stomach. It felt like Jacob was doing somersaults in there. The baby was restless and Danny was irritated. Aaliyah growled as rest of the den headed to where they were standing, since there were no more Vamp wolves present.

"Stay away from my mother." Aaliyah said. The man sneered. "If it wasn't for your mother I would still be in a tomb sleeping, thinking nothing and feeling nothing. But she opened the tomb, she let me out and she along with her coven will be mine!"

Wo Fat walked up beside Steve. "Who is this?" He asked Steve. "The thing Crystal is running away from and why she really wants to be with the den. For her protection." Steve had noticed that the "Vampire Killer" Didn't come any closer to them.

As powerful as his Ora felt, it felt like he was afraid of something. Then Steve noticed that he kept looking at Danny. "I know you guys haven't been able to have a moments peace. Give me the vampires and I'll call all the Vamp wolves off for good and you'll be free from all this."

Danny was suspiciously quiet at the moment but then Steve could pick up a very quiet whispering coming from Danny but Steve didn't know what he was saying. Danny's eyes then started to glow light green and then started walking towards the man. Steve tried to stop him but Luke put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Just watch." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Danny walked towards the man, the vampire killer growled and started trying to back up, looking from right to left for an escape but what the others didn't know was that Danny was chanting an ancient verse that bound the vampire killer to the ground where he stood.

It didn't matter how fierce the man thrashed around, when Danny got close enough to him, all he did was touch the man and he vanished. Luke smiled. "All of his powers are starting to awaken." Steve frowned and looked at Luke. "Oh, you thought that it was me who put that force field around Danny and I?" Luke said. "No, he did that, I just took credit for it."

The vampires saw what had happened and went back downstairs. Steve had went over to Danny, who still seemed to be in a trance. He put both hands on either side of Danny's face. "Danny, Danny come back to me." Steve said calmly and Danny blinked. He looked up at Steve. "What happened?"

HPD and the paramedics had now come on the scene. Steve had them take Danny's blood pressure. Michael, and Tyler had made it over to them with little Steven. "This isn't over is it?" Michael asked. Danny rubbed his face. "No, it's not." He reached out for Steve. "I'm tired."

Steve helped Danny down from the Ambulance. "Steve, go ahead and take Danny inside, we'll finished up with HPD." Joe said. Steve had a lot of questions as he passed Crystal who looked really guilty, but his main concern at the moment was Danny.

None of the den followed Steve and Danny into their room. They needed a moment. Danny sat on the bed while Steve took off his shoes and then he lay down and closed his eyes. Steve climbed on the bed behind him and hugged him close.

Aaliyah and the den stood in front of Crystal and her coven who were all in the living room. "What was he talking about mom. What tomb did you open?" Crystal pressed her lips together and hugged her arms close to her chest like she was covering her nakedness. "I didn't open it physically."

She said slowly. "We were searching for you again. And I was told of an old woman who could see things and maybe she could see where you were. The journey took us to some tombs. All I did was touch it and it started to open but we didn't stay to see it open all the way."

Wo Fat rubbed his hands together. "I thought you said he killed vampires. He only said he wanted to turn you into a vamp wolf." she slumped a little. "He does kill vampires, if they don't agree to be one of his minions. All of his vamp wolves can think. If you see a vamp wolf with him that means he convinced a vampire that they would be more powerful if they let him bite them.

Kono put her hand up. "Wait, I thought vampires only turned into one of those things if a werewolf bit them." Crystal frowned. "Kono, he is a werewolf."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I had caught his scent seconds after standing there." Steve said, with his sleeping omega laying on the bed beside him." Steve then looked at Luke. "You knew about him long before didn't you?" Luke shook his head. "I was told about the werewolf who would bare the weight of the world." he nodded towards Danny. "But I never once heard of this vampire killer."

Steve frowned. "Yet you knew that Danny could do what he did to him." Luke crossed his arms. "I felt Danny's power, and when he started chanting, I understood him." Aaliyah wrinkled her brow. "Yeah, so did I." They all looked at her. Luke cocked his head a little. "What did you hear him say?"

She thought for a minute. "He said something like... I bind to the ground the old dead...That's all I could make out." Luke smiled and looked at Steve. "She has a gift. I thought that There was no one left but me who could understand the ancient tongue but I was wrong."

Steve stood from the bed. "What else did he say?" Luke nodded. "I bind to the ground the old dead, to cast him back where he came from and peace shall come again. He just said it over and over again so the vampire killer was stuck to the ground long enough for Danny to touch him."

Steve crossed his arms. "And Danny just remembered this chant all of a sudden, huh." Steve wasn't expecting an answer. He didn't want to hear one. All of this was bizarre. But them being werewolves in a human world was bizarre as well.

Just then Steve's phone rang. "McGarrett speaking. "Hello Commander. This is governor Samuel Denning. I wanted to introduce myself before Monday. I heard of what happened in the neighborhood that you and your den are staying in and I wanted to see if you wanted to move locations."

Steve looked at Danny, and then at his den. "Thanks for your concern sir but no. We're trying to make this a home even under these circumstances." Steve waited for a response. "Okay, Commander. I'll see five O on Monday then."

Steve hung up the phone and sighed. He sat back on the bed and closed his eyes, saying nothing. It was evident that he was stressed so Aaliyah did what she did best and kicked everyone out of the room. "You guys should sleep in your own rooms tonight."

They all agreed, and left out. "Aaliyah, Luke,stay...please." He said, not opening his eyes. They did as he asked and sat on the couch that was in the room. "What do we do now?" Steve asked opening his eyes. Luke scratched his head. "First we get some sleep...." Danny had sat up, just as Aaliyah sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"


	13. The New Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is chapter 13. It's posted late because I had to figure out how I was going to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Steve didn't know if he was ready for what was coming. But he had to get ready, and fast. What Aaliyah smelled and Danny dreamed were werewolves. Their scents were unfamiliar. It meant that these werewolves, they had never come across or been confronted by.

New werewolves. Alphas. Now all Steve had to find out was if they were aggressive. So Steve took, Joe, Aaliyah, Nathan, and Adam out the front door with him. "Can I help you guys?" The werewolf who stood in front of the pack was 6'4 with a muscular build and Brown curly hair styled into a fro-hawk.

"You're Steve McGarrett, right?" Steve folded his arms. "That's right." The man rubbed his hands together and then looked back at his den. They all looked tired. He then looked back at Steve. "My name's Matt and this is my den. you saved our omegas earlier this week."

He then pointed to a van. The front passenger appeared to be sleep. "We've been getting these weird calls and threats. Someone telling us that our omegas will never be safe. That we don't deserve them. And then our house was lit on fire."

"We all made it out but our home was destroyed. Then I got another call about twenty minutes later. The person asked me how we were going to take care of our pregnant omegas with no home. We all winded up getting new phones. We're stressed and tired. We just need a place to sleep and get our barrings."

"We understand that you have pregnant omegas that you need to protect but we promise that we mean no harm." This den was young. the oldest looked no older than 27 years of age. Steve couldn't turn them away.

"He looked at Aaliyah. "Let Kono and Peter know that there are omegas here that need care. And ask Russ and Doris to make some food please." Aaliyah nodded. She turned to go but then went back and whispered in his ear. "What about Danny?"

He rubbed his chin. "I'll let him know what's going on. He needs to rest." He gave Joe the okay to let them in. A minute later, the den came walking in with their omegas. There were eight Alphas in all, and Five female omegas and three males.

They were led into the main living room. The one named Matt sat down on an armchair and pulled a petite male with a very pregnant round belly and pixie like features on his lap and momentarily buried his face in the omegas back.

That move was very familiar to Steve, that was a clue that the alpha was mentally drained. He then looked up at Steve. "Commander, is it true that your omega's carrying an alpha?" Steve shook his head.

Matt then thought for a moment and rubbed his omegas belly. "I smell it on Shane too, you know. But I have to keep telling myself that it's the baby's scent. It's hard sometimes. I thought male omegas couldn't hold alpha children."

"They usually can't." Danny's voice came from behind Steve. Steve felt Danny's head to make sure he didn't have a fever. "Danno, you're supposed to be resting." Danny lay his head on Steve's chest. He was a little dizzy but he didn't say. The small omega looked at Danny. "We were in your dreams weren't we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and the den spent about an hour talking to the other den, while Peter and Kono saw to the new omegas. Somehow Shane was special like Danny and Crystal. So that meant his unborn child would be also.

Matt told Steve what he really already could tell, that the den was young. They were all friends in high school but didn't become a den until about four months ago. Matt was still learning but Steve could tell that he was a true born leader.

His den looked to him to lead them in the right direction and they all believed Steve was it. Steve couldn't help but think that they were all being drawn to each other. "Where are you all planning to go from here?" Danny asked. Matt started shaking his leg and laid his head back on Shane's back.

Shane lay his hand on Matt's leg, and then looked at Steve. "We have nowhere to go that's safe. We were all hoping that we could join your den commander." Without answering Shane, Steve walked over to Matt who lifted his head back up. He saw Steve peering down at him. "I'm sorry. I'm really hungry."

Steve shook his head. "I'm sure you all are, the food should be done, come on. He helped Shane to his feet and pulled Matt up. To Steve, the alpha's smelled like they hadn't eaten in days, but the omegas didn't. The omegas didn't smell as hungry.

These alphas probably sacrificed, and gave their food to their omegas and Steve's admiration for them grew just that fast. Selfless alphas were what he wanted in his den. After talking it over with the alpha's of his own den, Steve told the new den that they were welcomed to stay with them.

Steve had to admit that the main reason he allowed them to stay was because of the omegas and the fact that Danny nor Aaliyah would allow him to turn away a den full of omegas. Matt thanked Steve and shook his hand. "You remind me a lot of my dad. He was a cop for 12 years."

"You have an honest face like him." Matt told Steve. Steve smiled and gave Matt's shoulder a pat. "I appreciate that. Come on, I'll show you where you guys can freshen up at and I'll have some clothes brought to you. Kono and Leah will bring the ladies some clothes.

Matt thanked him again and then went upstairs with the rest of his den. The new den was previously told about the vampires that were also part of his den now. They didn't seem bothered by it.

Later that night, Danny was laying on the bed rubbing his stomach, watching Steve lift weights, when Aaliyah walked in and then stopped and turned. "Come on, they won't bite. Shane entered with one of the other Omegas.

Steve put down the weights, taking a towel and wiping away the sweat, putting his shirt back on. Danny sat up and motioned for the omegas to come over. "Steve, he says he has something to tell you." Steve nodded. "Go ahead." Shane looked at Danny. "I saw you give birth in a vision. You had twins. One was hiding the other one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had sent Joe to get Crystal. He looked at Danny, who just sat there with an expressionless face. He was just told that it was probable that Jacob was hiding a brother or sister. He absently rubbed at his stomach and then looked up at Steve.

Steve looked back at him but neither one of them spoke. Crystal walked in with Wo Fat. Steve was getting more and more used to Wo fat being around, seeing as though it looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

"Shane here says he saw a vision of Danny having Twins. None of you have been wrong about anything so far. When you told us that Danny wasn't going term, what did you see exactly?" She looked at Danny.

"I saw April on a calendar. I saw Danny's original due date which was May. And then I saw Peter pull a baby out of Danny and then the vision left." Danny frowned. "Do you remember what sex the baby was?"

Crystal held her head. "No." She looked at Shane. "What about you? Did you see what the first baby was?" Shane shook his head yes. "A boy. They both were." Danny sighed. "Well that doesn't help."

"What did you name him?" Shane asked Danny. "We named him Jacob." Shane shook his head. "The other one was a surprise so you named him John. Something about the guy you thought was your real father or something."

Danny slumped and rubbed his head, and so did Steve. They were having twins? Their was no way Shane would have known about John, no way. Just then, Matt walked in. "Is everything okay?" He held his hand out to Shane. "I just thought you guys should know."

He gave them a sympathetic look and then left out with Matt and the other omega. Aaliyah looked at Crystal. "Maybe next time you have a vision, it'll be complete." She said going over and hugging Steve around the waist.

Wo Fat was quiet the whole time but soon couldn't help but speak. "Danny's having twins? When was the last time he had a sonogram?" He asked Steve. Steve smoothed down Aaliyah's hair. "Recently, but if the other one was being shielded, Peter wouldn't have seen him, which he didn't. 

Danny slowly got up and walked over to Steve and Aaliyah. They both reached out to him and they all hugged. Danny sighed and then sat on the bed. "So not only do we go back to work in two days, I'm going to go in labor early and Jacob's been hiding his twin."


	14. Five O Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 14, Enjoy guys!

Sunday

 

Danny had to admit that he didn't get that much sleep the previous night after finding out that he was probably most likely housing twins. Well at least the second twin wouldn't be a surprise now and heck they even already knew what to name him.

It was Sunday morning, and he had awoken from a restless sleep, to Steve pacing back and forth in front of the window talking to himself. Aaliyah was still asleep right under Danny's left arm. That seemed like her favorite place to be.

She seemed to distance herself more and more from Crystal and barely acknowledged Wo Fat. She in her eight year old mind had chosen Danny and Steve over her biological parents. Danny was very aware of this.

He wanted her to get to know her parents but if she didn't want to then she wouldn't. She was so much like Steve, he almost forgot that she wasn't really theirs. Danny slowly sat up, trying not to awake Steve who had finally gone back to sleep after pacing for who knows how long, and Aaliyah who it felt like was trying to become apart of him, she had scooted so close to him.

He had to pee like a racehorse and so he sped to the bathroom. He then decided that he needed some air. It was now 6:00 am and the house still sounded quiet as he ascended the basement stairs. He knew that Steve would have a fit if he left the house but he just wanted to get some air and then go back inside.

When Danny stepped outside, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was a nice cool spring morning. The breeze was refreshing, until he caught a scent of an alpha. "Omegas are usually beautiful but you are utterly stunning." Danny opened his eyes to see a tall muscular man with five other guys.

The man spoke with a mild Russian accent like he'd been away from his country for awhile. Danny backed up into a body who wrapped their arms around him. "Danny what are you doing out here by yourself?" Steve said pulling Danny behind him. "Go back in the house, now."

Steve was speaking calmly but Danny knew he was angry. He quickly did what he was told. "Steven, nice to see you again." Vladimir Petrov said with a smile. Steve snarled. "Wish I could say the same. You should be in jail, in which I'll be happy to toss you myself."

Petrov chuckled. "Is this about someone kidnapping your omegas parents?" Steve growled. "You come to confess." Petrov crossed his arms as the newest members of Steve's den and Joe came outside. "No I did not, and you as well as I know Mcgarrett that you would have to prove that I did it before you toss me in jail as you say."

"And you won't be able to because everyone is after your beautiful blond omega. The little omega that can hold alpha babies and have powers. Wow! you must feel so special that you have him...for now. I'm just glad I was lucky enough to see him...as briefly as it was." 

He motioned to his men to get back in the car. "I was just seeing if you guys were really back in the city like I was told. A little birdy with a badge told me. You can buy anything nowadays at the right price. See you around commander." He laughed and got back in the car and it drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve was sure that Petrov was gone, he growled loudly. "Danny!" He yelled, barreling down the stairs but when he burst into the room, he was met by Aaliyah who was in her werewolf form. She didn't want to fight Steve but she would, to protect Danny.

Danny didn't lock himself in the bathroom like Doris told him to do. He did this, he wasn't going to hide. Steve had learned to control himself and Danny trusted in that fact, telling Aaliyah to stand down and asked everyone else to leave out of the room.

Steve was still breathing heavily as Aaliyah and the rest reluctantly left the room. As soon as the room was cleared, Steve grabbed Danny by his arms and growled again. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the worst but the worst didn't happen. Instead, Steve took a huge sniff of Danny's neck and then sighed.

Steve then rubbed his forehead and took Danny by his wrist, pulling him over to a chair and gently forced him to sit in it. He then knelt down. "What were you thinking Danny?" Steve asked. Danny shook his head. "I just wanted to get some fresh air. That's it...I'm sorry Steve, I should have woke you."

Steve sighed and then lay his head on Danny's lap. "Danny you can't keep doing this. I can't lose you." Steve was tired still. Everyone thought he was going to attack Danny but all he was going to do was yell at him very loudly but he didn't even wind up doing that.

It seemed that Danny's scent really was able to calm him again. Attacking Danny while the new den was there was not an option. He pulled Danny into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm okay, you can open the door."

Steve fell into the bed while Danny went and opened the door. Aaliyah was the first one in, examining Danny. "I'm fine Aaliyah, he didn't hurt me." Aaliyah looked over at Steve who had his arm over his face, laying down. 

Aaliyah went to Steve's side and lifted his arm off of his face. "I was going to fight you, you know that right?" Steve looked at her. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He smiled. Danny yawned and went back over and climbed in the bed. He felt really tired all of a sudden.

Steve caught hold of Aaliyah and pulled her in the middle of himself and Danny. they both put their arm around her. "Aaliyah, I was hoping that you could spend some time with us today." Crystal said with Wo Fat standing beside her.

Aaliyah honestly wanted to stay in the arms of Steve and Danny, but her mom didn't deserve the cold shoulder that she was giving her. Crystal and Wo Fat were trying so maybe so should she. She sighed and looked at Steve and then Danny. They were both sleep just that fast. "Okay." She said getting up and leaving out of the room with her parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday

Steve awoke Monday only slightly excited about going back to work. But what he wasn't excited about was the fact that Danny, Kono,Peter, Adrian, Tyler and little Steven would be coming with them. Nathan, Chin and Michael made it clear that they would not be leaving their omegas at home.

The new den would stay home with the vampires and Mary, Leah, Kristy and Aponte. Russ, Doris, and Joe had left to see if techs had found out anything about the two Governors DNA results. Steve and the rest of five O said goodbye to the remaining den and then left to finally meet the new governor.

He couldn't get Vladimir out of his head. He knew that he had to keep Danny close. As soon as they entered the palace, all they could hear was clapping and cheering. HPD needed them and they were back. That felt got to them as they smiled going up to their offices.

As Steve went to go in his office, he was greeted by a handsome, black no nonsense looking man, who smiled. "Hello commander, I'm governor Denning. Nice to finally meet you." Steve smiled as well as he shook the governors hand. "Nice to meet you as well governor." Steve said.

He greeted Danny and the rest of five O. Steve was relieved to find out from Russ Previously that this governor was actually a werewolf. He looked back at Steve. "Let's get this Vamp wolf Situation under control commander."

He said and then left the offices. Steve knew that when the governor said Let's, he meant Five O. Steve felt pressure already from this governor. For some reason he knew that this governor was strong. He definitely wouldn't wind up like the first two governors, especially because he wasn't a vampire.

Their first Day was calm. Aaliyah made sure that the Omegas were taken care of with food and anything else that they needed. Michael was in Steve's office, when his cell phone rang. It was his brother.

"Carlos, you out of jail already?" Carlos chuckled. "I told you I would be. Where is your friend the Navy Seal?" Michael looked at Steve. "He's right here." Carlos then asked to speak to Steve. "Hello?" Steve said.

Hello, commander. I just thought you should know that there's a rat in HPD. Everyone was alerted that your omega's at the palace. And let me tell you, Petrov is the least of your worries. And there's one more thing...." The line then went dead. "Hello, Carlos?"

Steve looked up at Michael. Romano frowned. "What is it Steve? What did my brother say?" Steve shook his head. "He said word went out that Danny's back at the palace and he went to tell me something else but then the line went dead." Michael tried to call his brother back but the phone just rang. "Steve, something's wrong. We need to find my brother."


	15. Rockabye Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Michael take Danny an Tyler with them to go find Michael's brother. After they find him, something weird happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 15 guys. I'm having way too much fun writing this lol! Enjoy

Danny had just looked up from some old unfinished paperwork, when he saw Steve and Michael coming towards his office. "Danno, let's go, I'll fill you in on the way." Danny frowned, curious to know where he was being hauled off to.

He didn't mind much, but he'd still have to do the paperwork sooner or later. They had stopped off to get Tyler from Kono's office. "Tyler come on, we have to make a run." Tyler stood with little Steven in his arms and was about head out, when Michael stopped him. 

"No Ty, the baby can't come this time. I can only focus on one of you where we're going. It may be dangerous. "Then why are you taking me?" Tyler asked with a frown, not putting his son down. Michael furrowed his brow. "Because your my Omega, and you stay with me."

Michael took the baby from Ty and handed him to Kono. And then he grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him out of the office. The Omega began to cry as he and Danny got into the back seat of Steve's car. "Why do I have to leave my baby?" Tyler wept.

Michael ignored him, while he tried to get his brother back on the phone. Michael probably wasn't aware that it took about a four months of a baby's life for the male omega to be able to leave their baby anywhere. It was extremely hard for them.

Danny put his hand on Ty's shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll be back before you know it." He then put his hand in Tyler's hand, and sent calming thoughts to Ty not even knowing that he was doing so. Ty sighed and rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

Steve was looking at them the whole time through the rear view mirror. When Danny had finally looked up, Steve smiled and so did Danny. Steve then put his eyes back on the road. He was glad that Danny was able to calm Ty, because Michael was not a patient alpha.

Each alpha was different with their mates, Danny noted to himself. Nathan was one of the most patient and gentle alpha's next to Adam, and Aponte. Chin was interesting when it came to Peter, and Steve was most like Michael although he now knew how to control himself.

Danny was sure that if he couldn't calm Tyler that Michael would do something not so nice to him. Just then, Danny felt a kick from what he figured was Jacob and then the baby turned completely upside down. "Woah." Danny said almost calmly, holding his stomach.

And that's when he felt the second child turn as well. Two babies. It was true. He had twins living inside of him, and then with no warning, he threw up. He had had a burger and fries for lunch, against Steve's protest that Danny should have a tuna sandwich instead. That would have smelled worst than the burger mess that was all over the floor mat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stopped the car just within sight of the dump sight that they had pinged Carlos's phone to. "Danny, you okay?" Steve asked as he rushed to the back car Door. As soon as Steve opened the door, Danny got out and threw up a second time.

He was trying to catch his breath while Michael and Tyler got out of the car as well. "I felt them Steve, for the first time I felt both of them." Danny panted, taking the bottle of water that Michael handed him. Steve rubbed Danny's back. "Are you sure Danny?"

Danny stood up straight and frowned. "I know what I felt Steve." Danny snapped back. Then he wobbled and held his head. "Help me back to the car please." He said, reaching for Steve, who led him back to the car so he wouldn't fall.

Danny looked up at Steve from the car seat while his legs hung out of the car. "What are we doing here Steve?" Steve frowned. "I told you already, that we're here because this is where Michael's brother's phone pinged."

Danny shook his head and then pointed to he and Tyler. "No Steve, us. Why did you bring us. I'm about to burst and Ty just had a baby that he was just ripped away from. For what? Where is Carlos, I don't see anybody."

Just then they heard yelling coming from the junk yard and then a bloody Carlos ran out with four guys chasing after him. But he didn't see Steve and the guys so he ran in the opposite direction. "Get in the car." Steve Told Michael and Tyler. 

He made sure Danny was in his seat belt and then sped after the guys on foot. The men were chasing Carlos but they weren't shooting for some reason. It was obvious they weren't trying to kill him but then why did they beat him up?

It only took seconds before Steve was Chasing full blown werewolves, who were now running faster. Carlos had even transformed, trying to outrun the pack. But Steve's car was faster as he sped out in front of them and turned the car, just missing Carlos but the werewolves chasing him slammed right into the side of the Camaro.

The werewolves hit the ground but quickly stood back up and growled at Steve, who was now getting out of the car with Michael running over to his brother who had turned back human, panting. Steve then growled back, showing his fangs and hunching his shoulders to display his dominance but he didn't change into a werewolf, which showed power.

He showed them that he could take them on in his human form. They growled back for a few seconds and then sniffed the air, and then looked toward the back of the Camaro where Danny and Tyler were. Michael brought his brother back to the car and helped him in the back seat where Ty and Danny were...Sleeping?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The werewolves that were chasing Carlos had retreated without Steve chasing them. Carlos looked at the two sleeping omegas. "How are they sleep after all that?" He asked wiping blood from his lip. Steve frowned and opened the car door. He gently shook Danny and but he didn't wake up. He then checked Danny's and Tyler's pulse's and they were strong.

They winded up arriving back at headquarters with two unconscious omegas in their arms. "What happened?" Kono, and Aaliyah asked in unison, rushing over, looking from Michael's banged up brother to the two unresponsive omegas. "What's wrong with them Steve?"

Steve shrugged, frustrated as he rubbed Danny's belly. "I don't know. One minute they were awake and then they weren't." Michael sat down on the sofa, holding Tyler in his arms, still trying to wake him. Then Aaliyah realized that Adrian, Peter and little Steven, were all sleep as well. All of the omegas.

"Steve, their all asleep, except for Kono." Steve frowned and then pulled his phone from out of his pocket. "I'm calling home." He said to all the worried faces in the room. Before Steve could get a word before Matt answered in a panic. "Steve I was just about to call you. We can't wake them. The vampire male omegas either, we tried!"

Steve calmed the young alpha as much as he could. "Breath Matt, breath, we'll figure this out. But I need the alpha's to keep watch and keep the house safe until we get back. Can you do that?" Matt took a deep breath. "Yes okay." 

Steve then asked to speak to Aponte who he could hear in the back ground talking to someone. "Hello, Steve. What's going on? Are the males sleep there too." Steve sighed. "Yeah they are. Make sure you keep them safe okay? Keep them safe."

Aponte said he would, with Mary, Leah and Kristy's help. "Has anybody seen Luke?" Steve asked. Aaliyah shook her head. "Haven't seen him since the other day actually. You know him by now. He comes and goes as he pleases but I'm sure he's around."

Steve then felt a kick under his hand, which reminded him that Danny said that he felt both Babies. "The babies are awake." Aaliyah frowned. "So there are two?" Steve shook his head. "Danny said he felt them both turn, one after the other." Chin and Nathan both were sitting near their sleeping mate, looking over at Danny.

"Do you think both babies are alphas?" Chin asked Steve. "If you sniff hard enough, you could tell, maybe." Steve knew what Joe told him. About the fact that it was almost zero chance that he would have an omega child. 

"Aaliyah please get Joe or my mom on the phone, and tell them we need them to come back, now." She shook her head and went to make the call. Steve then knelt down to Danny's belly out of curiosity and started sniffing. He had done this so much and only smelled alpha.

He was really doing it because he needed to. it calmed him now, where it used to drive him crazy. He frowned and then sniffed again. he knew what Danny's omega scent smelled like. This wasn't Danny's scent. He sniffed one more time and there it was as plain as day. One of the pups were an omega.


	16. Coming Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Den notices that Chin has Started reverting to his old ways with Peter and Aaliyah and the alpha come head to head. Another one of Danny's powers are revealed and there is another secret in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys. I apologize in advance.

Luke walked into Steve's office like he hadn't been missing in action. He looked at Danny and then the rest of the omegas who were out cold. And then he looked back at Steve. "I stopped off at home first. You know all the male omegas are sleep there too?"

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, I called." Luke put his hand on Danny's stomach. "Do you know why?" Luke asked. Steve had a feeling that he was about to find out. "Their syncing. That's what omegas do, pregnant or not. "

"Their all in the same den and they barely sleep. They are tired. This was bound to happen Steve. They need stability, comfort. How many times have you guys moved homes? Yes, you have one of the strongest dens in the world but you guys aren't stable."

"Your den is climbing in numbers faster than any den I've ever met. There are more than three babies who will be born in the next six month span beside's Danny. You're the leader Steve. You have to make this a home for them."

"What happened before they fell into this sleep?" Steve and Michael looked at each other. Aaliyah took that moment to chime in. "Those two took their omegas with them to find Michael's criminal brother and then Steve hit the guys that were chasing Carlos with the omegas still in the car."

"To sum it up for you, two idiots took their omegas, one pregnant and one that just had a baby, into a dangerous situation." After Aaliyah had finish throwing the alphas under the bus, she picked up her brother and sat on the sofa.

Steve looked at Aaliyah. "Thanks for that." She waved. "No problem." Just then Joe, Doris and Russ walked in. Kono walked over to Steve. "Steve aren't you forgetting something?" Steve frowned. "What?" She sighed. "The other baby, ask him if he knew."

Everyone looked at Steve and Luke frowned. "Ask me if I knew what?" Steve ran his hand through Danny's disheveled hair. "Did you know the other baby was an omega?" Luke crossed his arms. "There's not much I don't know Steve. Of course I did. But that was for you to find out."

Joe frowned. "Omega. That's impossible." Luke shook his head. "No, It's not. Danny is a strong omega with a strong essence. That made it possible for one of the twins to be an omega. Danny is the only omega able to make that happen. His body makeup is unique if you all haven't realized it by now."

"Danny is a jewel and you Steve, need to take better care of him, and get ready for the birth of your children. You only have two weeks before the end of his eighth month." Steve frowned. Was he that bad of an alpha? Maybe he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To everyone's relief, The omegas woke up around dinner time when they were all back at home. Danny sat up from the bed and looked around. Steve went over to him and sat on the bed. "You okay Danno?" Danny massaged his neck and cringed.

"Feels like I've been in a car wreck." Steve put his hand where Danny was massaging. "Is dinner ready?" Danny asked, rubbing his stomach. "The twins are hungry." Steve then asked Danny if he could stand. After Steve had him looked over by Peter, they went to the Kitchen.

When they finally sat down to eat, Chin looked at Peter, and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Peter frowned and looked at him. "Now?" Chin shook his head and then they both got up from the table. Chin looked at Steve. "We'll be back."

When the two were out of sight, Aaliyah looked at Steve. "You're going to just let that happen? You said you were going to make sure all the omegas were safe. What about from their Alpha's. Peter should eat. He's not Chin's chew toy."

Steve sighed. This little girl always told it like it was, and she was right. Everyone at the table knew she was right. "Yeah Steve, you should go get him." Danny said, stuffing his mouth. Steve shook his head and got up from the table.

Chin was reverting back to his old ways of how he used to be with Peter. It wasn't good. Especially with their lives being as hectic as it was right then. He needed Chin to get a grip because he depended on the alpha's clear thinking. Right now his thinking was muddled.

Chin had become obsessed with marking Peter. Steve thought it was a bit much for Chin to take him from his plate. He couldn't believe that it took a soon to be nine year old to tell him to go save Peter. The doctor was going to need a doctor if Chin didn't get under control.

As Steve neared the bedroom door, he could hear muffled cries, like Peter's mouth was being covered. The cries seemed louder in Steve's ears because of his heightened senses and the omegas heartbeat was way too elevated so Steve just burst into the room.

Chin had his fangs buried in the omegas neck and blood was pooling onto the sheets. Steve was mortified. He hurried to the bed and pulled Chin with all of his might, off of Peter. Peter held his neck, weeping. Aaliyah then came in the room and growled at Chin who was in mid transformation.

It was like he wasn't himself as he growled back at Aaliyah. Danny had ran in at the exact time that Aaliyah and Chin had fully transformed into werewolves and lunged at each other. "No!" The omega screamed with his hands held up in the air, and then everything stopped.

Steve's eyes were wide as Chin and Aaliyah were frozen in the air. Danny's eyes now were blood red. The rest of the den entered the room in time enough to see Danny holding the two alpha's at bay up in the air. Danny had a sneer on his face while his fangs had come out.

Joe looked at Steve. "Son, do something." he said. It took a few more seconds for Steve to Shake himself. Peter had gone to the other side of the bed and and slid down to the floor. Steve went and stood in front of Danny and covered the omegas eyes with his hand.

Chin and Aaliyah immediately fell to the floor, turning back human. Steve removed his hand and Danny looked up at him and then at Chin. "What's wrong with you Chin?" Danny pointed to the blood soaked pillow. Peter stood up from the floor. "I'm pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is he now? Steve 2.0? Does this mean there's an alpha growing in Peter?" Aaliyah said Pacing, still upset that she didn't get a chance to attack Chin. Steve rubbed his forehead. "No, the baby's scent isn't strong enough yet even if it was an alpha."

"It's something else and I think I know what." Joe sighed. "It's because of the new den. The Alpha that came after the new den had arrived, he's not mated." Kono frowned. "Why is it only affecting Chin. You guys don't seem threatened by the new guy."

Danny sighed. "Chin's still a knew alpha and he was around to see Steve's aggression towards me and how terrified I was of him. And now he's doing the same thing to Peter." Danny crossed his arms, clearly upset. Chin had finally come back to himself when he had joined rest of the den.

All eyes were on him when Peter let out a whine that scared omegas make. Aaliyah frowned and went over and sat beside Peter, giving Chin a threatening look. He looked at Peter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Peter crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

Wo Fat looked at Steve. "No den's perfect commander but maybe you should try to get a handle on the situation before it gets too out of hand." Steve didn't want to hear anything from anybody right then. He felt like he was losing control of his den. Maybe that's why he reacted the way he did.

He turned to Wo fat and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him out of the room. They all looked at each other. Aaliyah scratched her head. "Okay, did anyone else not see that coming." Steve knew that he just needed a release as he pounded his fist against every part of Wo fat that he could.

He was stressed, and he was tired. This was an Alpha. He could handle it. Steve was feeling a rage that he had buried deep down in himself and it was now rising again and who better to take it out on then Wo Fat. Wo Fat only Covered his face, with his arms, still making good on his promise that he wouldn't fight Steve back.

Eventually some of the alpha's had pulled Steve off of a bloody Wo Fat. Wo Fat only scooted back into a corner breathing heavily and wiping at the blood trickling from his forehead down into his eye.

Crystal went to go over to see about Wo Fat but Steve stopped her. "Crystal, leave him there." She was torn then, looking over at Wo Fat. "It's okay Crystal. I'll heal." She shook her head and quickly left the room. Aaliyah looked over at Wo Fat putting her arms around Steve's waist.

He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. Aaliyah had stopped trying to make herself want to be with Wo fat and Crystal. She just didn't want to. She had chosen Danny and Steve long time ago. She wasn't going to defend him against Steve, only Danny and the Omegas would get that from her.

After the house was quiet that night and Aaliyah and Danny were sleeping, Steve got up and went to Wo Fat's room. Wo Fat was still awake, staring out the window with Crystal sleep on his bed. She was worried about him. Steve went and stood beside him. "Still awake?" Steve Started.

Wo Fat looked up at the moon. "It's full tonight." He said, pointing to the glowing sphere in the sky. Steve huffed. "Maybe that's why some of us acted like fools today. Chin and I mostly." Wo fat knew that was Steve's sideways way of apologizing. Wo Fat sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything to you. Who am I to talk anyway, right?"

Steve finally looked at Wo Fat. He had healed expectantly but he still seemed hurt. "Aaliyah chose you over me. You know that right. I can't say I blame her. She's more like you than me anyway." Wo Fat said, still looking up at the moon. "She told me with her eyes today. But I will still do what I have to to be apart of this den."

Steve frowned. "Why did you give up your den Wo Fat?" He had forgotten that he had even told them about that. Wo Fat took a deep breath and then looked at Steve. "Steve you should know now that...." They heard the bedroom door creak and Joe cleared his throat, giving Wo Fat a stern look."

"Steve I'll keep watch, you should go back to Danny." Joe smiled at him while Wo fat went back to looking out of the window. Steve looked at Joe suspiciously and then back at Wo Fat. "We'll talk later." Wo Fat shook his head without looking back. 

"Good night son." He said as Steve left the room. When Steve had gone, Joe stood uncomfortably close behind Wo Fat, and whispered. "He doesn't need anymore surprises right now so keep your mouth shut." Wo Fat agreed and Joe left. Wo fat leaned his head against the window. " But he should know." He said to no one.


	17. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wo fat tells Steve the secret that Joe wanted him to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 17 guys. Enjoy!

Steve noticed Joe keeping tabs on Wo Fat. The Alpha was no longer under house arrest but Steve figured that Joe didn't get that memo. Steve had to admit that Wo Fat's presence no longer annoyed him. 

He knew that the Alpha wanted to tell him something but they were interrupted by Joe. On Purpose? Probably. He also noticed that Doris and Russ, and Joe were still at home when five O went to work the next morning.

At work, they were called to three vamp wolf sightings and a few shootings. It was the busiest day they had had since being back on duty. They had left the omegas at head quarters with Aaliyah this time. They took care of the paperwork for the alphas.

Danny didn't seem to mind now. He knew that the babies were coming soon and he wanted to keep them safe. Steve admitted to him that he didn't feel like he was being a good alpha to any of the omegas in his keep.

Whether they had alpha's or not, Steve would protect all of the omegas. He wanted Aaliyah to see that he cared about them. She meant a lot to him and Danny. In their mind and hers, she was their daughter. She slept beside Danny every night because she insisted.

When they got home that night, they were exhausted. Danny took all of his clothes off and sat in the shower, letting the water massage his scalp. His body was tired and sore. He had to admit that he was ready to get these twins out of his body.

Steve wanted to join him but he wanted to check on the household. Peter was going around the house checking on the omegas while Aaliyah followed behind him. Chin had gone to take a shower and Peter seemed relieved that the alpha wasn't around at the moment.

Steve smiled as he saw everyone being calm and normal for once. And then, there was Joe, Doris, and Russ, policing Wo Fat who appeared to be confined to his room. The three greeted Steve when they saw him. They thought he didn't know they were up to something but he wasn't dumb.

"Steve, where's Danny?" Doris asked as Wo Fat sat up in his bed, seemingly relieved to see him, which was weird, seeing as though Steve had just used him for a punching bag the day before.

But Wo fat felt that any attention from Steve was better than nothing. "He's in the shower Doris." He looked at Wo fat. "You don't have to stay in here anymore, you know? Come on." He gestured for Wo fat to come and he did, glad to have freedom from his unnecessary confines.

He made sure not to look at the three alphas as he passed them. He and Steve walked to the back door and outside to the back yard. It was a beautiful spring evening. It would be a shame not to spend just a little time out there.

They both sat on the back stairs, looking up at the sky. "Yesterday you wanted to tell me something but Joe stopped you, why?" Wo Fat rubbed his hands on his pants, contemplating what to say next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wo fat sighed, sensing that the three alphas were some place listening. He then looked at Steve. " Did your mom tell you anything about North Korea?" Steve shrugged. "She didn't tell me much about it. I don't even know how long she was there."

Wo Fat went to say something else but then paused and looked behind them at the back door. Alpha's had incredible hearing and no doubt Doris and Joe were somewhere listening. What Wo Fat had to tell Steve was a doozy. He knew why Joe was protecting the secret but it had nothing to do with Joe.

He wanted Steve to know because he should had known from the beginning. And at this point, he had learned that Steve hated secrets. And he knew that if he wanted to earn Steve's trust, that telling him was a good place to start.

But before he could get one word out, Steve frowned and stood, quickly opening the back door. Doris and Joe were quickly exposed. Steve gestured with his hand for them to come outside. He folded his arms. "Please tell me why you two are hovering and not letting Wo Fat talk to me?"

Joe looked at Doris and then back at Wo Fat. "How about you go back to your room. I told you, now is not the time." But Steve lay his hand on Wo Fat's shoulder. "He's not going anywhere until I know this secret and how Wo Fat is entangled in it."

Wo fat looked at Doris, who then lay her face in her hands because she knew Wo Fat was going to tell Steve anyway. Then Wo Fat, still looking at her, began to speak. "When Doris was in Korea for two years, she met an Asian man who she eventually had a child by. And for some reason she decided to leave that child in Korea with his father."

"But when the child was old enough, he decided to look for his mother. Eventually he found her but she told him that his being around would only complicate things. So Brokenhearted...I set out to become what I became...A criminal."

Wo Fat then turned to Steve to look him in the face. Steve was visibly stunned at the realization that was just now thrown in his face. "We are brother's Steve." Steve was silent as he looked at Doris, who knew that there was nothing she could say that would make a difference.

Then he looked at Joe. "Anymore secrets Joe?" He didn't expect a response. At that point he really didn't care. He was in shock. He had just found out that Wo Fat was his half brother. "You two are unbelievable. When were you going to tell Mary and me that we had a brother and that he was Wo fat?'

"Huh, Doris? When pigs fly? When the twins are old enough to drive? I don't even think you were even going to tell us. How could you just turn your flesh and blood away? You just let me hate him and said nothing."

He turned to Wo Fat. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Wo Fat looked at Joe. "I was persuaded not to." Steve shook his head and took Wo Fat by the arm and lead him back into the house right passed Joe and Doris. "Steve don't you want to talk about this? I can explain." Doris finally pushed out. But Steve Just kept walking with Wo Fat in tow, down Stairs to his and Danny's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had let Danny and the others know what he was told and they all were as shocked as he was. Later when all the shock and anger died down, Steve went to Wo fat's room, where the alpha had finally managed to sleep.

Steve watched him sleep with his arms crossed leaning on the wall beside Wo Fat's bed. When Joe walked in, Steve sighed but didn't look at him. "Steve I know you're mad at me but your mother was afraid at how you and Mary would see her."

Steve didn't care. She just didn't want to own her mistakes. "Secrets out now. And guess what? All I see is my mother." Steve brushed by Joe, who held on to him. Steve stopped walking. "She could of told us Joe. Maybe he would have made better decisions in his life if she didn't turn him away."

"All this time, he was just trying to get my attention." Joe felt that Steve needed a hug so he did just that. Steve was always so in command. But he also had a vulnerability to him as well. He hugged Joe back. "Danny took the news surprisingly well."

Steve said leaning back on the wall to watch Wo fat again. "Oh yeah?" Joe said. "And what about Aaliyah." Steve chuckled. "She said it made since that her and I were related." Steve shook his head. "I'm still in shock but I'm trying Joe."

Joe put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We know son, we know." a few seconds later, Crystal walked in. It was after midnight so the vampires were all wide awake. "Oh Sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here. 

Steve pushed himself from off the wall. "It's okay Crystal, we were just leaving." Steve went back down to his room where Aaliyah was rocking her brother in her arms. Steve frowned. "Where's Tyler." She looked at him. "I thought he could use a break, I told him we'd look after little Steven tonight."

Danny Scooted over as Steve got into bed. "I thought you were sleep Danno." Steve said laying down, facing Danny. "I was, and then one of the twins mistook my bladder for a punching bag. I had just finished using the bathroom when you came in."

Steve rubbed the side of Danny's belly. "I still can't believe Wo fat is my brother. Doris and her secret's are starting to get very old." Danny closed his eyes and scooted closer to Steve. "Get some sleep Steve, we can all talk about it tomorrow." Steve sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Night Danno." He said, pulling the Omega closer, trying not to think about Wo Fat and failing miserably.


	18. The Tie That Binds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. To thank you guys for reading my story, I will be posting three times this week. Enjoy this chapter!

Aaliyah had just taken a shower and dried off. She had swiped one of Steve's old T'shirts to wear. Five O was given the day off after Steve had talked it over with governor Denning who was glad that Steve was keeping him in the loop of what was going on with the den.

She wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was long, curly, and tangled. Very tangled. Matter of fact, she couldn't remember the last time she combed it. She decided that she would get someone else to do it. She left the bathroom with comb and brush in hand and went upstairs.

She passed right by her mother and went straight to Danny, who was sitting on the sofa beside Steve. "Can you untangle my hair, Danny?" The omega chuckled, and took the comb that she handed him. Her mother overheard her ask him and walked over. "I can do it Aaliyah, Danny may be too tired."

Aaliyah sat on the floor in front of Danny. "No, it's okay. Danny doesn't mind." Steve hid his smile behind the back of his hand. Aaliyah was determined that she was going to make Him and Danny her parents.

Steve knew that he should at least try to convince her to give her mother some of her time but the little alpha was as stubborn as he was and she did what she wanted. But Crystal didn't seem turned away by her daughter. Instead she left and came back with a comb to help Danny untangle the young alpha's locks.

Aaliyah smiled at her mother and actually started talking to she and Danny. They had a very comical conversation about pizza and what should and should not be on it. Steve was very amused. He was glad that Crystal wasn't easily turned away.

Moments later, Wo Fat entered the family room and sat on the other side closest to where some vampires were who stayed awake during the day. He folded his hands and pretended to watch what was on the television. Steve sighed.

He knew that Wo Fat wanted to be near him but both alpha's had to figure out where to start a relationship, as sour as it started. They had to start from scratch. Aaliyah was his niece after all and the twins would be her cousins so he wanted to have a decent relationship with his...Brother.

Steve stood and went over to Wo Fat. "Wanna ride with me to get some steaks for the grill? We have to pick up some pizza's on the way back." Wo Fat nodded and stood, following Steve towards the front door. "No pineapples on my pizza Steven!" Danny yelled.

Steve laughed. "No pineapples Daniel, I got it." Steve called back. Wo Fat smirked but remained silent as the two alpha's left the house to quickly get dinner for the household. Steve just hoped that nothing drastic would happen while the two were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the store was quiet as Steve and Wo Fat pondered the mystery of each other in the not so awkward silence. They quickly picked up steaks an other odds and ends before heading to Ioloni's Pizzeria. "I'm sorry about the way touched Danny. I should've never done that."

Wo Fat told Steve as they drove along. Steve didn't want to ever think about that again. Another alpha licking his pregnant mate. But he held his composure. "It's forgotten...As long as it doesn't happen again." Wo Fat looked out of the window.

As the two brothers neared the pizzeria, Steve noticed people running out of it. He and Wo fat looked at each other and then quickly exited the car. Steve, in his mind expected to see a vamp wolf terrorizing the would be pizza buyers but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Steve's shoulders dropped. "I knew I should have bought Danny." The Vampire Killer was back from his exile. He was holding a man by the back of his neck. Steve could smell that the captured man was a vampire. The Vampire Killer really didn't bother with humans.

The sinister werewolf smiled. "Hello again commander. Where is your pretty little mate. He's not here is he? Too bad because he's the only one who can banish me again." He then looked at the vampire that he had a hold of. 

"I was just asking my friend here if he wanted to join me and my vamp wolves. So what's your answer, vampire?" Steve didn't give the vampire a chance to answer before he hurled a chair at the vampire killer with brute force, knocking him off his feet. The vampire was free now. "Get out of here now!"

Steve said to the frighted vampire, who quickly disappeared. He then looked at Wo Fat. "Go get Danny, now!" Wo Fat nodded and left to go get the omega. Steve didn't have time to not trust Wo Fat. This vampire killer wasn't playing around and it looked like he wanted to turn every vampire into a Vamp wolf.

All Steve could think about were the vampires that were now in his keep and he didn't know yet if the transformation was reversible. The Vampire Killer stumble back to his feet and growled. "That was a mistake...Steve." He then charged at Steve, transforming into a large bear.

Steve transformed into his werewolf, just as the animal jumped on him. Steve then threw the shape shifter through the store window. Glass flew everywhere. When Steve made his way out of the store to continue his attack, he saw that the vampire killer had now shifted into a bull.

He really wished he knew that he was dealing with a shifter beforehand. The only other shifter he knew was Aaliyah who he knew wouldn't let Wo Fat leave the house with Danny without her. That meant the rest of five o would likely come as well.

He already began to hear HPD sirens coming their way. The bull then began running full force toward Steve, but before he could get close, a giant elephant ran into the side of the bull, sending him flying into the air and smashing down onto several cars.

The elephant then transformed back into Aaliyah. "You miss me?" She said, smirking at Steve. He patted her shoulder. "I knew you'd be here." He said as Danny walked up beside him. "I knew that spell wouldn't hold him forever."

Steve put his arm around Danny. "I hope you have another one because he's about to get up." The vampire killer was knocked so far off of his kilter that he had no choice but to turn back into his human form. He sneered when he saw Danny standing beside Steve and the omegas eyes began to glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In pure desperation, the vampire Killer quickly turned into a cheetah, lunging himself at Danny with extreme speed. Steve had to admit that he was worried in that instant but he remembered that Luke told him to trust in Danny's power.

Danny seemed nonplussed about the the large cat that was headed right towards him. Danny stepped forward and made a line in the dirt with his foot and then stepped back as soon as the Cheetah attempted to lunge across the line but instead it disappeared in mid air. And then Danny erased the line.

Just one touch from Steve and Danny's eyes went back to normal. He looked at Steve. "You just couldn't go out and bring me back a pizza, huh?" Steve smiled and hugged him. HPD questioned everyone that witnessed the attack.

Officer Mckinney walked up to Steve who was leaning on the hood of the Camaro beside Danny, Wo Fat and Aaliyah. The rest of five O was clearing the scene with HPD's help. "What are we looking at, commander. What does this vampire killer guy want?"

Steve sighed and lay his hand on Danny's belly. "We haven't quite figured that out yet, but I need to get Danny and the twins home. We'll be in touch Lieutenant." Steve then went and opened the passengers door for Danny to get in. "Wo Fat, Aaliyah, let's go get this meat on the grill."

That night Aaliyah had decided to take the first watch with Joe and Russ so Danny and Steve had the room to themselves. Danny lay on Steve's chest, listening to his heartbeat while they just enjoyed the silence together. Danny occasionally rubbed the side of his foot up and down Steve's leg.

They didn't speak because they already knew what the other was thinking. Steve was trying to make this a home for Danny and everyone else but it looked like everything was against them settling in at the moment.

But they decided to embrace that fact and deal with it the best they could. Their lives would even out sooner or later. They were enjoying their alone time when a light tap came at the door. "Come in." Steve called. When the door opened, a tear filled Peter came through the door, holding a pillow.

"If it's okay, can I sleep in here tonight?" Steve got up to examine the doctor. He had scratches on his back and arms. "Of course you can. You can lay beside Danny. I'll be back." Chin was a danger to Peter now, like he himself was to Danny but Chin seemed to be getting worse.

Chin was never like this. He was calm and level headed. Peter was not a werewolf. Chin could easily kill Peter and their unborn child. Steve had to put a stop to this. He had to. Just as he got to the top of the stairs, Chin appeared. "Where, is my omega Steve?"

Steve crossed his arms. "He's in the room with Danny." Chin went to pass Steve but Steve wouldn't let him. "Steve get out of my way. Peter belongs to me." Steve calmly shook his head. "Until you get yourself together, he belongs to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the head werewolf, Steve had the authority to take an alpha's right away to be near their omegas. He knew he should have exercised it earlier but now he had no choice. Chin was bitter but he didn't fight Steve. He still had a lot of respect for Steve and he knew that he was out of control.

He didn't want Peter or his child dead by the power of his hands so Aaliyah made sure Chin came nowhere near Peter. Mary wasn't to pleased about how Chin was treating her friend either but even she knew that Chin wasn't himself these days.

As the days passed though, Chin had become more and more like himself again with counseling from Kristy and Aponte until he was allowed to be near Peter again. Aaliyah had also grown closer to Wo fat as he spent more time with Steve.

Steve found that his and Wo Fat's relationship had come pretty easy. They even laughed together, reminiscing about their childhoods. Secretly, it broke Steve's heart that Wo Fat could have been with him the whole time. He still hadn't said a word to Doris, he was still pissed at her.

She had robbed him of having an older brother all because her pride got in the way. Steve also started growing very protective of Wo Fat because the alpha had done a complete 360 since Steve had accepted him. 

It appeared that he was truthful when he said all he wanted was a family. Doris's rejection had corrupted him, but now he was with his family. Doris also knew the whole time that Aaliyah was her granddaughter. But now that Steve looked back, he realized that Doris actually treated Aaliyah like her grandchild.

It was now 5:00 on a warm breezy spring evening and Steve left Danny sleeping and went out to enjoy the breeze as he sat on the porch swing with a cold beer. Aaliyah, who was always not so far behind him, came out as well and unapologetic-ally sat on his lap.

"Tyler and Michael's in the room with Danny." She said as she leaned back on his chest to make herself more comfortable. Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around the little alpha. Sometimes she just needed to be a child.

"Steve?" She asked. "Yeah?" Steve grunted. "Do you love me?" Steve frowned. "Of I course I do Aaliyah." Steve answered. "Do you love my dad?" Steve sighed. "We're getting there." Aaliyah wrapped her arms around Steve's arm which was across her chest. 

"Forgive Doris, okay? You only get one mom and I didn't have one for a while. And then I met you and Danny and I knew where I belonged. I have a family now and she is my grandmother. She makes bad decisions but she means well."

Steve smiled. "How did you get so smart?" Aaliyah chuckled. "I took from my mother's side." she said playfully, receiving a tickle from Steve. After that, she leaned back on Steve's chest. "I love you too." 

She said to the alpha, who just smiled and kissed the top of her head. Just then Danny burst out the door, holding his stomach, with a clear substance running down his leg. Steve and Aaliyah sat up. "Steve, the twins are coming." Danny huffed out.


	19. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is chapter 19. Excuse the typos if any. I wanted to get this chapter out because I'll be posting again probably tomorrow night. Enjoy.

At the moment that Steve realized the twins were coming, he froze. He just sat there staring at his mate with Aaliyah still sitting on his lap. But as soon as Danny bent over in pain from a contraction, both he and Aaliyah sprang to their feet.

Tyler and Michael had also come out to see about Danny. Aaliyah the frowned. "Steve, remember what Shane said about Petrov and his brother. Now that we know, we can keep Peter from walking around the hospital without an alpha and we can actually look out for them."

Steve nodded and picked Danny up in his arms and headed to the car. Aaliyah get the hospital bag and my wallet, please. Tell Chin and Peter that Danny's in labor. Aaliyah left to go do what Steve had asked her.

Not soon after, Kono came running out. "Danny's in labor? What are we still doing here Steve, let's go!" She started pushing the alpha toward the car while Danny was in his arms trying to remember how to breath.

Steve suddenly thought about the fact that no one besides the den even knew Danny was having twins, let alone Alpha and Omega twins. It was going to get even more interesting as soon as that announcement got out.

But Steve didn't have time to worry about that, he needed to get Danny to the hospital. They were about to be parents. They jumped into their cars and sped out of the driveway. Steve let Chin Drive and he and Peter got in the back to breath with Danny.

Sweat dripped down Danny's forehead as he tried to focus on his breaths. He respect for women went sky high as the contractions got closer and closer together. He was just glad that he didn't have to push the twins out.

They had called ahead to the hospital and requested a private room for after the twins were born and they alerted HPD just in case anything popped off, which was a high possibility knowing the dens track record.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, there was a gurney waiting for Danny and soon he was being prepped for surgery. Chin kept an eye on Peter and made sure he wasn't by himself walking around. They also made sure all doors stayed shut so no one could get a peek of Danny.

Steve had pulled some strings(Via the governor)where all of five O were allowed to wait in the room Danny would be recovering in. Steve was also prepped with scrubs. They had already opted to use the gas mask to put Danny under. He was told to count backwards from ten but was out at 2. Steve took a deep breath. It was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About forty-five minutes later, Steve was cutting the umbilical cords from the twins. After that, they were being cleaned and so was Danny who was still under. To Steve's surprise, the twins were identical. The only way that you could tell them apart was the first one pulled out (Jacob) had fine dark brown hair like Steve.

The second had blonde hair and when he opened his eyes, they were light blue, instead of dark like most babies eyes are at first. When Jacob didn't cry, they were puzzled because he was very much alert and breathing. Even when Peter lightly slapped his bottom to get a reaction, he seemed to only growl in annoyance.

Even when they took his brother John out, there was no cry, just a yawn. Steve wished Danny was awake to see their amazing twin boys. After the twins were looked over and weighed, Danny and the twins were wheeled to his room, where anxious den members were waiting.

They all too were wearing scrubs. Steve was all smiles as he walked in the room. "The doctor said since Danny's still out, that we can feed the twins." He looked at Aaliyah. "You want to feed one of them?" She smiled. "Sure." Of course she went straight for the Omega baby.

She was drawn to omegas and she didn't fight it. "They look like both of you." She said, picking up the infant, with Kono and Kristy right there to make sure she had a hold of the child. "I've held my brother, remember ladies?" They both put up their hands. "Sorry." They both said smiling.

After the twins were fed, they were taken to the nursery with Chin, Adam, and Aponte following them, while Steve stayed with Danny. Steve had to admit that he wanted the twins and Danny to stay in one room, but they had to do some tests on the twins before they returned them to the room.

At about 12:00 midnight, Danny awoke. "Hey Danno. You okay?" Danny drowsily shook his head. "The twins okay?" Steve smile and grabbed the bottle of water beside Danny's bed so he could drink some. "They twins are fine. They're beautiful Danny. Jacob has brown hair like me and John has blond hair like you. His eyes are an amazing shade of light blue."

Danny smiled. "Can I see them?" Steve stood and went to the call button and asked the staff to bring the babies to the room. Five minutes later, Chin, Adam, Aponte, came back, escorting the twins back to the room. Danny was handed both twins. "Oh my goodness." his all he could get out.

Silent happy tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked down at Jacob. "You took so much out of me and then you go and hide your brother from me." He said playfully. The weird thing is that it seemed like the baby was actually listening to him. Jacob was looking right at Danny, focused solely on the omega that was holding him.

John had fallen asleep. Danny looked at Steve. "How long do I have to stay here? When can we take the twins home?" Steve, bent down and took Jacob from Danny. "Peter said all three of you should be good to go in three days." 

The den decided to give the knew family some alone time and left the room, and Chin went to find Peter. Steve was almost asleep with Jacob still his arms asleep, when Chin came in in a panic. "Steve, Peter's gone!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then Steve's phone rang. It was lieutenant Mckinney. "Steve we're tailing a van that bystanders said you're doctor Peter was forced into. There's also a werewolf chasing the van. I assume it's one of your den members."

Steve looked at Chin. "Their tailing the van and so is Aaliyah. Go get your omega back, no matter what." Chin nodded and bolted out the door. "Not one moment of peace." Steve said, dialing his phone and put it up to his ear.

"Mary, how is everything at the house?" he asked. "Quiet here. How are Danny and the twins?" Steve frowned. Their fine but we have another problem. Mary huffed. "Don't we always? What happened now. Steve stood back up because she wasn't going to like it.

"Peter's been taken. But five O, and HPD and on their trail." Steve waiting for her response. "How could Chin let this happen, he was supposed to protect him." She said. "I know Mary but we can't dwell on that right now, just on getting him back.

"Steve what if someone is trying to separate us? Maybe they expected you to leave as well." Danny pulled the infant in his arms closer to his chest. It made a lot of sense. Maybe they were seen after all. But how?

"They'll get him back Mary." Steve said, locking eyes with Danny as they heard commotion out in the hallway. Steve put his finger up to his mouth and Danny shook his head. He peeked out and saw hospital staff rushing to and fro as the hospital lights started going off one by one and then all power shut off.

Steve quickly shut the door back. "I think you're right Danno. But one advantage is that werewolves can see in the dark. There's a wheel chair right across the hallway that I'm going to go get for you and the twins. You haven't healed yet." 

Steve whispered to Danny. "You're going to leave us?" Steve sighed. "Only for two seconds Danny." Steve handed Jacob to the worried omega. Danny didn't know if he had the strength to defend himself and the twins if Steve didn't make it back to them in time.

"Hurry back Steve." Steve nodded and then peeked out the door again. He heard one nurse say that the phones were dead, as he raced down the hall to get the wheel chair, he then quickly returned to Danny. "See, I told you I'd be right back."

Steve got Danny and the babies into the chair and began rolling them down the hall. The twins hadn't had any shots but he had to get them out of the hospital. Only if he could get them to the car. If only. "He was stopped by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Where are you going in such a hurry old friend?" The voice said behind him.


	20. Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 20 guys. enjoy!

When Steve turned around, he wasn't really surprised to see Petrov standing there with a grin on his face but when he looked at Danny and saw him holding twins, his face grew to confused. Even in the darkness, Steve could tell from the expression on the Russian's face that he was more than surprised.

"Twins? The little omega was carrying twins this whole time?" And then the smile was back. Steve sneered. "Where's Peter? Where is he being taken?" Petrov frowned. "Who's Peter?" Just then Petrov's brother came up and stood beside him.

"Sergei, we should get the little omega and go, before the rest of five o comes back." Steve laughed. "You think it's just that easy huh? That you guys are going just be able to take Danny and leave." Danny remained silent, trusting in Steve's ability to protect him and the twins.

Just then Steve sniffed the air. Petrov and his brother covered their noses. "What the heck is that smell?" The younger brother asked. Danny looked at Steve because they knew exactly what that smell was and obviously so did Petrov, who pulled his brother in the opposite direction.

"Another time commander, huh. Let's see if you can protect your mate and twins now." He laughed and he and his brother disappeared down the hall. What they smelled were vamp wolves. But they actually smelled worse. Like they were decaying.

And these days, wherever there were vamp wolves, there was the Vampire Killer. Vamp wolves liked the darkness. They were probably in the basement of the hospital the whole time. Now they were awake, and no doubt hungry.

Steve continued quickly wheeling Danny and the twins out of the hospital and to the car. But he needed to alert someone that there were at least five or more vamp wolves somewhere in the hospital and they just woke up.

He looked at Danny. "No Steve, don't leave." Steve looked back at the hospital. "Danny i have to warn them." Danny shook his head. "You have to protect us. I'm too weak to right now. I'm tired Steve." Steve sighed. Danny was right. Steve had to protect his family.

So Steve called officer McKinney and told him about the vamp wolves. He then let Steve know that the van and Aaliyah had gotten away from him. He did get the license plate though. there was now an APB out on it. Steve shook his head. They couldn't catch a break even if it flew right in front of their faces.

The power to the hospital then went back on. Steve was glad about that. The back up generators could only last but for so long. They then started to hear sirens. Steve quickly buckled Danny and the twins in the car. His babies weren't going back in that hospital.

When they arrived back home, the den was outside, surrounding something that Steve couldn't see. All he knew was that they were looking at the ground. When he got out of the car, they looked at him with sad faces. When he made his way into the circle. He saw Chin hovered over a lifeless, bloody,Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaliyah looked at Steve with tears in her eyes. "I made them lose control of the wheel and they crashed. I'm so sorry." She said and started crying. Steve didn't know how to feel. Peter had been through so much, just to die.

Steve was sorry in that moment. If Peter was a werewolf he'd heal but he wasn't. Sub humans can die. Danny had no Idea what was going on but his incision was almost healed so he could walk. He held the twins tight in his arms and walked to the middle of the circle.

His face dropped. "Oh no." He gasped. He then handed the twins to Steve, and knelt down and lay one hand on Peter's chest and the other on his stomach. Danny's eyes were glowing and he was unaware of what he was doing. His body was in control this time.

Danny's hands glowed red while he lifted his face up to the sky and closed his eyes tight, like he was lifting something too heavy. When his hands stopped glowing, he passed out on the ground but Peter took a heavy breath and started coughing.

Chin's face lit up as he picked up the bloody Omega and held him close. Steve looked at Kono. Everyone was speechless. "Steve, I think we need to learn more about Danny's ancestors. Luke didn't mention anything about healing powers." Aaliyah said.

Kono and Leah took the twins from Steve so he could pick Danny up off of the ground. Steve took Danny downstairs and lay him in the bed. The twins were taken upstairs to visit the vampires who had no idea what had been going on.

Steve sat beside where Danny lay. "What's next Danno?" Steve asked quietly. Steve had started to believe that Danny powers were because of the twins being in his stomach. But turns out that Danny's powers were his own and Luke was right.

Where was Luke? Steve started to wonder more and more where the tornado of a man went to. He hadn't manifested in days and Steve had a creeping feeling that something was very wrong, other than what was already wrong.

Steve noticed that Danny's belly was already starting to revert back to it's pre-baby state, unlike female humans that just had a baby. Danny in himself was unique but Steve had to find out once and for all, how unique the omega actually was.

That meant calling Danny's parents, or searching for the answers himself. Who's to say that they were even aware of what Danny could do anyway. Steve went to run he and Danny a bath. He had to get the hospital smell off of both of them, and most of all, he had to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve then started to think about how quickly Petrov retreated. Werewolves weren't afraid of vamp wolves. So why did he really run away? Steve picked up a wash rag and began to wash Danny while still lost in thought.

He then got them both dry and into clean sleepers. He lay Danny back down and he lay behind him. His eyes were tired and so was his brain. He knew the twins would be well taken care of while he and Danny rested. He just needed to close his eyes for a few moments.

But it wasn't until Steve opened his eyes back up that he realized that it was the next morning. He lifted his head to look around the room and saw that the twins were sleeping in a bassinet beside the bed and Aaliyah was back in their bed.

He knew that the little alpha, although Peter was alive, still felt responsible for him getting hurt. He could feel sadness radiating off of her in her sleep. Steve then got up and went to check on Peter. Chin was standing by the window when Steve walked in the room.

"I don't blame Aaliyah. She was just trying to get him back. Peter doesn't blame her either." Steve shook his head. "I know. How's he doing?" Chin looked over at the sleeping omega. "He's okay. Steve...If Petrov and his brother wasn't behind the abduction then who was?"

"HPD called this morning and said the bodies were gone. So apparently the abductors were werewolves or vampires. Or somebody took the bodies to hide evidence. We have more questions than answers and we need to find out how everyone but us knows just how special Danny really is."

Steve had to admit that Chin wasn't wrong. They were so far out of the loop when it came to Danny but everyone else knew. Maybe there was some written book of Danny's ancestors. He was going to find out.

Because he could feel that same power radiating from the twins, he had to find something out fast. Peter slowly sat up. "Chin, can you get me some water please?" He croaked. Peter looked at Steve. "Danny's amazing."

Steve shook his head. "I know. It worries me though, that there are people out there that think they can just take him from me." Peter lay back down. "Their idiots if they think that. I wouldn't be surprised now if Danny could shoot laser beams out of his eyes."

Steve huffed a laugh. "Yeah, me neither." He said leaving the room. Just then Crystal appeared in front of Steve. "The twins, there's something about them. They feel powerful. Even though they are newborn, they seem very aware of what's going on." 

Steve agreed and then thought of something. "Crystal do you think you can find out where luke is, can you feel him?" Crystal closed her eyes and forcused on her breaths. A minute later, she suddenly opened her eyes back up. "Did you see him, where is he?" She frowned. "With Petrov."


	21. Powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short update guys. I promise the next one is longer. Enjoy!

"What the heck is Luke doing with Petrov?" Russ asked after Steve had let the den in on this information. Steve rubbed his forehead. "I don't know but Crystal said she saw something around his neck with an inscription on it."

Russ frowned. "Something like what? Like a collar?" Crystal shook her head. "Yes, and he didn't look too pleased about it." Aaliyah looked at Steve. "So how did they get it around his neck?" Just as Steve was about to say something back, Peter walked in and he noticed Aaliyah shrink back a bit.

He also noticed that she quickly shook herself and straitened up again. Chin and Peter had already assured her that they didn't blame her for Peter getting hurt. They blamed the people that took him in the first place. It's like she had to keep reminding herself of that.

She must've realized Steve was looking at her because she quickly looked at him and forced a smile. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed a bit before letting go. Danny was curled up in the corner of the couch asleep with the twins tucked comfortably against his chest.

The twins still didn't cry, but when anyone tried to take them from Danny besides Steve, Jacob would growl. John was quiet and slept most of the time but Jacob seemed to always be aware and he refused to leave Danny.

Steve didn't realize that he was pacing by the couch like a territorial Lion, daring anyone to come near his mate and children. He even had to catch himself when Doris came near to admire Danny and the twins. He had to stop a growl that got caught in his throat.

As he realized how many alphas were around, it made him more and more uncomfortable to have Danny sleeping in the living room. He knew he was being silly because this was his den and most of them had omegas but his instincts to keep his family separated from the den while sleeping, was getting the better of him.

He didn't let on what he was doing. "Come on Danno, lets go downstairs so you can be more comfortable." Danny groggily stood with Jacob while Steve held John and the four went downstairs. Danny grumbled the whole way about how he was already comfortable and didn't know why he had to move.

But as soon as the omega's head hit the pillow, he was out. Steve made sure the twins were tucked back under Danny before he left the room to go talk to the others about what to do about getting Luke back. Aaliyah looked suspiciously at Steve as he came back in the living room.

"You wanted him to be more comfortable or more not around anyone other than you?" She said with a smirk. Steve didn't answer. Aaliyah was too smart for her own good. She was definitely beyond her years.

Steve then realized something, looking over the living room occupants. Michael wasn't as attached to little Steven, as he was to Tyler. That was probably because the baby wasn't really his. He barely ever held the child because he almost always had his arms around Tyler.

He wasn't abrasive to Tyler anymore though, so that was something. The relationship grew comfortable to be around. And as Adrian's Belly grew, the more protective Nathan became but he wasn't violent in the least bit. He treated Adrian like gold as did the younger alphas to their omegas.

It seemed to Steve that only some of them, got the whole alpha thing wrong. But they all were still learning. And now Steve had an omega child that he had to keep safe from other alphas growing up. His head hurt just thinking about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you, I'm not telling you a thing." Luke said to Petrov, folding his arms. Petrov smiled. "How is Danny able to carry twins? No other male omega can. One twin was an omega, I could smell his sweet baby scent from where I stood."

Luke pointed to the collar on his neck. "Take this thing off of me so I can go." Sergei leaned against the wall. "You're the one that came here. Too bad for you, I have a little psychic omega of my own. She knew you were coming."

"She knew what spell to cast to freeze you where you stood. She also made the collar. Nadia's very talented. Too bad she can't tell me anything about Danny. She can't see that. But you know. Don't you, genie?"

Luke tilted his head. "I'll tell you one thing about Danny, if you want to know so badly." That got Petrov's attention. "Tell me." Luke shook his head. "Danny is one of the most powerful beings on the face of this earth and the only alpha worthy of him is the alpha that gave him those twins and the only alpha that can handle his power."

"And those twins..." Luke paused, then said nothing. Leaving Petrov leaning in like he was about to hear a big secret. "What about the twins?" Luke folded his hands and closed his eyes. "The twins Genie! Tell me!" Petrov lost his temper and slammed the back of his hand into Luke's jaw.

Luke almost fell out of the chair that he was sitting in. Almost. He sat back up straight, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Did that make you feel better?" Luke sneered, and then closed his eyes again. Sergei took a deep breath, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Luke at the moment. "Let me know when you're ready to talk genie."

With that, Luke was locked in the room. To anybody else, it mattered that Luke was stuck within that room as long as that collar was around his neck. But the one person that could free him, had just had twins and was probably asleep. If only he could connect with Crystal and tell her, then he could be freed if Danny called him, collar or not.

But when he closed his eyes, and tried to connect with Crystal, there was another connection. Luke was never around to meet the new younger den so he didn't recognize Shane. The pixie looking omega looked around and frowned. "Who's that?" Matt was asleep, curled up around him while the omega was watching television.

Luke still had his eyes closed. "My name's Luke, I'm Danny's guide. I was trying to connect with Crystal but got you instead." Shane looked at Matt to make sure he was still sleeping. "Oh, you're who their talking about how to rescue. Steve's been looking for you." Shane said telepathically.

"I need you to go tell Danny to call me. I have some kind of collar around my neck in-scripted with a spell. I can't physically leave myself, only Danny can free me." Shane told Luke he would. He then woke Matt and told him what had just happened and then they both went to find Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danny, wake up." Steve gently shook Him awake. Jacob started growling so Steve gave him his pacifier which seemed to calm the newborn alpha. "Okay, okay, I'm awake." Danny said, squinting at the bright light that was assaulting his eyes.

He sat up slowly, avoiding jostling the twins too much. That's when Danny noticed that half the den was in the room. "What's going on?" Steve sat on the bed. "Petrov has Luke. he was able to get some kind of collar around his neck. We still don't know how that happened." 

"But he connected with Shane somehow and told him that if you call him, he'll be able to come back here." Danny looked around the room. "So I'm just supposed to call him and he'll magically appear like a genie?" Shane shrugged. "That's what he said."

Danny sighed and then shook his head and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and opened his eyes which were now light green. He said nothing but instead called to Luke in his mind. Luke felt the collar melt off of his neck.

He was freed, just as Petrov walked back in with a surprised look on his face. "How?.....Luke rubbed his neck. "I'd like to stay and tell you, but my master calls." And with that Luke tornado-ed himself through a crack in the window and vanished.

Petrov's mouth was stunned open as he turned and looked at the little psychic omega. "I thought you said, the spell was unbreakable." She crossed her arms, clearly not afraid of him. "I said that he couldn't break it, I didn't say that no one else could break it."

"The one who broke that spell," She pointed. "You probably shouldn't mess with. That is one powerful omega." Petrov balled his fist up and screamed. "That's why he should be mine!" He said, stomping out of the room.

Nadia looked at Petrov's younger brother. "Just between you and me, he better hope he never gets his hands on that omega." His brother frowned. "Why?" She crossed her arms. "Besides the obvious? Those twins. Their not normal. Most who are born to have powers, grow into them. Those twins were born with them."


	22. Into the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is chapter 22. The next chapter is coming soon! Enjoy!

"They don't squirm as much as little Steven does in the bathtub." Aaliyah said as she helped Danny bathe the twins. John smiled up at her as she washed him. He was a calm baby. Jacob was also calm until Danny had to leave the bathroom to get their towels.

The young alpha growled at Aaliyah until Danny came back. "What's wrong with that child? He growls instead of cries." Danny chuckled. "Look at who his father is." Aaliyah huffed. "I rather him cry." Aaliyah said, picking John up out of the tub.

They had put the twins down on the bed to finish toweling them off, when Steve walked in. "Aaliyah, Wo fat's back with Doris, he asked for you." Wo fat and Doris had left for a few days to connect as mother and son. It was a slow process but they were making a little progress.

Steve picked Jacob up and kissed him. The little alpha closed his eyes and coed like a normal baby. Aaliyah threw up her arms. "Oh sure, I get growled at but he's all calm with you." She frowned and left out of the room.

Steve looked at Danny. "What was that about?" Steve handed Danny Jacob while he picked up john. "She's just frustrated that Jacob doesn't like anyone but us." Steve hugged and kissed the twin in his arms. "Why is that, you think?"

Danny shrugged, and sighed, Putting on Jacob's diaper while Steve put on John's who had fallen to sleep again. Steve looked at Jacob who was looking straight at him and smiled. Jacob smiled back at him.

Doris walked in and Jacob again started growling at her. John then opened his eyes back up and turned his head towards his brother and Jacob looked at him and quieted. They were still looking at each other like they were having a silent conversation.

The fascinated adults in the room were quiet as both babies then drifted off to sleep. Danny and Steve looked at each other. "What was that?" Doris asked. "Did they just have some kind of...." Doris stopped as Luke walked in looking at the twins.

He took out his cell phone and went to Instagram and showed it to Steve. "Oh my God." Steve said under his breath as Luke showed Danny. Someone had taken pictures of the twins at the hospital and posted them, titled."Guess who had these twins" and a picture of Danny was posted as well.

Danny rubbed his forehead dizzily as he was forced to sit down and passed out right after. Now everyone would know about Danny and the twins. "Who the heck took that picture." Doris asked as Steve saw about Danny. "Mom can you get him some water?" Steve asked her as he loosed Danny's shirt buttons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve, stared at the pictures of the twins on Instagram going through his mind at who could have taken those pics. He knew it wasn't Peter because first of all he knew how bad of an idea that would have been and anyway he didn't have the time.

The Instagram name that posted it didn't seem to have any personal pics on it. Just pictures of different sceneries and people. Whoever took the pics, was definitely a traveler. But when he typed in @cryglertraveler on google, there was no Facebook or any face to put to the name.

Danny hadn't taken the news well at all. But he hadn't fainted because of that, he was majorly dehydrated. He was sitting up in the bed, drinking his third bottle of water while Kono and Aaliyah were feeding the twins their bottles upstairs.

Steve sighed and got up from his seat and rubbed his hand over his face. When he looked at Danny, the Omega stretched his hand out to Steve for him to take it. Steve walked over and took Danny's hand, sitting down beside him.

"This is bad Danno." Steve said, putting his arm around Danny's shoulder. Steve noticed that the omega didn't respond so he looked at him. Danny just stared forward with a sad expression. Steve knew Danny wanted to say something so he pushed a little.

"What is it Danno? Tell me what you're thinking." Danny hugged his arms close to his chest. "I was just thinking...What if someone catches us off guard a gets their hands on me and the twins and my powers don't work?"

He looked at Steve then and frowned. "You can't let anybody take us Steve." Steve hugged him close. "Nobody's going to get their hands on you or the twins Danno, I promise." Danny rubbed his forehead. "Can you get my babies from Kono and Aaliyah?"

Danny pushed gently out of Steve's embrace and lay down with his back towards Steve. Steve was stuck for a moment. Did Danny think he couldn't protect them? He ran his fingers through Danny's hair. "Yeah sure, I'll get them Danno."

Steve said and went to get the twins. When he left the room, instead of going straight upstairs, he leaned on the wall, wiping the moisture away from his eyes so no one would see. Did Danny doubt him? But it was crazy to Steve that Danny was so powerful but still expected Steve to be the one to protect him and the twins.

That also said something about how Danny saw him. As a protector. So Steve shook himself and took a deep breath and went to get the twins. Steve was surprised when he got upstairs that Jacob wasn't growling at anyone and he and his twin were awake. "Danny wants the twins ladies."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Steve asked Aaliyah and Kono to take the twins Downstairs. When he answered the door, he was met by Clara and Eddie Williams worried faces. "The news Steven, turn on the news!" Eddie Williams said passing quickly by Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve wanted to scratch his eyes out when he turned the TV and to the news Station "This just in. There has actually been a very historic event to happen right here in Hawaii. A male Omega has actually given birth to an alpha and omega set of identical twins!" The news reporter seemed elated but she had no idea how catastrophic this was.

"And who is this omega, you ask....?" Steve held his face. "Please don't..." He whispered. "It's all over Instagram people. None other than detective Danny Williams! Congratulations to the new parents!" 

Steve just stood, staring at the Television although Wo Fat had clicked it off. "Steve...Are you okay?" He slowly turned and headed downstairs to Danny, with the den lost at what to do next. Danny's Parents and Doris followed behind Steve.

When they entered the room, Danny smiled when he saw his parents but his smiled dropped when he saw the look on all their faces. "What happened Steve?" Steve sat on the bed. "The news about you and the twins have gone beyond Instagram and made the news."

Danny frowned. "The news...Who?..." Danny couldn't even get it out he was so angry. He just closed his eyes and held his head. "Maybe it was Petrov. Maybe he had someone at the hospital take pictures of the twins. You remember? He has a psychic omega too?" Aaliyah said, pulling John close to her.

Steve gently pulled Danny's hands down from his head. "Danno look at me." When Danny opened his eyes, they were light green. His mother gasped because she was never around to see Danny's eyes change color before. Danny didn't respond.

"He's escaped inside himself." Crystal said entering the room. "This is all too much for him right now after having the twins. This is how he's dealing with it." Steve frowned. "Should we just wait for him to come back on his own?"

She looked at Steve and shook her head. "Only you can bring him back Steve. Whenever he does this, your the one that has to bring him back, why do you think he wound up with you? it wasn't a coincidence. You were chosen by the universe long ago."

"If you can't bring him back from this...He won't come back." It was one thing after another. Steve looked back at Danny's emotionless face and green eyes. Tears came from them but there was nothing else."

The other times it was easy to bring Danny back but this time he could only get the omega to open his eyes. Steve looked around at the distressed faces in the room and realized if he failed to bring Danny back, he'd be failing everyone else as well. Him doubting himself wouldn't help Danny, he knew that. But how would he get Danny to come back this time?


	23. Alpha Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings Danny back to himself easier than he thought it would be and Steve and Russ has a surprise for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted this week. I was really busy but hopefully I can make up for it next week. Enjoy!

Steve was only stumped for how to bring Danny back to the surface for only minutes before he knew what to do. Danny loved when Steve whispered secrets only they shared, in his ear and he also loved when Steve told him that he loved him so he decided to combine the two.

Crystal told Steve that it would never be hard for Danny's true alpha to bring him back from a trance. This was Steve's true test of his worthiness to Danny. With everyone else watching, Steve Scooted as close as he could to Danny and leaned into his ear, and whispered, "Danno, I love you, come back now."

Steve then looked Danny into his eyes. "The twins need you." It only took seconds before Danny came back to himself but he looked sad. Steve asked everyone to clear the room. "I left on purpose." Danny said, picking up John and hugging him close."

Steve got on the bed and sat beside Danny. Jacob was in his cradle making whining sounds. "He can't see me." Danny said and Steve frowned and looked at him in confusion. "He's whining cause he can't see me. He takes that from you." Danny said with no humor in his voice.

Steve sighed. He had bought Danny back but there was something missing or too much of something. Steve got up and picked Jacob up and walked back over to the bed. "See Jacob, daddy's fine." Steve said to the baby, who smiled.

Danny finally smiled a little. "If he's this protective of me now, just wait till he gets older." Steve chuckled and lay Jacob on a pillow and walked over to Danny's side and gently took John from him and lay him beside his brother.

He took Danny by his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Look at me Danny." Steve said, and the omega looked up at him. "I'm going to protect you and the twins with everything I have, whether you have powers or not. You guys and this den are my world. I'm going to protect my world."

It's like that was all Danny needed to hear. That Steve wasn't depending on his powers because they were unpredictable still. He smiled and shook his head. "Okay." He said getting up on his toes to kiss Steve.

They hadn't kissed in while and it showed. Steve's arms tightened around Danny's waist and Danny held tighter around Steve's shoulders. They were caught up in a sudden moment of passion but was quickly brought to reality when Jacob started growling.

They stopped kissing, and looked at Jacob. "What I can't kiss my mate?" Steve asked the baby, who was happy again now that the two had parted. "Hater." Steve said rolling his eyes, and went and starting tickling the little alpha who started giggling.

"It's their nap time Steve." Danny said. Steve agreed and they both picked up a twin and turned on the sleep music CD that Kono had bought for the twins. They then sat beside each other, rocking the twins who were sleep fifteen minutes after. They lay each twin in their own cradle and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought we laid them in their cradles." Steve said with a confused look on his face when he and Danny went back into the room. "We did Steve. I know we did." The two stood side by side, staring down at the twins who slept side by side on the bed, holding hands.

"Did Aaliyah move them, you think?" Steve asked, scratching his head. Danny shook his head no. "Aaliyah just came back with Wo Fat and Crystal." Danny said, folding his arms. "Kono...?" Danny again shook his head. "Nobody came down here Steve."

Steve then narrowed his eyes. "Then how did they get from their cradles to the bed?" Danny scratched under his chin. "I have no idea." He chuckled. Steve looked at Danny. "Okay, let's just keep this to ourselves for right now."

Danny agreed. They were already the most wanted, they didn't need it getting out that the twins somehow got themselves from their cradles to the bed. Steve and Danny knew what this meant. Both of the twins had powers and not just the omega of them.

Steve and Danny just went about the rest of the evening as usual. They spent time with both the den and the vampires. The night closed uneventful and they were glad about it. Steve knew Danny needed to get away from all the drama for a little while so he planned a little get away with Russ for them all where no one would find them.

He would tell Danny in the morning because the omega was knocked out on the sofa in their room. He was exhausted. Danny always seemed exhausted. It was good that the vampire killer was still in exile. But Steve was sure that he would soon find his way out, and Danny needed all of his strength to deal with that werewolf.

Russ seemed to know the island like the back of his hand so that's why Steve knew that he would know someplace they all could go to relax their minds at least for a week. One of the elders in Russ's coven owned a house on a secluded peace of land that you could only get to by boat.

Russ had assured Steve that only the elders knew about the house and they kept it a secret, especially because they knew that Russ's coven had a traitor among them. As Steve lifted Danny off of the couch and transferred him to the bed, his mind drifted to the twins.

He wondered how they got from the cradles to the bed. Did they float? Maybe. The twins were sound asleep right now, back in their cradles. So Steve was happy to pull Danny close to his chest. He sniffed Danny's freshly washed hair and reveled in the omega's sweet scent.

He was happy that they would soon be able to breath for a while without anyone coming after them. He had already let governor Denning know that they'd be disappearing for a while and this time the governor completely agreed and told Steve to take as long as they needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Steve and Russ let everyone know that they were all going away for two weeks. Needless to say everyone was happy about it, especially Danny. Danny's smile did something to Steve. His tired eyes told a story that only Steve could read.

Danny was tough but he'd been through so much for an omega and now this Petrov, and vampire killer Fiasco. At least he no longer had to worry about Wo Fat. The alpha seemed to be adjusting now. He still stayed as close to Steve as he could.

Sometimes it was like Wo Fat needed that brotherly love from Steve. He had to be around Steve. Sometime Steve would pretend that he couldn't feel Wo Fat sniffing him on the sly or a quick touch like he was testing the waters.

The hesitation meant that they weren't there yet, but like everything else, their relationship was a work in progress. But Mary had no problems embracing Wo Fat or giving him a peck on the cheek. It seemed natural for her and for that Steve envied her.

Steve was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was staring right at Wo Fat until Danny shook his arm. "Steve you okay?" Steve looked at Danny. "Yeah..Yeah Danno I'm fine. I was just thinking." Danny got an amused look on his face. "Really?...How does that feel? You need to sit down for a minute?"

Steve huffed a laugh. "You know, I do actually think sometimes Danny." Steve squeezed Danny around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go pack Danno. Russ, make sure everyone get's ready. We leave in three hours."

Russ was becoming very close to Crystal's coven because he had to be away from his own while being with Steve and the den. So he went upstairs to help them prepare to leave. "So, Steve you're sure no one but the elders know where we're going?"

"Danny asked while packing the suit cases. "Nobody...So if someone does find us of not the friendly kind, we can kinda guess who's been giving out information about us." Danny picked up Jacob and sniffed his pamper. "Oh man! What have you been eating puppy?" 

Jacob seemed amused by that. "Steve can you change John and dress him? I'll take care of Jacob." Steve shook his head and picked up John. He had pooped as well. "If they have powers, the least they can do is change their own pampers."

Danny chuckled. "Your ridiculous. Change your child." Steve laughed, and began seeing about John. After the twins were all cleaned and dressed, and Danny and Steve had showered, it was time to go.

The Babies were put in there car seats and everyone boarded their cars and the buses. Aaliyah insisted on riding with Steve and Danny and of course she got her way. It was 12 midnight when they left, and Steve prayed within himself that this would be an uneventful, relaxing vacation.


	24. The Island Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den arrives to the Island only to find out that they may not be alone for long. One of the twins show a little more of their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy

After the den and the coven arrived at the private dock, a private yacht took them the 40 miles to the Island of destination. Russ was right. The only way to get to the island was by boat. There was no way any type of helicopter could land with that amount of trees around.

Steve immediately sent out some of the werewolves as well as some vampires to scour the island to make sure they were the only ones there. Russ led the rest of them up to the house. It was a huge mansion that would afford them lots of space.

Since knowing Russ, it seemed like they'd been staying in a lot of mansions, which Steve wasn't going to complain about. They needed a huge home for their always growing den. Steve knew that one day he would have to stop welcoming people into his den but he wasn't ready to cut it off just yet.

Danny was standing beside him holding Jacob while he held John, looking the place over. After the scouts came back to let Steve know that there was no one else on the island, he told every one that they could settle in but to stay alert.

No matter how badly they needed this vacation, he preferred them to stay conscious of unforeseen threats. Steve could feel himself becoming more like the leader that he needed to be. He didn't have time to doubt himself. He had a mate and twins now. He had to step all the way up now.

Danny Lay John on the bed and looked out of the window. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see so much water surrounding us." Steve walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "This is for you Danno, I did this for you."

Steve kissed Danny's cheek. "Come on, let's get the twins settled." Peter had come in to check Danny's blood pressure. "You're blood pressure is slightly elevated Danny, try to get some rest okay. Let Steve carry the den for right now." Peter smiled and winked before he left back out.

"He seems happier these days." Steve said taking off his shoes, and changing to swim shorts. "Yeah Chin's doing better with him now." Danny said and then frowned. "Steve what are doing?" Steve took a snorkel out of his gym bag when Kono walked in with her small baby belly in a swim suit.

"Steve, you ready? Adam and Nathan and are waiting for us." Steve walked towards the door. "We're going to swim the perimeter of the island and make sure everything's clear. I'll be back before you know it Danno."

Danny shook his head but didn't really want Steve to go. After Steve left, Danny decided to read to the twins to keep his mind busy while Steve was gone. They were laying side by side on the bed looking at Danny quietly. They never really made a sound when they could see him directly.

Danny looked through the books and stopped on the three little pigs. "Okay twins, this is a classic story about why you shouldn't build your houses with sticks or hay." Danny sat on the bed and read to the twins until they fell asleep. He was feeling tired himself and crawled up beside them and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan, Steve, Kono, and Adam stood at the end of the Island looking at the water. "Okay, remember don't swim out too far. I'm not even sure what we're looking for but I just want to make sure no ones lurking in an under water vessel ready to come to the surface and attack.

The others looked at each other. "Sure boss, whatever helps you feel at ease." Kono said flashing her brilliant smile before putting on her snorkel. The three alpha's followed suit. Steve motioned for Kono to stay closed to Adam and then the four jumped into the water.

Russ was planted in a tree with binoculars watching the water. The four had on ear pieces so they could hear him under water. Nathan followed Steve as they swam into the unknown waters around the island.

At first the search only turned up a few turtles and fish but then Steve spotted something that was a little deeper down so he motioned to Nathan to follow. It was a rectangular object that Steve soon found out when he got closer was a suitcase.

Nathan grabbed one end and Steve grabbed the other and then they both swam up to the surface. Kono and Adam were already waiting on the beach. "We didn't find anything suspicious Steve." Kono said. In the meantime Russ had climbed down from the tree and joined up with the four.

Russ frowned. "A suitcase? Where'd you guys find a suitcase all the way out here?" Steve pointed. "About 15 feet down." They all gathered around the found luggage. "What do you thinks in it?" Kono asked. Steve shrugged. "Let's open it and find out."

Steve said. The suitcase had a small lock on it which Steve bypassed by hitting it with a rock. When it was opened, they were all shocked to see stacks of one hundred dollar bills wrapped tightly in two see-through plastic bags. The money looked dry and undamaged.

Steve looked at Russ. "Let me take a wild guess and say that this money doesn't belong to the vampire elder who owns this house." Russ shook his head. "I'm sure his money would be in a safe and not buried under water."

Steve shook his head. "So that means, whoever sank this is going to come back for it." Kono scratched her belly. "That means we may not be alone on this island for long." Steve sighed. "No rest for the weary." He rubbed his forehead.

"Okay. Judging by the condition of the suitcase, It hasn't been under water longer than two weeks at the most and the way the money was wrapped, they took their time so that probably means they'll be back sooner than later to retrieve it. In any case, we have to be ready and put up security cameras around the island. My guess is that these aren't law abiding citizens that happened to come into some money."

Kono frowned. "Ya think." She then looked back at the house. "What do we tell the rest of the den? We're supposed to be on vacation not on a stakeout." Steve sighed. "It sucks ,but we need to tell them before they find out the not so pleasant way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny stood in front of Steve, rocking John. "So your saying our little getaway is compromised? More bad guys we have to deal with? Jeeze Steve, when does it end? When do we get just a bit of peace? Trouble follows us even out in the middle of nowhere."

Danny sighed and sat in a rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. "It's going to be okay Danno. We're going to set up cameras and motion sensors to catch whoever comes on the island. We'll be ready for them."

Danny sat back in the chair. "And what if they have guns, Steven?" Steve looked at Russ and then back at Danny. "We have guns...lots of them." Danny shook his head in disbelief."Great." he said, closing his eyes and rocking back and forth in the chair.

Steve motioned for everyone to leave the room. Steve knelt down in front of Danny who looked quite flushed for some reason. "Danno, you okay? You dreamed something, didn't you?" Danny frowned and sighed, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Maybe I did. But sometimes a dream is just a dream." Steve lifted Danny's chin. "Unless it's you Danno. What are you not telling me?" Danny shrugged. "It doesn't mean it's going to happen." Steve held back a frustrated grunt, knowing that it would probably wake Jacob.

Instead, he lay both his hands on Danny's legs. "Danny, tell me, please. How am I supposed to know what to look out for if I don't know what to look out for?" Danny frowned. "That sentence was ridiculous, you know that right?"

Steve hang his head. "Daniel...." He said, looking back at Danny. "Okay." Danny said. He glanced toward the window and then looked up to the ceiling. "The twins, Peter and I got kidnapped in my dream last night. But not from this Island. That's why I was so happy to come here."

"I tried to use my powers but they wouldn't work. I called to you but you couldn't hear me because you were fighting off vamp wolves." Steve's forehead wrinkled. "Was it a dream or a vision Daniel?"

Danny hugged John closer to him, sensing Steve's frustration, and Jacob started moving around like he was about to wake up. "You only call me Daniel when you're getting angry." Steve gritted his teeth. "I'm not angry Danny, do I look angry? Was it a dream or a vision? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Steve's voice had elevated without him even realizing it.

Jacob started whining in his sleep, which caught both of their attention. They both stood and walked over to him and when he opened his eyes, they were light green. The pair frowned and looked out the window as the wind started to blow furiously outside from nowhere.

Danny looked back at Jacob and then Steve. "Steve, tell him you're not angry." Steve couldn't believe that his five day old son was causing this hurricane like weather. He went and picked Jacob up. "Calm down Jay, I'm not mad, I'm not going to hurt Danny."

Then slowly, the winds died down and everything went back to normal. Jacob looked directly at Steve while his eyes went back brown. Kono, Chin and some of the others ran into the room. "Guys, did you see that?" Danny locked eyes with Steve. "Yeah, we saw it."


	25. Under Estimated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to summarize this chapter, I just wanted you guys to read it and comment on it. There's trouble coming but also exciting things happening in the next chapters. Enjoy!

As Danny and the twins slept, Steve paced the floor thinking about Jacob and what he had done earlier. If Jacob could do that now and he can't even sit up yet, think about how powerful he'll be when get's older.

He had powers like Danny but a temper like Steve's. That could be a deadly combination. Jacob was already challenging Steve but he loved Steve at the same time. He was happy when Steve held him but he got angry when Steve seemed aggressive towards Danny.

If Jacob was already like this then how was John, truly. The Omega seemed calm and always sleeping, but the quiet ones were always the ones to watch. Steve looked over at the bed, where Danny only had on one of Steve's old t'shirts.

Steve loved when that was all he wore, but since the babies they hadn't had any real time to rekindle their bond after birth. That was one important thing in the werewolf world. They had to re bond after a birth so that didn't lose touch with each other.

The t'shirt had rose up Danny's back during the night and he had kicked off the covers so Steve had a nice clear view of Danny's...lower half." Steve could feel his alpha wolf howl in frustration. He wanted Danny, but their babies were in the same room and Danny wouldn't want that.

Jacob would probably wake up anyway and cause a hurricane or something thinking that he was hurting Danny. Steve shook the thought away. He had to talk to Luke. He would find Luke. He couldn't sleep anyway.

Steve actually found Luke in the library. They had a certain connection that when Luke was around, Steve could feel his presence so he knew right where he was. It was the weirdest thing, Steve thought.

"I knew I would see you tonight Commander." Steve smiled at Luke. He had an ease to him. Being close to the mysterious man was like being home. Comfortable. Steve motioned towards a chair by the table Luke was sitting at. "Yes, of course. Have a seat Steve."

"I want to talk to you about the twins...namely Jacob." Steve said. Luke folded his hands. "Yes...Jacob. He is a complex baby. Isn't he?" Steve shook his head. "I take it you know he's the reason for that quick weather change earlier today?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to tell me why that happened, Steve?" Steve looked away from Luke for second and cleared his throat. "The conversation between Danny and I...I may have raised my voice a little."

Luke folded his arms. "And Jacob didn't like the fact that you raised your voice at Danny. He heard it as a threat. He and Danny are linked, just Like you and John." Steve frowned. "Me and John?" Luke shook his head. "He's the first one you pick up and the last one that you put down. I know."

Steve rubbed his forehead. "But how do you know? You're barely around." Luke laughed. "I'm always around Steve. Even when you don't see me. The only time I wasn't physically around is when I was captured by Petrov." Steve bit his lip in thought. "How did you know where he was in the first place?" Luke smiled and sat up. "Thought you'd never ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should inquire in Shane more. He has a very strong psychic presence. That's why I connected to him and not Crystal when I needed Danny to call me...Anyway, Since he was one of the captured omegas, he unknowingly bounced images of what he went through and where they had been."

I went by myself because I didn't expect Petrov to have a psychic omega. I can see most things but I didn't see that. She was young so I definitely didn't expect her to know the spell that she knew. She know's about the twins having powers too, I can feel it."

Steve tilted his head. "I wouldn't be surprised. Nothing's going right anyway." Steve sighed and stood. "Jacob's dangerous, you know that right?" Luke leaned back in his chair. "Yes I know, but John is more so. Don't underestimate the quiet one. He's a dormant volcano. But you'll find that out soon enough."

With that said, Luke stood. "Go get some rest commander." He said, leaving Steve in the library with his own thoughts. Steve sighed, resting his chin on top of his folded hands. "Baring the weight of the world are we Steve?"

Wo Fat came in and sat beside his brother. Steve shook his head. "Seems that way these days. But better me than Danny." Wo Fat stared at him for a second then spoke again. "You want to talk about it?" Wo fat had laid his hand on the table near Steve's.

Instead of answering Wo Fat, Steve laid his hand on top of Wo Fat's. He didn't know why but he wanted to see how his brothers hand felt. He then turned Wo Fat's hand up so he could see his palm. And then he looked at him. "I always imagined having a big family...And having a brother." He sighed and let Wo fat's hand go and stood. "Good night."

He said, walking out of the library. "Good night." Wo Fat said, even though Steve was already gone. Wo Fat looked down at the hand that Steve had touched and then rubbed his hands together. That was new. Steve had never touched him since they found out that they were brothers.

Wo Fat then ran his hand through his hair. He wished their relationship wasn't so strained. He then left the library, cutting of the light. He had to tell Crystal about the touch. It was little but at least it was something.

When Steve got back in the room, he heard Jacob moving around in his cradle. The baby was wide awake and when Steve stood above him, he smiled. "You hungry? Let's not wake Danno up. I'm sure there's a bottle or two with your name on it in the fridge."

Steve smiled and picked Jacob up and left the room for a second time. He arrived in the kitchen to find Russ, Doris, Joe and Luke talking around the table. "Do you guys ever sleep?" He asked going to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle. Steve then mindlessly handed Jacob to Luke.

Jacob growled with everyone that wasn't Steve or Danny but when he was handed to Luke, he was quiet. Doris frowned. "Really?" Luke chuckled. "You forget Doris. He knew me before he was even born." Steve thought for a moment and took the other bottle out and heated that one up too.

He then left the kitchen, returning with a barely awake John and handed him and the bottle to Doris. "Hear you go. At least this one doesn't growl at you. There are pampers in the living room. See you guys later."

Doris huffed. "And where are you going?" Steve ran his hand through his hair. "Well let's see. I haven't been alone with Danno since before the twins were born and we haven't re bonded. Jacob is quiet with Luke and John is quiet with everyone and none of you have seen how amazing Danny looks tonight and I have to go back to him."

With that Steve left out of the kitchen to go do what his body needed him to do. He hoped to goodness that Danny would be in the mood because he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself without tearing his own hair out. Luke laughed and sat back at the table to feed Jacob who was falling back to sleep while drinking his bottle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve took a deep breath as he gently woke Danny. The groggy omega looked at him confused. "What happened? What's wrong, are the twins okay?" Danny sat up and looked over at the empty cradles. "Their okay Danno. Their with Doris and Luke."

Danny frowned. "Jacob's okay with somebody else?" Steve shook his head. "Yeah, Luke." Danny rubbed his eyes. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense." He then looked at Steve, who's eyes were traveling up and down his body. "Oh." He said, now knowing exactly why Steve removed the twins from the room.

But Steve was still waiting for Danny's permission. Danny licked his lips and lay back down, not bothering to fix his shirt that rose, uncovering his bottom. "Okay." Is all he said before Steve started kissing him. Steve could feel that Danny wanted it as much as he did.

It didn't take much time for them to find each other's rhythm. Their faces were pressed together as Steve pumped in and out of Danny. They reconnected in a way that neither one of them felt before. It was like new blood pumped through their veins and the sex lasted for hours, until they both were exhausted and breathing like they had just ran a marathon.

They slept for the rest of the next day which was normal for a re bond. The twins were being taken care of by the whole den and the vampires. The boys were pretty much incapacitated for 24 hours as they regained their strength. A re-bond was usually done in a more traditional, hidden and private setting with only immediate family around but they were anything but traditional.

Danny was tucked into Steve's side, when the twins were brought back to them. It was tradition for the mother and father of the alpha to re introduce the infants back to the parents. Which Doris and Joe did.

Of course Danny's family wasn't there but they were called and told about the re bond. Danny's mom made sure to ask if Danny and Steve were being properly cared for. They wouldn't have their full strength back for another 12 hours so needless to say the den was vulnerable.

It wouldn't be the best time to get attacked by bad guys with the head alpha too weak to protect his own. The twins were both laid on their parents with just pampers on to have skin to skin contact. The blinds were then drawn and black curtain put up so that there was complete darkness in the room. And then Joe and Doris left.

It was six o'clock pm when Doris and Joe returned to the living room. "How are they?" Russ asked, monitoring the camera's that they had set up. "Their exhausted, but hopefully they'll have full time to recover. The twins are fed but we'll check back in on them in a few hours."

Aaliyah had been spending a lot of time with her parents who she was sitting with on the sofa. Secretly, she only wanted Steve and Danny. But they had twins now. How could she compete with that? She sighed and then stood from the sofa to look at the security cameras with Russ and Doris.

It was dark before she knew it. The den had been coming and going, wth Doris, and Joe taking turns checking on the twins and Steve and Danny. Aaliyah rubbed her eyes, still watching the security cameras with Russ. She then suddenly sat up. "Russ there's movement on the south side of the Island."

Russ, Doris, and Joe, quickly went and looked at her monitor. "How many are there?" Kono asked, holding little Steven. "Russ frowned. "Looks like about six that we can see. They must be back for the money." Aaliyah looked closer. "If their just here for the money, why did they come up on land. Steve put the money back in the water."

Doris shook her head. "Yeah she has a point. But nobody knows we're here." Aaliyah crossed her arms. "The elders do." She looked at Russ. "Someone's been giving out information about us this whole time Russ, it's time to find out who." Russ shook his head. "In the mean time, go wake up Steve, their coming this way."


	26. If You Seek Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. here is a quick update. More coming very soon. I had to write this while it was clear in my head. Enjoy!

"We can't do that Russ. Steve's temperament right now is unpredictable. If their disturbed while in this phase of recovery, it could end badly. Steve could be extremely hostile and not weak at all. He would be a threat. They have to come out on their own." Doris said, intently viewing the monitors.

Russ pointed. "Doris, we don't have a choice. Aaliyah please go wake Steve. Doris, alert the rest of the den and the vampires. Joe please help me cut off all the lights. They aren't close enough yet to see that we're turning off the lights. We want them to question whether there is someone here at all."

"All of the cars are in the garage so they won't see them. If their human, we have a sight advantage, but if their werewolves, they can see in the dark as well as smell that someone is here. In either case, we'll be ready." Then he and Joe set about cutting off all lights.

Everyone else rushed about to go to certain locations in the house while Aaliyah went to go do what Russ had told her to do. She was going to go wake up an alpha that had just re-bonded with his mate. There were also two infants in the same room that belonged to that same mated pair.

The alpha was crazy, and territorial, and dominating, and possessive of his mate and, and, this was a bad idea. Russ really knew nothing of the werewolf world. Still she knew that Steve should know what was going on. Aaliyah then took a deep breath and reached for the knob but someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the door.

She was ready to go full werewolf until she turned around and saw Joe standing there. "I wouldn't do that if I were you little mama. Steve is a different breed of werewolf. He not only will have full strength, he will not recognize you as the little girl that he loves."

"He will see you as a threat coming in his dark cave to take his mate and his babies. Nobody truly knows about Steve and I want to keep it that way until it has no choice but to be exposed. He possesses certain traits that make him the king of all werewolves. I wouldn't like you to be a victim of this."

"What we are hoping is that the bad guys, not you, opens this door and meets the wrath of an angry werewolf protecting his nest. Everyone is waiting in certain parts of the house, ready for the intrusion. "Let's go." He said to Aaliyah as she followed him to their waiting place.

Kono, Leah, Adrian, Tyler, Little Steven, and the other omegas were hiding in an undisclosed part of the huge Mansion. But Shane was kept with the alpha's. He was their eyes. He could see what Crystal couldn't. His abilities had kicked in fully 10 minutes prior.

He told them who was on the island. The very person that was obsessed with having Danny for his own. He who thought he was strong enough to be Danny's alpha. He who had held Luke captive. He who was arrogant enough to try and challenge Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Petrov, his brother and four other guys that were with them got off the boat onto the island, he looked around. The house wasn't in sight from that part of the Island. You had to walk a ways before you could even see the roof through the trees.

Then he looked at Nadia, the psychic omega that told him that Steve's den was there. "You're sure they're here?" She folded her arms. "Of course I'm sure. My visions are never wrong." He then held out his hand to help her off of the boat.

"I'm not going anywhere near those twins or that alpha. Or Danny for that matter. I should have never told you where they were. This was a mistake." Petrov huffed. "The twins are days old. How powerful can they be?" Petrov signaled to his men and they went and forced Nadia off of the boat.

She looked at the men. "You're all going to die." She frowned and began cautiously walking towards the middle of the Island where she saw the house in her vision. "Danny already has an alpha, you think Steve is just going to give him up? They have twins for crying out loud." She whispered loudly.

"Keep your voice down. The omega and his twins will be mine. I will kill Steve and take his den." Nadia laughed within herself. There was so much that she hadn't told Petrov, it was almost funny. She knew that the twins were nothing to mess with. She knew that Steve's den had two psychic omegas that probably knew that they were there already.

She also knew that Danny and Steve had re bonded and that Steve was deadly at the moment, and when she got the chance she would run for cover. She also knew that Petrov had hired 10 other men to come up on the island on the east side thinking that he could trap the den. She shook her head. What an idiot.

15 minutes later, they could see the house through the trees. And when they got to the clearing, Petov frowned and looked at Nadia. "It doesn't look like anyone's here." She stopped cold. "They're here. And I'm not going any closer. Something's wrong, really wrong."

She could feel something that she didn't see in her vision. "We should leave." She said backing up. But Petrov ignored her and grabbed her by her hand. "We're all going to break into the house together. We have back up remember?" She shivered. "That isn't comforting.

She said as she was pulled forward. He motioned to the four men to go around the back of the house. Petrov was able to pry the garage door open, him being a werewolf and all. The four men that he had with him however were human.

At least he was smart enough that the other ten men that were also somewhere on the island were werewolves. Petrov made sure to keep Nadia in his sights as they reached the door to the inside of the house.

Nadia could feel the strong auras in the house that highly alarmed her. Petrov had fully expected to not get that far in the house. He knew that once in the house that the werewolves would be able to smell them but there wasn't a peep.

They crept to the back of the house and let the four humans in. He had to even admit that it was probably not the best thing to bring humans there but they were quick help. As they traveled the house, they arrived at a door towards the back of the first floor hall.

Nadia, then fiercely yanked her way out of Petrov's grip and disappeared down the hall. He didn't even bother to chase her but told his brother to go after her. So there he and his four men stood, outside Steve and Danny's bedroom door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petrov pulled out the Pistol from his waistband, ready to use it if he had to. He then motioned to one of the men to slowly open the door. With Petrov's werewolf eyes, he could clearly see the family sleeping on the bed. Each twin was laying on Steve and Danny's chest. 

The five men started to approach, when Petrov caught a scent. It was familiar but wasn't at the same time. And then it hit him. Steve and Danny had re-bonded. He smelled the same smell after his sister and her husband had re-bonded after having their second child.

Before he could even back them away, Steve's eyes opened. They were black, feral. He quickly stood and growled. Showing his sharp teeth. Petrov held up the gun and pulled the trigger but the gun was empty. Steve jumped on the man closest to him after putting John down and ripped the flesh from the mans throat.

At that point Danny had woken up and grabbed the twins instinctively and backed up in the corner of the room. Steve had only half transformed, tearing into the second man. Suddenly Petrov's brother had come back and grabbed him and they both ran from the room, leaving the four humans to their own fates.

"Nadia took the bullet's out of my gun." Petrov huffed as they ran to escape the house but at the end of the hall, they both received a fist to their faces and they were out cold. The third and fourth man were still alive and managed to escape the room while Steve was still attacking the second man.

But Steve was close behind them, now in full werewolf and was able to tackle the third man to the ground and bit right into his head, splattering blood everywhere. The fourth man got a chance to hide as Steve sniffed the air.

The den had quickly taken petrov and his brother to another part of the house until Steve was finished. Unfortunately there was nothing that they could do for the last human. they should have never been there. They knew he would come looking for Petrov so they needed to be quick about getting he and his brother back off the island and into police custody.

Russ and Joe got the dart guns ready to shoot Steve with before he lost full control. Fortunately Danny had kept the twins in the room safely tucked to his chest. Petrov and his brother were tied up securely and shut up in the bathroom. In all the commotion though, Shane hadn't gotten the vision of the other 10 werewolves who were now on the Island and closing in on the house.

Danny was half feral but was more coherent than Steve so he quickly put some towels in the tub and lay the twins in. He wanted to tell them that he'd be back but it only came out as a snarl. The twins never cried so he wouldn't really be worried about anyone finding them.

He had to find Steve, before Danny went feral. Steve was liable to attack everyone in his way. As Danny went back in the room from the bathroom, he noticed the gore that his mate had left behind. He had to stay alert, he couldn't go feral. he had to find his alpha.


	27. To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is another chapter that my mind spit out. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Danny felt himself calming. He had to be calm to deal with an angry alpha who right now could level a monster truck with the power that was running through his body from the re bond. No one was going to blame him for the deaths that he caused that night.

But if Danny could prevent the death of the fourth human, he would. He could still smell one, the last one. He also needed to get back to his babies. He had to force himself to keep walking because the omega in him, made him want to run back to the twins and stay hidden in the tub with them until Steve came back but he knew that he couldn't.

Where was the rest of the den? he asked himself, when he heard someone whisper loudly to him from across the hall. She came out of the shadows a bit. He didn't recognize her. She pointed. "He chased one of the guys downstairs. I assume you're looking for your alpha. You should hurry." She whispered and then stepped back in the shadows.

Danny frowned. He'd find out who she was later. Hopefully she stayed away from his and Steve's room. He knew that Russ and Joe were probably going to dart Steve if Danny didn't get to him first. By the time Danny had gotten downstairs to the basement, he was back to normal. He had willed his body not to go feral and it didn't.

He then heard thumping and growling and realized that it was Steve banging on one of the doors that the human must've been hiding behind. Danny knew that Steve wouldn't attack him so he called him to get him away from the door. "Alpha, come here."

Danny held out his wrist as Steve came careening towards him like at freight train. When Steve got to him, he started sniffing Danny's wrist and then other parts of his body, and then to his neck.

Danny had long realized that Russ and Joe were downstairs waiting the shadows to get a good shot at Steve. But he motioned to them to get the human out of the room as quickly as they could. Joe knelt down to the crack in the door that Steve was banging on and almost broke down if Danny hadn't intervened.

"If you don't want to get torn to shreds, open this door right now while he's distracted by his omega. Lets go, lets go!" Joe whispered as loud as he could. It only took seconds before a frightened male that looked like his was no more than 21 came out with tears in his eyes.

They quickly got him halfway upstairs before Steve sniffed the air and looked toward the opened door and growled. But Danny caught Steve by the face with both hands before he tried to chase behind them. "Alpha no! It's done, no more death. The twins and I are fine. We're fine."

Steve studied Danny's face as if he had seen him for the first time and started transforming back to his human self. Steve blinked a few time before he spoke. "What happened Danny?" He then made a disgusted face from the taste in his mouth. "What did I do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke had already whirl winded Petrov, his brother and the last living human off of the island and into police custody by the time Steve had gotten showered and changed. The governor had already been informed of what had happened as well.

The government had long been briefed about what would happen if someone went into a re bonded alpha's den with their mate and children. That didn't mean Steve was thrilled about killing three humans with his bare hands. But he was glad that Danny and the twins were okay.

He held John close to him while Danny sat beside him on the living room sofa holding Jacob. Joe was talking to HPD on the phone, when Nadia entered. All eyes were on her. Danny looked at Joe. Luke was the only one that knew how she looked and he frowned. "That's her. That's Petrov's the little psychic omega."

Luke went to walk up to her but Aaliyah, the protector of all omegas, stepped in front of him and shook her head. Nadia looked at Steve and Danny. "I'm sorry. I told him that it was a mistake to be here." Luke snarled. "Yet you led him here...With humans?!"

Steve put up his hand for silence. His ears were already ringing from the sensitivity. Luke was too loud at the moment. "But it's not over." She said and Steve frowned. "What do you mean it's not over?" Danny scooted closer to Steve. "Petrov hired 10 other men to come here and help him attack you. But they're not humans, they're werewolves."

As soon as she said that. The power went out. "Oh that's great!" Aaliyah said hurrying towards Danny. Steve stood. "Alpha's protect the omegas, there's no time to hide them again." Steve took Danny by the hand. They both had the twins gripped tightly in one arm.

"Joe, Aaliyah, Doris, stay tight, everyone else fan out." Tyler had a tight grip on Michael's shirt, while the alpha was surprisingly holding little Steven. Wo Fat and Crystal followed behind Steve, while Russ and the rest of the vampires and werewolves spread out.

They all got in position and lay wait until the werewolf intruders made their way in. Suddenly the front door burst open but Steve with his speed, leaped and slammed the door back shut while Joe shot at it with a machine gun. He then grabbed Danny again and ran to the kitchen.

They knew that bullets couldn't kill werewolves but they did slow them down. Danny held tightly onto both of the twins while Steve retrieved the guns from under the counter. They heard shouting and gun fire all over the house. Steve wondered why it took so long for these werewolves to get here.

Steve had even had enough time to shower. Maybe they had just not too long ago got there. It didn't matter at the moment though. He had to protect his own, so he put on his game face. He turned to Danny."Do you trust me?" The omega shook his head. "Of course I do." Steve nodded. "Then, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve knew that Petrov probably gave orders for the men not to shoot at Danny but Steve wasn't taking any chances and used his own body to shield Danny and the twins. There were a few enemy werewolves bleeding, unconscious on the floor but they'd be back up soon enough. 

They were down by head shots so he knew it was probably Kono that did that. Danny ran close behind Steve who made quick work of knocking a werewolf out that had jumped from behind a corner. "Find the little blue eyed omega so we can get off of this island!"

One of them yelled. Probably the leader, who Steve walked right up behind and hit in the back of the head with his gun. As the man fell to the ground, Steve and Danny had already disappeared down the stairs. Steve then stopped cold and sniffed the air.

He then pushed Danny into one of the bedrooms and followed, closing the door. He maneuvered Danny to sit on the floor beside the dresser while the omega still had the twins in his arms. He stooped down to Danny. "I smell vamp wolves. A lot of them." He whispered.

Danny sighed. "What do we do?" Steve rubbed the butt of one of the guns on his forehead while he thought. He then reloaded both of the guns and took one of the twins from Danny and gave him a gun. "We shoot to kill."

Just then, they saw a huge shadow pass the window. "Crap that's big, whatever it is." Danny said looking at Steve with wide eyes. Steve shook his head. "Yeah." Danny looked down at the twin in his arms and then back up at Steve. "You think my powers will work?"

Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Some how, I think that's all up to you Danno. You have to trust in your powers." Danny took a deep breath. "Okay, we need to go help. I know it's not a good idea for the twins to be around all this gunfire but I can't leave them hidden just to be found by one of those things."

Steve shook his head. "No one get's left behind. Their our's. We'll protect them." Four more shadows passed by but these were a bit smaller. They could still hear gunfire and shouting. But soon they would hear screaming once the vamp wolves started attacking.

Everything in Steve wanted to hide Danny and the twins away while he dealt with the mayhem but he knew with every bone in his body that Danny wouldn't stay put. He then kissed Danny and the twins and then pulled Danny to his feet.

They stood looking at each other briefly as they heard a loud boom. Like something large fell. Steve looked out the window and realized that it was a side of the house that had fallen and then the screaming started. They looked at each other one more time. Danny took a deep breath. "Let's do this."


	28. The Family that Fights Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is the next chapter. There are two existing characters from the show that I have added. Enjoy!

Matt covered Shane with his whole body while two bullets whizzed by, just missing the mated pair. The omega was just weeks out from having their first child and Matt was determined to keep his child and mate safe.

Shane held tight to Matt's arm as they ran out of the door and took cover behind a bush. Shane looked at Matt with big frightened eyes and then frowned. "Do you smell that?" He asked the alpha. Matt shook his head and put his finger up to his mouth.

He held Shane tight, as a giant vamp wolf walked past them. It only stopped for a minute to sniff the air and found a female vampire hiding behind a car. She screamed as the vamp wolf took her in his mouth but didn't bite down.

There was more screaming but there were also werewolves coming out of the house to fight the huge beasts to protect the vampires. the smaller vamp wolves seemed afraid of the werewolves but they had to be there for a reason.

The large vamp wolf had run back toward the water with the frightened vampire still in it's clutches. But Steve with a mighty jump, leaped in front of it and growled. "Put her down!" He snarled, showing his huge alpha fangs and glowing eyes.

He still had the baby held in one arm and a gun in the other. Danny had caught up to them and stood beside Steve, with the other baby. And then surprise, surprise, the vampire killer manifested beside the large vamp wolf. With one whistle, all the rest of the vamp wolves stopped fighting the werewolves and fell in line beside the vampire killer.

"Aw look, there's four of you now, how touching." The vampire slayer giggled. "The family that fights together. Although the other two are just infants." He laughed then, thinking it was ridiculous to bring helpless babies into all this violence around them.

"What's wrong omega, can't find a more powerful spell to imprison me for good? Where are your powers now." Danny had to admit that he was trying to call on his powers but nothing happened. "With one chomp, my friend here could bite that vampire in half or you could surrender all of the vampires to me."

"It looks like we actually did you a favor getting rid of those pesky intruding werewolves. Now how about doing me one back before your one vampire short." Steve's sharp claws started to protrude as he was losing control of himself. "Put...her..down." Steve snarled.

"Looks like we don't have a deal, huh commander...Oh well. Kill her." The vampire killer said to the vamp wolf. But as the creature went to bite down, Jacob started crying, and then it started raining. The babies cry seemed to awaken Danny's powers again as his eyes turned light green.

He then held his hand out toward the giant vamp wolf. "Put her down." He said calmly. The vamp wolf seemed to frown at first but then returned the vampire to the ground and she scurried behind Steve. 

All of the other vampires and werewolves had formed behind the family, with five O standing beside Steve and Danny on the front line. The rain had stopped as did Jacob's crying. The vampire killer seemed to be getting angry as more vamp wolves began to assemble behind him. "So this is war?" All of the werewolves transformed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once out of Danny's trance, the large vamp wolf lunged its self toward Danny after the vampire killer had given the command to the vamp wolves to attack. But Steve jumped in front of the omega and slashed the thing with his large werewolf claws, making the creature stumble back.

Steve did that all with Jacob still in his arms. Every time a vamp wolf would come towards Danny, a werewolf would attack it. But in all the chaos one actually got to Danny but the omega had put a force field around him and John and the vamp wolf bounced off it and went hurling towards Steve.

Jacob's eyes opened, green and glowing and a huge gust of wind blew the vamp wolf into a tree knocking it out cold. Steve looked down at Jacob, now really realizing that the baby could control the Elements. He then turned and looked to see where Danny was.

The omega was in a standoff with the vampire killer, who Danny was chanting at. But this time the vampire killer was strong enough to attempt to fight the spell and was inching closer and closer to Danny. Steve didn't know what would happen if the vampire killer actually reached Danny and he didn't want to find out.

He went to leap over to Danny, when something caught his foot, making him tumble, but he avoided landing on his baby and landed on his back. It was a vamp wolf that was about to make his move when Aaliyah came from out of nowhere in her werewolf form and tackled the creature. "Get to Danny, Steve!" She yelled, slashing the vamp wolves throat.

Steve then stumbled back to his feet, and made sure Jacob was okay. The baby had his fingers in his mouth, sucking them. He was fine. Steve wondered again, what was John's power. That question was answered as soon as the vampire killer was just in reach of Danny, whose shield had run out.

Just as the Vampire killer went to grab for Danny, John reached out and grabbed the mans finger. The vampire killer immediately turned into a solid block of ice. Danny's power had went away again but he had his very special baby with him.

Danny looked down at John, whose eyes were a purplish color. And at that moment he realized that he usually didn't have John, he usually had Jacob. Was that a coincidence? Probably not. The vamp wolves realized the vampire killers condition and began retreating off of the island and into the water.

Everyone else starting transforming back into their human forms and starting surrounding Danny and John and the vampire killer who was now frozen in time. Steve examined the block of ice and then looked at Danny. "He did that just by touching him. Incredible."

Danny shook his head. "Very incredible. When I needed him, he came through. Both of them did." Danny smiled. Steve put his arm around Danny's shoulder. "You do realize we kicked butt with babies in our arms?" Danny smiled and looked up at Steve. "Yeah, but now what do we do with him. I'm sure that spell will ware off eventually?" Steve narrowed his eyes in thought. "I have and Idea that hopefully will elongate the spell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had alerted HPD and let them know that the vampire killer had resurfaced. He, along with Danny and the rest of five O went back to land with the vampire killer in tow. Steve had requested that the vampire killer be securely locked in a large freezer truck that had security cameras on the inside and out.

The truck was then driven to a secure location. As soon as they had exited the facility, the governor walked up to them. He saw that Danny and Steve had the twins with them. He shook his head. "You guys just can't catch a break, can you? Maybe I can help with that."

24 hours later, Steve, the den and the vampires where being flown to Puerto Rico. Danny was sleep on Steve's shoulder holding a sleeping John. Aaliyah was on the other side of Steve, rocking Jacob to sleep, falling asleep herself. Luke had actually stayed with them as he hadn't done anymore disappearing acts.

He was walking up and down the aisle looking out for trouble. Russ and Joe were in the front seats with Doris and Mary. Wo Fat and Crystal were in the same row as Steve and Danny, and the rest of the den and vampires were spread out through out the plane.

"You think we'll have some peace this time Steve?" Aaliyah asked suddenly, looking up at the alpha. He then rubbed Danny's shoulder. "For Danny's sake, I hope so." She then smiled. "How do you feel about the twins being so...special."

She wanted to choose her words carefully, on a plane full of strangers. "I feel like the proudest dad in the world. They are only infants but yet so in touch with their surroundings." Steve yawned. "Get some shut eye, Luke's looking out." She shook her head and closed her eyes. Steve closed his eyes as well, hoping that all they find in Puerto Rico was sun and relaxation.

When they landed and exited the airport, they saw a pretty lady in a navy uniform holding a sign. "Commander Magarrett?" She asked as she saw the trove of people following behind him. He frowned. "Yes." She smiled. "The governor asked me to look out for you guys while you were here. My name is lieutenant Catherine Rollins, I'll be the person you contact if you need anything."

"There is a shuttle waiting to take you to the governors summer house." She gave a piece of paper with her number on it. "Follow me, please." Danny looked up at Steve. "She's pretty." Steve smiled a bit and looked a Danny. "Yeah, I just hope we can trust her."

They followed the petite officer outside to where the giant shuttle bus was waiting. When they got to the bus, it opened, revealing a large mountain of a man. He was African American and although his size was intimidating, he had a friendly face. "Don't be shy commander. come on up." 

Steve looked at Catherine, who smiled. "Oh, this is Captain Lou Grover, one of the Governor's most trusted friends." Steve then smiled and shook the Captains hand. "See you guys later." Catherine said as they entered the bus. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride. You guys are in good hands. The Governor saw to it."


	29. Peace is too Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is suspicious of Catherine and the so called Navy base

An hour after leaving the airport, the den, along with the coven, found themselves arriving at a giant but cozy looking house that was surrounded by trees. "There's a pool and Jacuzzi in the back. The fridge is stocked but just call myself or lieutenant Rollins if you want something that's not in there."

Steve looked behind himself as they walked up to the house, making sure they were all together. "I guess you guys will figure out how to divide the rooms. It sure is a lot of you. Your one of the first dens to have a coven join them."

Steve frowned and adjusted the twin he was holding to the other shoulder. "Do you know the other two dens?" Captain Grover shook his head. "I do. My den is one of them but it's a lot smaller and there are only 20 coven members." The giant man opened the door and looked at Steve. "The governor chose me to bring you guys here because I can be trusted."

He moved to the side so that they could go in. Danny smiled and walked further into the house. "Oh yeah, now this is nice." He said, walking to the back of the house carrying Jacob with Aaliyah and Kono following him.

Steve smiled looking in Danny's direction and then looked back at Lou. "Do you know Catherine well or just through the governor?" Lou shook his head, knowing what Steve was trying to get at. "You can trust her. That one...She's loyal to a fault. She may smell like a beta but she's an alpha. She wears a scent that makes her smell human." 

"That's her cover." He shook Steve's hand. "We'll talk later commander. Get your people settled. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll be back to pick you guys up for dinner at the base." Steve frowned. "The base, what base?" Captain Grover opened the front door. "The Navy base commander. Everyone has heard about you and your group and want to meet you."

"I'll be back at 7:00." John opened his eyes and turned his head towards the door after the captain shut it. He then looked at Steve and frowned slightly, like he was trying to tell the alpha something. "If only you and your brother could talk then maybe we would know when trouble was brewing, huh."

John smiled and and then yawned and started sucking two fingers. "Come on, let's go find Danno." He went out back where everyone was. No wonder all of their bags were still in the living room. some already had their bare feet dangling in the cool water of the large pool, while some of the den along with Danny had their feet in the hot tub with their pants rolled up.

"Danny, we need to get the twins settled. John's hungry." But Danny had other plans, like staying there soaking his feet in the nice warm water. "Grab the two bottles in the diaper bag and come join us." Danny said, instead. The omega was too happy for Steve to use his dominance to get Danny to come to him. He sighed and went to get the bottles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon was actually relaxing for the den and the coven. Nobody really unpacked but Kono and some of the female vampires changed into bathing suits to swim in the pool. Kono was happy to show off her baby bump, catching Adams eye and smiling.

Aaliyah made the twins makeshift pool diapers with two plastic bags so that Steve and Danny could take them in the pool with them. The twins hadn't had all their shots but Steve didn't see the harm in taking in for fifteen minutes. They probably shouldn't even have left the country with the twins.

It was so nice pretending to be normal. The twins loved the water, splashing their feet and making happy baby sounds. Steve had told everyone about the dinner at the navy base that they were invited to so they were trying to get as much swim time as they could.

Danny frowned all of a sudden and looked at Steve. "Steve what happened to that omega named Nadia? Seems she just disappeared in all the chaos." Both twins had fallen asleep while in their parents arms. "Let's get out now Danno. It's getting close to the time to get ready for dinner."

Danny agreed and they both walked up the stairs from the pool. "Yeah, it's weird but there's nothing we can do about her right now. I just hope she stays out of trouble until we get back to Hawaii." Steve said. "Steve we voted that you, Danny and the twins get a room to yourselves. I mean, you are the leader after all." Kono said. 

Steve smiled. "Well thank you guys." He said going upstairs with Danny following. Little did they know, Steve had no plans of sharing a room with anyone but Danny and the twins, Vote or no vote but he'd keep that to himself.

When everyone was washed and dressed for the evening, the all met in the main living room area. Steve didn't know how he was able to tell whether everyone was accounted for. He had just gotten used to being more present and involved with both the den and the coven that he could smell their individual scent.

"Let's make sure we lock up guys. For some reason I feel uneasy. Let's not be too trusting and we keep the omegas in eyesight at all times. Steve looked out the window just as Captain Grover pulled up. "Okay, let's move out." He said letting everyone out in front of him except Danny and the twins.

"Stay close to me Danno." Steve whispered in Danny's ears before climbing on the bus, greeting the Lou. Steve didn't know whether his suspicion was founded or not but they have been caught off guard before and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

He wanted to know more about this Catherine woman and why the governor trusted her. Only the den knew about the twins powers but everyone was learning of Danny's, and that made him uncomfortable in itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the base, they were greeted by Catherine and a few other soldiers. Steve had a question looming in his head, since the words Navy base and Puerto Rico hadn't had anything to do with one another since May of 2003. And he wondered if Joe and Russ was just waiting for him to realize it.

When they exited the bus, Steve took Danny's hand and secured Jacob in his arm while Danny held on to John. "You look like you have a question commander." Catherine said, obviously intrigued by the alpha. He shook his head. "The navy hasn't been based here since May of 2003 and permanently closed in March of 2004."

"What's actually going on here? Are we really here for dinner, or something else?" Finally Joe spoke. "I was wondering that myself." Catherine folded her arms. "If you guys were that suspicious why did you agree to come here?" Steve pulled Danny closer. "Because we can take care of our own."

He gave Catherine a matter of fact look. She put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, commander. Your very observant. They said you would be. But yes this was a dinner until something came up. Follow me and I'll explain."

Steve looked over at Lou, who was locking up the bus. "It's okay commander, we're all friends here. We need you guys's help." The large alpha said, walking beside Catherine. "Help with what?" Steve asked. Cath handed Lou her phone and he showed it to Steve. "You recognize them, yes?"

Steve got a very eerie feeling. It was a picture of Petrov with the vampire killer. Lou pointed. "This guy you call the vampire killer and Petrov somehow escaped custody 45 minutes ago. I didn't know you guys had anything to do with one another until the governor called me while I was in route to pick you guys up."

Steve frowned. "The vampire killer was on ice and Petrov was knocked out. How in the world did they escape?" Steve felt his possessive nature start to emerge. Petrov's name rang through his head like a song he couldn't wait to forget.

"His brother however is still in custody and he said he will only speak to you. That's why we need your help. He says he knows where they're headed. We have him on skype at the prison." Steve and his group entered a large wide open room, with officers standing all around.

The Navy wasn't even supposed to still be in Puerto Rico. So what were they doing there? They stood in front of a giant screen that was hooked to the wall just like at Five O headquarters. Catherine pressed a button and there on the screen with two armed guards on either side of him was Petrov's brother.

Steve and Danny were still holding the twins. "Ahh if it's not my favorite family of four." He said with a chuckle. "Where is your brother going with the vampire killer? How did they get loose and you got left behind?" 

Sergei shook his head. "So many questions commander. My brother is obsessed with two things. Your little omega and that psychic omega Nadia. He wants to get her back and the vampire killer met with my brother a while ago but he has a real name commander. He said he's lived many lives but in his first life, his name was Timothy Gannon, the leader of one of the first Werewolf dens."

"He wanted to build an army of those smelly vamp wolves to control the world but he said that they aren't strong enough to beat your den or at all. So he plans on creating something more vicious, something harder to beat, but this time he won't be using vampires...He's going to use werewolves, starting with your blue eyed omega and your magic pups." Catherine looked at Steve. "Magic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys. There isn't any trouble coming for them yet. They do get to relax and then more trouble comes lol! Hope you enjoyed this :)


	30. What Happens in Puerto Rico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Catherine was still waiting for Steve to explain what Sergei had said, before Danny interrupted. "Steve can't we just be on vacation for once? Can we just forget about everything for just a little while? We haven't had time to relax." Danny then swayed dizzily but was well aware that if he fell, he would drop the baby in his arms.

So he leaned back on the wall. Steve quickly handed Jacob to Catherine, who was the closest to him so he could keep Danny from falling. "That's been happening a lot. " Joe said, going over to fan Danny. Aaliyah took John from Danny so that Steve could pick him up.

He looked at Catherine. "We're going back to the house. Lou can you drive us back please?" Lou shook his head and Kono took Jacob from Catherine. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner here but we'll fix something at the house." Kono said.

Catherine shook her head. "Okay, I understand." She was still suspicious about the "magic twins" remark but she would let it go for now. Steve then turned back around. "Cath, if you want to come, you're welcome to."

She smiled at the fact that he abbreviated her name without her telling him that most people called her that. "I think I will." she said, looking at her commander who shook his head and then she followed the den out to the bus.

Steve wanted to get to know Catherine better, since the governor trusted her. He wanted to trust her as well, but that was one luxury that the den couldn't afford to handle poorly. He had Danny and the twins to think about. 

He also knew that as soon as Sergei let those words out of his mouth about the twins being magic that there would be more trouble coming their way. But for now he had to take care of Danny like he's been told so many times by others in the den.

When they got back to the house, Steve went straight to the bedroom, laying Danny down, who was sweating profusely. What was going on with Danny and these fevers and fainting. He had had the twins already, why was this still happening?

Danny was healthy and eating again. But Steve had to admit that they hadn't really had a moments peace and if they focused on Petrov and the Vampire killer then they would never get any rest. So Steve decided to put those two in the back of his mind. 

He just hoped that Nadia would stay in hiding long enough to get that rest because if the vampire killer and Petrov was preoccupied looking for her then they weren't looking for the den. Kono and Aaliyah had brought the twins back to the room and lay them beside Danny.

The twins immediately rolled as close to Danny as they could. "So Steve, are we going to talk more about the twins abilities, because they are incredible." Kono said, using her lowest voice possible. Steve shook his head. "Yes, but not now. Let's just focus on relaxing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how long have you been in the Navy?" Steve asked Catherine as he sipped at the hot coffee that Joe handed him while sitting at the kitchen table. She smirked. "How long have you been a commander, commander?" Steve huffed. "I asked you first."

She bit her lip. "That, you did. Um, about seven years. I was going to join the Air force but the guys weren't as cute." Steve smiled into his cup. He knew that she knew that he was in the Navy. Was she just being cute or flirting?

He looked up at Joe who had a half smile on his face. "So, what are we feeling for dinner." Joe asked. "Steak, a nice juicy steak." Danny said entering the kitchen, shirtless. Steve definitely noticed how chiseled Danny was becoming with very little exercise.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Catherine asked as the omega hugged Steve around his neck. Steve's hand then snaked instinctively around Danny waist. Steve noticed Catherine's eyes went quickly from Steve's arm that was around Danny back to Danny's face.

"I'm okay. I don't know why i still get the fever's but they don't last that long most of the time." Steve felt his forehead but Danny pulled away and hit his hand away. "I said I'm fine Steve." He then walked over to Joe, looking in the pot. "Why is it empty?" He asked Joe.

Joe picked up the pot and laughed. "Because I haven't started cooking yet." Danny frowned and followed Joe to the refrigerator. Catherine and Steve laughed at how Danny was following Joe around the kitchen like a hungry puppy. Catherine covered her mouth when Danny looked at her.

"So Steve, will you help us find the two suspects when your vacation is over?" Steve turned up the last bit of coffee and stood. "No need. They'll find us." He said grabbing hold of Danny's arm and pulling him out of the kitchen. "Joe please let us know when dinner's ready." He said with Danny grumbling behind him.

Kono and Aaliyah had the twins laying on a blanket on the floor. They both had the pacifiers in their mouths that Doris had bought them so they could stop sucking on their fingers. Steve smiled when John looked at him and spit his pacifier out and smiled at the alpha.

Danny sat on the floor by the blanket. Steve and Aaliyah were the only one who noticed Jacob flip over and then started scooting over to Danny. Danny was too busy eating the snickers bar that Catherine mercifully gave to him from her bag to notice.

Steve quickly picked Jacob up and sat on the floor with him. In no way should a baby that's not even a month old be flipping to his belly and trying to crawl. But Jacob wasn't done trying to get them caught up. He then started reaching for Danny.

It was a good thing that Cath and Lou were busy talking to Doris, Russ, and Joe. But when Danny noticed, he quickly took Jacob from Steve, looking around, making sure that the outsiders didn't see. Steve whispered. "They didn't see. But I don't know how long it's going to take for them to figure out that the twins aren't normal."

Danny whispered back. "You're the one that invited little miss navy over." Steve was about to whisper back when Catherine came over. He picked John up, hoping he wouldn't do anything that an infant shouldn't be able to do while she was near them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went off without a hitch. Lou and Catherine left a little after dessert. They could finally relax without worrying if anyone discovered that the twins were more than what they appeared to be. They actually focused on face and objects.

They shouldn't be reaching for things or people and they definitely shouldn't be trying crawl. "We should talk about the twins Steve. They're doing things that they shouldn't be doing. If the government isn't all up in our business now, they will be if they find out about the twins."

"I'm already suspicious that they know about Danny and they're staying distant. Why?" Aaliyah had a point. Danny's powers were astonishing to say the least but most of the time when Danny used his powers, it was just them around. So maybe that was why.

So they wound up sitting down with the den and the coven to talk about the twins and the trouble that may come along with it. Steve was just glad that the twins weren't walking yet. After they had finished talking, everyone went their own way.

"Let's go down to the beach." Leah said to Kono, Aaliyah, kristy, and Peter. At that point Aaliyah was the only alpha around. The small alpha thought for a moment. She was the kind that learned from past mistakes and called for Chin and Adam. "We want to go down to the beach." Is all Aaliyah said before she and the four omegas left out the front door.

She knew that the alphas would follow them. Aponte joined them as well. They sat up beach chairs and the alphas kept watch as Aaliyah and the omegas had fun swimming and splashing each other in the water. The twins were sleeping when Danny looked out the window and saw the den members down at the beach.

"Steve." Danny called to the alpha who had just finished brushing his teeth. He stood behind Danny with his arms around the omegas waist. "You want to go down there?" Danny shook his head. "Yeah, but who would watch the twins." 

Two minutes later Steve came back in the room with Doris and Joe. "Come on Danny." Steve caught Danny by the hand and they went downstairs and out the door to join the others down at the beach. Since it was getting Dark, the vampires started to come and join them on the beach.

Steve hadn't seen Wo Fat much because he had been staying around the vampires with Crystal, so he smiled when he saw him. Danny sat on his beach chair leaned back against Steve's chest. Before they knew it, all the den and vampires were down at the beach with them.

Joe and Doris had pulled up chairs to the window So they could see down to the beach while staying in the room with the sleeping twins. Doris and Joe looked at each other. "If only it could be like this forever." Doris said, looking back out of the window. 

Steve ran his hand absentmindedly up and down Danny's side, just watching the den have fun in the water. Danny had fallen asleep but Steve didn't mind just sitting and not participating in the water fun. He finally felt in control of the moment. He then looked up at the sky. "Get your rest Danno, cause I feel a storm coming."


	31. The emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine comes to talk to Steve, and Danny discovers the twins new talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I know these updates are few and far between but I've been really busy. Hopefully I will be able to post again in a couple of days but here is chapter 31. Enjoy!

After the Den had come back from the beach, Steve showered himself and a groggy Danny and got them both into bed. It was now 2:00 am. Before Steve could drift off to sleep, he heard his text message tone go off."

"Who in the world is texting me this early?" Steve asked himself. He reached for his phone and looked at it. The text was from a number that he wasn't familiar with. But when he pressed the button to read the message he realized it was Catherine.

He had never given her his number and he had never dialed her number so how did she get his? But that wasn't as alarming as the message that came on his phone that read, "Can you meet me on the beach? We need to talk about the twins and Danny."

Steve's heart stopped for a second. Was this really Catherine or an ambush. If it was Catherine, what did she have to say about his mate and his twins. He knew this was bound to happen though. He would meet her.

He then went to seek out Joe and Doris who he knew were still wide awake. "I need you two to watch over Danny and the twins until I get back. There's someone I have to talk to." Doris looked at the clock on the wall. "At this hour?"

Joe put his hand on Doris's shoulder. "Of course we'll look after them Steve." Joe said. Steve then went to get Adam and Chin to watch his back. When he got down to the beach, sure enough there was Catherine, alone.

"Thought I was bringing an ambush?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow. "I can smell the two alpha's you brought out here with you. I can't see them but I know there here, I'm an alpha, remember?"

Steve shrugged. "How can I forget? I can smell alpha over that blocker." She walked closer to Steve. "What else can you smell about me?" She asked. Steve huffed. "That you're standing too close to me." She smirked and walked closer still.

Steve crossed his arms creating a kind of barrier from the bold female alpha. He could smell lots of things about her but he wasn't interested in that conversation. "You always been into small blonde male omegas commander?" He knew what she was really asking. "Nope Just Danny." He said bluntly.

"What did you want to talk to me about Cath. I want to get back to that small blonde omega." She sighed. "Steve, what did Petrov's brother mean by your "magic twins"?" Steve licked his lips. He should had expected this.

Catherine continued when Steve didn't answer. "Look Commander, I know you don't trust me. Why should you? You don't know me. But the military as well as the government is interested in that statement. That vampire killer guy saw something that your twins allegedly did."

"Tell me something, why do you think the government leaves Danny alone? There is video of Danny doing amazing things, things that the government usually hides from the population." Steve frowned. "There's video of Danny?" Catherine shook her head.

"Video footage from stores and other places were confiscated. There was talk of him being taken to a government facility but they figured they'd have a crazy angry alpha causing chaos because his pregnant omega was taken from him."

"They figured they'd leave Danny alone until he had the twins to see if the twins show'd any signs of being like him." Steve felt his alpha wolf begin to growl inside of him. "Nobody's taking Danny or the twins from me, I don't care who they are. I would kill to keep my family with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny awoke suddenly from a nightmare and looked around, not seeing Steve. He was covered in sweat so he got to his feet and took off the wet shirt and boxers that he had on, and went into the bathroom. He wanted to find Steve but he felt disgusting.

He stepped into the warm shower, washing his bad dreams down the drain. After his quick shower, he went to the dresser drawer and pulled out clean boxers and some joggers. He didn't bother finding a shirt. "Don't worry, it was just a dream." Danny heard a child's voice behind him but it was unfamiliar so he turn around.

There was no one there. The twins were the only ones in the room with him and Jacob was the only one awake, sucking on his pacifier. Danny frowned and wiggled his finger in his eardrum. "I must be hearing things." He said, walking over to the window. That's when he saw Steve down at the beach talking to someone with a familiar stature.

"It's Catherine. She's a friend." There was the voice again right next to his ear so close it was like it was in his head. He quickly turned but still no one. Anyway, there were no small male children in the den or the coven that was of speaking age. "Who is that?" 

He asked realizing that he wasn't just hearing things after all. Someone was talking to him. "It's me daddy." Danny froze, when he looked over at Jacob, who was looking straight at him. "Jacob?" He asked unbelieving at first, still thinking someone was playing a joke on him.

He totally forgot about Steve down on the beach as he went closer to Jacobs cradle. Jacob smiled. "Is that really you in my head?" Danny asked the infant. "Yes, and I'm hungry." Jacob's mouth didn't move but the baby spit his pacifier out of his mouth and held up his arms.

"Pick me up please." He said in Danny's head again. He picked his son up. "Doris left two bottles on the dresser." Danny turned and saw the two bottles and picked up one, walking back over to the window. "So, obviously your telepathic. Is John?"

Jacob reached for the bottle. "Yes." He said pulling the bottle into his mouth. Danny started rocking him instinctively. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Even in my stomach you seemed to be trying to communicate with your dad and I. What do you think their talking about?"

Danny asked, finding talking to his newborn felt very natural, although it was far from that. "Their talking about us. I can hear dad. He's upset. Storms coming. Good thing I can control the weather." And there it was. Danny knew that everything felt too right to stay right.

When Jacob went quiet, Danny looked down and realized that he had fallen asleep just that fast. Danny wanted to think that he had dreamed or imagined that his son had just telepathically communicated with him but he knew better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve, I really am a friend. So is the governor and the Navy..." She paused for a second and Steve tilted his head a bit. "What is it Cath? Tell me." She sighed. "Steve the government was set to send the army to your house and take your whole den into custody."

"They know that you would cause all kinds of destruction if they took Danny from you, so they were going to take all of you. The governor couldn't let that happen so he told you he was sending you guys on vacation but he was actually getting you guys out of Hawaii."

"The Navy are the only ones that know where you are besides the governor. Petrov has no idea your here and his bother is in a secure location." Steve shook his head. "But if they find Nadia, it'll be a different story."

"Luke says she's one of the most talented psychics he has ever come in contact with. But...." Steve frowned. Cath put her hand on his shoulder. "What Steve?" She said Curiously. "We have one that may be as strong as her and may be able to block her visions...temporarily of course."

"He's young, but when Luke was taken, he tried to communicate with the female vampire in our den that has psychic abilities but connected to him instead." Catherine frowned. "Are you telling me that you guys have two psychic omegas here."

At that moment Steve thought he had said too much but Cath shook her head. "Don't worry Steve, you can trust me. Your Den is just one of the most surprising Den's Iv'e ever heard about. No den has as many omegas, vampires, or psychics as yours. Heck most dens don't have psychics."

"Steve...please tell me what the vampire killer saw your twins do." Steve hesitated and looked back at the house and saw Danny standing on the porch with one of the twins in his arms. "Steve, when are you coming in?" Danny called to him

Steve looked back at Catherine. "I have to go, but we'll talk later today, okay?" She sighed. "Okay Steve, well talk later." She waved at Danny and he waved back. With that, she left the way she came and Steve walked up to Danny.

"Where's Doris and Joe? I asked them to look out for you and the twins." Danny shrugged. "They weren't there when i woke up and Doris had left the twins bottles on the dresser."Steve balled his fist up and took a deep breath.

Doris and Joe. The great disappearing duo. "Calm down Steve. We're fine but there's something that I have to tell you. Let's go back upstairs first though." Steve then followed Danny upstairs. Danny sat down on the bed holding John in his arms, with the infant looking straight at Steve. "Hi dad." Steve heard a child's voice in his head.


	32. The Governor's Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. A new Chapter is coming on Sunday night so stay tuned. thank you for reading! Enjoy

Steve sat there for a moment in shock But unlike Danny, he had no doubt that this indeed was his child that had just said hi to him inside his head. He looked at Danny and then pointed to Jacob who was sleeping. "Are they both...?"

Steve didn't have to finish his sentence because Danny already knew what he was asking. "Yeah, their both telepathic. Jacob communicated to me earlier." John held his arms out to Steve. The alpha couldn't resist his omega child even if he wanted to. 

He picked John up and walked to the window. "Danny, all this time the governments just been waiting to see if the twins are like you. They know what you can do. They have video from various places of how incredible you are.

"Catherine told me. You know how much trouble this is for us? The governor purposely got us out of Hawaii because the army was coming for us." Danny sighed heavy. "What else did she say?" Before Steve could say anything, Danny heard John's voice in his head. "She want's to know about me and my brother...You should tell her. She's a friend."

Danny folded his arms. "That's what Jacob said." Steve frowned. "I heard him too. Are you sure we can trust her?" He lay John propped up on a pillow. "Thank you. That's very comfortable." The baby said. "You can trust her, and the giant brown man." Steve frowned. "Oh. He's talking about Lou."

John closed his eyes. "Please lay my twin beside me. It would be better if we slept in the same space." Danny went and picked Jacob up and lay him beside John and their hands automatically joined like they had magnets in them.

Danny wanted to ask John one more question before the baby fell off to sleep. "John, that day when me and your dad put you and your brother in separate cradles, how did you two wind up on the bed?" John opened his eyes a bit. "We can teleport." Is all he said before he closed his eyes again.

Danny and Steve sat in silence as they let the complexity of their twins soak in. Danny sighed again and scooted up to to his pillow and lay down, trying not to think about what would happen if the government got a hold of them or tried anyway. He already knew that the twins powers were strong enough to kill.

Steve then crawled up behind Danny and lay behind him, putting a comforting arm over the omega. "We'll figure something out Danno. Let's just try to get some sleep right now." Danny grunted. "I'll try...but it's kind of hard to sleep knowing that every minute someone is looking for us."

To calm Danny's nerves, Steve started licking at Danny's bond bite to soak his alpha pheromones into the omega. It was like a strong sedative. After a few minutes, Danny's body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep and then so did Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Danny was in a bad mood. A very bad mood and Steve caught the brunt of it. The snarky Danny had made a miraculous comeback and he himself had no idea why. Everything Steve offered, Danny shot down. Steve tried to be patient but gave that up, when Danny threw one of the twins bottles at him.

Steve growled. "What is wrong with you Daniel!" Steve yelled-whispered trying to control his tone. Danny shivered like he was cold and hugged his arms around himself. "I don't know. I feel funny. Like angry but I'm not really angry. I don't know Steve. All this...It's a lot."

The omega then shrunk to the floor. "We haven't been able to enjoy being parents because we're always moving." He motioned to the twins that were sleeping side by side on their bed. "They deserve to be safe and to have the freedom to be children...I want a home that we don't have to leave."

"We don't have a home, Steve." Danny pulled his knees up to his chest. Jacob had started to wiggle when Steve had yelled but he was calm now so Jacob stayed sleep. Steve went and sat beside Danny on the floor and mirrored the omegas position.

"I know this is hard on you Danny but I'm sure things will get better. I just don't know when." Steve sighed. Danny relaxed his body a little to relieve the tension that had built up in his neck and lay his head on Steve's shoulder. "Well, on the bright side, at least we have this moment." Danny said.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, we don't get to sit on the hard floor much do we?" Steve said jokingly. "You know what I mean." Danny laughed and stood. "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to." Danny picked up John and Steve picked up Jacob and they left the room.

Steve and Danny's first stop was at the room Michael and Tyler were sharing with Nathan and Adrian and found the four men playing spades together. They looked up at Steve and Danny standing in the door way. "Hey papas, how are the twins?" Nathan asked.

"Their fine." Steve said. Nathan held his hands out for John and Danny gave the baby to him. "I can't wait to meet my little girl." Nathan said holding John close to him with one hand and palming Adrian's stomach with his other hand. Adrian smiled. "Can I hold him?"

Adrian asked of Jacob, who was just starting to be okay with his grandmother holding him. So far Luke and the female omegas were the only one's Jacob was okay being with. But Steve handed him to Adrian anyway and all the baby did was yawn and stick his fingers in his mouth.

Danny huffed a laugh. "Maybe he's okay with all omegas." Steve looked over at the bed where little Steven was laying and went over and picked him up. Unlike the twins, Steven was already two months old. He too showed an intelligence that was beyond his age.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Later that Day, the whole den, including the vampires found themselves back down at the beach. They felt at home even though that wasn't their home. Tyler sat in the sand holding his son in his arms, while Nathan, Steve, and Michael stood by him talking.

Danny was with the female omegas and Adrian with the twins, watching Russ and Joe fool with the grill. "Did you put enough coal in it?" Joe asked Russ who was having a hard time firing the thing up. "Of course I put enough coal in. They might be damp or something."

Then out of nowhere Danny's eyes lit up and the charcoal caught fire. Thinking he did it purposely Russ smiled and thanked him for his help. But Kono could tell by his facial expression that he hadn't meant to do it at all.

He then pulled Kono away from the crowd. "How did I do that?" Kono frowned. "How should I know, You did it." she whispered. Danny shifted John to his other hip. "Yeah but that's new." Kono held her hands up. "Everything you do is new Danny. Remember when you bought Peter back to life?"

When Danny looked over and saw Steve coming towards him with a weird look on his face, he knew that someone had told Steve about his new power. "Danny, how did you do that?" Steve asked. Danny shrugged. "I don't know Steve. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

John suddenly opened his eyes. "She's close. She knows where we are. They're looking so hard for her." Steve and Danny both heard the baby. None of the den knew that the twins were telepathic yet but they had to know sooner or later. So Kono would be the first to find out.

"Are you talking about Nadia, John?" Danny asked the baby out loud. Kono frowned. "Danny who are you talking to?" Steve then took her to the side and explained it to her. She still looked skeptical. "Okay, if he's telepathic, ask him what I'm thinking about right now?"

John turned his head toward her. "He can hear you. You can ask him yourself." Steve said. She slowly walked closer to the baby. "John, what am I thinking?" She waited. "You're thinking that I'm not really telepathic." She heard him plain as day in her head and she gasped.

She put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. "That was freaky." She said. Then her expression got serious. "This is bad isn't it. If it gets out that....Are both of them like this?" Danny shook his head. "The government would have a field day with this."

Steve shook his head. "He told us that Nadia knows where we are but the vampire killer and Petrov are on her tracks. Kono frowned. "So what does that mean for us?" Steve bit his lip because he knew it meant leaving the safety of their get away. "It means we have to find her first."


	33. Back into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Another update is coming very soon, enjoy!

Danny didn't like the idea of leaving the governors summer house. Not many people knew where they were and Danny liked that idea. He knew Nadia was headed toward them though and if they didn't find her first, she would lead the wrong people unknowingly right to them.

Steve didn't want to split up, but this time only the den would leave on the mission to find Nadia and the coven would be left safely on the island. Crystal would be the only vampire to leave with them.

Now the only dilemma That Steve faced was taking the twins with them. But he refused to leave his twins behind while being well aware of the danger that they could face.

He was still secretly freaked out by the way that Petrov's brother's face lit up when he saw the family of four on the Navy's screen. How obsessed were the brothers with them and how far would it go? The fact was that no matter how young the twins were, they were very powerful and they protected Danny and Steve.

They came through when Danny's powers decided to be missing in action. It also seemed that John was psychic as well. With John, Shane, and Crystal, Steve figured that they would have a good chance at finding Nadia.

"Everybody ready?" Steve said, getting a funny feeling that they shouldn't leave but was willing to do it anyway. Matt then walked up to Steve, holding Shane's hand. "Steve, Shane wants to tell you something." Matt said, pulling the shy omega in front of him.

Steve looked at Shane. "What is it Shane?" Shane folded his hands together. "She contacted me telepathically. I told her that she was being followed and I asked her to please not come here. I told her to hide instead and I would bring you to her. I know where she is."

Danny stood beside Steve. "Where is she Shane?" Shane looked at Matt and then back at Danny. "The Dominican republic." As soon as the words left Shane's mouth, John disappeared out of Danny's arms. Everyone around gasped at the baby vanishing.

Just as panic started to set in, Nadia appeared from nowhere, holding John in her arms. She looked around and then down at the baby in her arms. "Thanks for coming to get me." She said, handing the baby back to a frazzled Danny.

"Next time warn us when you're going to do that John." Steve said. The baby yawned and closed his eyes like nothing ever happened. Aaliyah frowned. "You two knew he could do that?" Steve and Danny looked at each other. "We just found out." They said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nadia sat at the table, sipping on a cup of tea. She told the den that she didn't want to be around Petrov anymore, that's why she left. "He didn't believe me when I told him how powerful the twins were. But now that that vampire killer guy told him what the twins did, he believes now.

"I just don't understand why he thinks you guys can be captured and why he should stay away from you guys. I saw his death. I see it every time I close my eyes." Steve frowned. "How is he supposed to die?" She looked at Kono, who had Jacob in her arms. "The alpha twin kills him."

Everyone was stunned silent until Aaliyah spoke. "So, are we not going to talk about these teleporting babies?" Steve sighed. "They're also telepathic." Aaliyah threw up her hands. "Why am I not surprised." Aaliyah said.

"The good thing is, that they have no idea where you guys are. And now they have no trace of me. I knew someone was following me, that's why I got in contact with Shane. For such a small shy omega, he has a strong connection."

"I'm sorry for everything guys." Nadia sighed. "I'm so tired of ending up with obsessive alphas. Your den is amazing Steve. There is no reason for you guys to hide from anyone. Even if the army came after you guys that day, it wouldn't had matter. Danny doubts his powers, that's why they don't work sometimes."

Danny frowned. "How do you know that?" She folded her arms. "I'm psychic, remember? You alone could stop an army. The doubt needs to disappear and you need to claim your power. The twins definitely claim theirs."

She rubbed her head. "You guys mind if I take a nap. My mind is tired." Steve asked Luke to take her to rest and look after her. Peter had come in the kitchen after Nadia was escorted to one of the rooms. He and Chin had been pretty much inseparable and stayed to themselves most of the time.

Danny sat at the table holding John. "Danny you look tired. How are the twins sleeping?" He walked over and put his finger on Danny's pulse while checking his watch. "You should get some rest Danny." Peter said going over to the coffee maker.

"What about you Peter? You're carrying now. How is everything going with you and Chin?" Peter paused and then reached for a coffee mug, and that's when Danny saw a bright bruise, on his hip. "What's that Peter?"

Peter turned and saw Danny pointing to his hip. Peter poured coffee in a mug. Peter shrugged. "No alpha is perfect." is all he said and left the kitchen. Danny thought about telling Steve but he figured he'd keep it to himself for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need you to stay with the commander and his den for a couple of days." Commander Hicks told Catherine after calling her in his office. "Sir they are very protective of their business. They barley trust me."

The commander picked up some papers. "Try harder Catherine. We need to know if what this vampire killer says is true about the twins. We can't keep protecting them if we don't know what's actually going on with them."

"And it's only a matter of time that the army discovers that they're here in Puerto Rico. Steve alone, being a werewolf and a navy seal is dangerous. Put Danny and those twins in the equation and we have a ticking time bomb. They could be a force to be reckoned with and we need to be on their side."

Just be your charming self and I'm sure you'll earn the commanders trust in no time. The governor is trusting us to look after the den and that's what we're going to do but find out about the twins."

Catherine sighed and stood. "Yes sir, I'll pack my bag." Catherine left and went to her quarters to pack. She had no idea what it was going to take to get Steve to trust her. She pulled her cell phone out and called Lou when she was all packed up.

"What can I do for you Cath?" Lou asked with his usual cherry tone. "I need a ride back up to the governors house. Looks like I'll be staying with the den for a while and I was wondering if you'd stay with me?"

Lou laughed. "Of course. Intimidated by Steve?" Lou asked. Cath laughed. "Intrigued is a better word. Although he is a bit intense." Lou huffed. "He's a little more than a bit intense but I suppose it's because he has people to protect."

"Not to mention, a very special omega and twin boys. His plate is full. If I had that many pregnant omegas in my den I'd be intense as well." Cath frowned. "Yeah, I guess your right. How long will it be before you get here?"

Lou stood. "Give me twenty minutes." After that, they hung up and Catherine headed for the front of the building. As she reached the front, she heard her name called. "Lieutenant Rollins could you come in my office for a second?"

Her commander called to her. When she entered the office, three men dressed in army fatigues were in there. She could see that her commander was giving her the secret eye signal. That meant for her to lie.

"These men have something to ask you." One of the men held out a picture of Steve. "Do you know who this is?" She stayed poised. "Yes, everyone does. That's Commander Steve Mcgarrett."(truth.) The man shook his head. 

"We were told that he and his den might be here in Puerto Rico. We thought they might have flown here but none of the airport or plane footage shows him or his den." She cleared her throat. "Then maybe that's an indication that they're not here."(Lie) She said. "If there's nothing else, I have some bars to crash."

The man eyed her for a few seconds more and then relented when he couldn't read whether she was hiding anything. "Okay. maybe they're not here after all. You can go." She smiled and then left. It was never that easy. Two seconds later Lou pulled up and she climbed in the bus. "Lou change of plans."


	34. The Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army closes in on the dens were about's and the den pulls Catherine and Lou out of a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. For those who haven't already read it, I started a new series called "The blond haired Blue eyed problem." I will be still posting this series along with that one. Enjoy!

Catherine knew that the army guys that asked her about Steve, knew she was probably withholding information about Steve and the den. She also knew that they probably had her and Lou followed, so they definitely wouldn't be going straight to the house.

"Like I thought, we're being followed." Catherine said when she looked in the mirror and saw an unmarked Sudan following them. "Not too inconspicuous, are they?" lou said, annoyed that the car didn't even try to be hidden.

"We need a distraction." Catherine said, thinking and then took a phone out of her bag and dialed. Steve answered. "Steve, the army is here looking for you guys. They're following me and Lou. Could you possibly help us lose them?"

She could tell Steve was alarmed but was keeping calm. "Yeah Cath. We can help with that. Just tell me where you are." Catherine let Steve know where they were and hung up. "What do you think he's going to do?" Lou asked.

Cath shrugged. "For the short time that iv'e known Steve, he'll probably do something as to where the army will definitely know that they're here." Lou shook his head. "He has all those omegas to protect." Catherine sighed. "We need they're help Lou. The only thing we can do is keep the army from knowing exactly where they are."

"That way, they can stay at the house a little longer until they decide what to do." Just then, they heard a big boom and Cath turned around just in time to see the Sudan flip over and something jump on to the roof of the Bus.

Two seconds later, there was a knock on Cath's window. When she and Lou looked at the window, they saw Aaliyah, hanging from the roof. Catherine rolled the window. "Steve said you guys needed a distraction, not a whole freaking brigade." She pointed behind them while hanging off the roof.

Now instead of just one Sudan that was now on it's side, they were full on being chased by the army. And to make matters worse, they started hearing choppers. "Oh, this is not good." Cath looked back at her window but Aaliyah was gone.

Then one of the choppers came careening down to the ground. Chopper parts flew everywhere as they saw a large werewolf jump from it. Aaliyah was doing what she did best and she was loving it. Then they started hearing gun fire and Lou immediately stopped the bus, fearing that Aaliyah would get shot.

He and Cath pulled out their guns. "Well this wasn't supposed to happen." Lou said. "Is this the regular army or the bad army. Why are they shooting? I thought they wanted the den alive?" Catherine cocked her gun. "Maybe they're rubber bullets."

When they had exited the van, they realized they were no longer the targets. The den had all shown up, fighting off the army the best they could and then seconds later, out of nowhere, Steve and Danny both appeared with each of the twins in there arms. "Lou, Catherine get over here!" Steve yelled over the fighting. 

Then Steve roared loud to get the dens attention and they all ran back toward Steve, and as they did, they all simultaneously held hands. Aaliyah was the last one, so she held Lou's hand and Steve told Cath to hold Lou's other hand.

Lou frowned. "Are we going to sing Kumbaya now. We're getting shot at!" That's when the twins eyes started to glow and they all disappeared, just as the army closed in on them. The bullets were rubber just as Catherine predicted as they bounced off of the bus which was left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So what your telling me, is that the den just vanished into thin air." Captain James McCarthy of the US army, asked his lieutenant. "Yes sir. That's exactly what I'm telling you. They all held hands and touched two men that seemed to be holding infants."

The captain then smiled. "So the twins do have powers after all, because otherwise why would they bring them around shooting." He looked at Commander Hicks who they now had in custody. "You knew they were here all along didn't you."

Commander Hicks smirked. "I'm afraid I can neither deny or confirm whether I had that knowledge." The Captain ignored Commander Hicks reply. "And you told lieutenant Rollins to lie about it so she could warn them."

Commander Hicks stayed silent. He was sworn not to share any confidential information, not even to the army. "It's time to bring them in. That den is a threat to national security." Commander Hicks sneered. "That's bull and you know it. Whoever controls that den, controls the world. That's why your after them."

Captain McCarthy sneered back."Is that why you're keeping that secret information to yourself. So you can control the den?" Commander Hicks went silent again before he really told off on himself. "Lieutenant, please escort the commander to his quarters and make sure he stays there."

The lieutenant shook his head and left out of the room with the commander. "Can you two find them?" He asked two men that walked in the door. The vampire killer looked at Petrov. "Yeah, we can find them. I can always find them."

The Captain frowned. "Then why haven't you found them yet." He said trying to stay calm. The vampire killer flexed his fist. "Someone is blocking the connection that I have on Danny. Danny is the one that I follow and I can't feel him. A strong psychic power is blocking my way to the omega."

The commander folded his arms. "Do you think it's the girl. You think they found her?" The vampire killer shook his head. I've felt the girls energy before. This isn't her. But I do believe that they have found her, because she too seemed to disappear in thin air when my men had closed in on her at a hotel in the Dominican Republic."

"Now we know that the twins are actually as powerful as the girl said." He then looked at Petrov, who had been convinced the two tiny babies wouldn't have so much power. He was so wrong. "Those twins, along with Danny, have the power to level a whole city."

"When I and my vamp wolves infiltrated that island home of theirs. There was the young pregnant omega with pixie like features. Very beautiful. I felt an energy coming from him. It feels like this one that's blocking Danny now. If we can break the connection, I can find the den." The vampire killer just had to find out how to do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lou and Catherine now stood in the living room of the governor's summer house in shock. Lou was the first to speak. "So you're telling me that two little babies can teleport, and control the weather and freeze people?" Lou asked, after Steve had explained everything to them.

Steve shook his head yes, and then Lou held his head and eased down into an armchair. "Steve, the army probably has my commander in custody now. Nobody can know that the governor is protecting you guys."

"He'd be a target then as well." Steve frowned and handed John to Kono and sat down in front of Cath. "How long do you think it would take him to crack?" Cath shook her head. He'd die first."

"We could go get him with one of the twins." Steve said. But we need to know where he's being held." Cath thought for a moment. "Protocol would have them lock him in his quarters until further notice. Steve shook his head and looked at Danny, taking John back from Kono. "We'll be right back Danno, I promise.

The vampire killer paced the room, getting more and more agitated every time he tried to break the connection that was blocking Danny from him and failed. "How is he so strong?" he would mumble to himself.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit?" Petrov said to the restless werewolf. The vampire killer growled. "This is all your fault!. If you had believed the girl in the first place, she would never had left you and then maybe she would be here to help me break this connection!"

Petrov coward back a bit, knowing that the vamp wolf had powers of his own and could easily do damage to him. "I know now that I should have believed her. But there's nothing I can do about that now."

The vampire killer huffed a laugh. "I can't believe that you think you are actually strong, or worthy enough to be Danny's alpha. You need that psychic more than she needs you. you couldn't even protect your own brother."

Petrov sneered. "My brother being left behind was your fault." The vampire killer laughed. "That's all you have. I insult you and all you have to say is that your brother being left behind was my fault? You're pathetic." 

Petrov folded his arms. "That's not fair. You know that." He then looked away. The vampire killer sighed and walked up to Petrov and put both of his hands on the mans shoulders. "I didn't mean it okay? You're all I have...let's go see if we can get anything out of the commander."

Petrov Sighed and shook his head and they both headed to the Commander's quarters. Steve kissed Danny and then looked down at the baby in his arms. "Let's go John." And just like that, Steve and John were gone.

Commander Hicks had just sat at his desk to await his fate, when Steve and John appeared in the room almost scaring the middle aged man half to death. "What th...." Steve cut him off. "No time to explain, we have to go." Just as Steve was close enough to touch the commander, the door opened and in walked the vampire killer and Petrov.

All four men were shocked silent but Steve being who he was, got over the shock quicker than the other men and grabbed the commander's, shirt. "Later guys." Is all Steve said before he, the commander and John vanished. Petrov folded his arms. "De Ja freaking Vu!"


	35. The Pursued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry it is taking me so long to post. Here is the next chapter. Chapter 36 coming soon. Enjoy!

Commander Hicks was in awe when he saw the twins. They looked so much like Danny but looked like Steve as well. They were aware of all movements and actually focused on his face. As he talked to the twins, he could tell that they were actually listening to him.

"And they can teleport anywhere?" He asked, looking up at Steve. Steve shrugged. "As far as we know, the only limitations the twins have is that they don't walk yet." Steve picked Jacob up and sat on the sofa. "Does the governor know about the twins powers?"

Commander Hicks asked. Steve shook his head. "Yeah, he does. But we need to keep him out of this." Commander Hicks looked at Danny. "And your powers, are extraordinary as well, I've seen the tapes. A lot of people have. You're aware of that, right?"

Danny sat beside Steve, holding John. "Yeah, we're aware." Adrian and Shane walked in with plates of food for the omegas, their bellies most prominent. The commander frowned and then looked at Steve. "How many pregnant omegas do you have in this den Steve?"

Steve rubbed his hand over his face. "Over ten. So you see, I have a lot on my hands. But let's talk about, why the vampire killer and Petrov are working with a prominent captain of the U.S. army." Hicks shrugged.

"They probably told him that they'd help him find you guys, only I'm guessing they have a whole different reason for finding this den. You guys are very...lets say, in demand. Some very higher ups believe that whoever controls this den, controls the world."

"And the closest person to that, is the governor. But nobody knows that, but very few people." Just then Shane sat down beside Danny and handed him a plate of food. "What about you Shane? You need to eat too." Danny said, handing John to the young omega."

Shane hugged John to his chest. " I think that blocking a powerful psychic power like the vampire killer has taken my appetite away." Danny looked shocked. "So you're the reason he hasn't just popped up where we are like the two times before?"

Shane shook his head. "Matt told me to do it because Russ, and Joe thought since I was younger than Crystal that I could keep the shield up longer but I'm started to feel worn out so I hope you guys come up with something soon."

The twins hadn't communicated telepathically in a while so when John opened his eyes and spoke telepathically to Shane, It startled him a bit. "I'll hold the shield. You can let it go." Shane looked down at the baby who was looking at him. 

Shane looked at Danny. Danny shook his head. "I heard him too. If he says you can let go of the shield, then you can let it go." Steve shook his head in disbelief. Because of Danny, his twins seemed to be limitless in their talents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vampire killer all of a sudden shook as chills ran down his spine. He frowned as it felt like the door to Danny had now dead bolted. "What is it?" Petrov asked as he drove, glancing at the man in the passengers seat. "It locked." The vampire killer said, squeezing his eyes shut and holding the sides of his head like he had a massive migraine.

"What locked?" Petrov asked trying to keep his eyes on the road. "The path to Danny, I was almost through and then the connection got stronger. The psychic power changed." Petrov pulled over. "Nadia?" The vampire killer shook his head. "Stronger."

Petrov thought for a moment. "Maybe it could be Danny himself." The vampire killer shook his head. "No, this isn't Danny... It's one of the twins." Petrov sighed, looking at his only friend in the world. "Then we have a bigger problem then we thought."

John had fallen asleep in Shane's arms. He looked down studying the infants sleeping features. "Is the omega stronger than the alpha twin?" Shane asked, not looking up. Danny rubbed Johns's little hand. "Some of their powers are the same but some are different. I think their both equal, they just have different purposes."

Steve had finally succumbed to his exhaustion, with a sleeping Jacob laying on his chest while the alpha's head was resting on Danny's lap. "When's the last time he slept?" Catherine asked coming in with a cup of coffee for commander Hicks. Danny shrugged.

"I can't really remember. None of us have slept much. He deserves this rest though. He tries so hard to keep everyone safe that he forgets to take care of himself." Joe, Doris, and Russ came through the front door with bags of food. "A care package from old friends." Joe said, heading into the kitchen.

Catherine looked around. "Is there anything that I can do?" Aaliyah handed her Little Steven. "Here, you can change his diaper. I have to go check on Peter." Catherine frowned. "Isn't that the doctor?" Danny had just remembered the bruise that he saw on Peter's hip and cursed silently.

"Aaliyah, I'll go with you." He said, and gently removed himself from under Steve, replacing his lap with a pillow. "I'll come too." Catherine said, still holding Little Steven. Danny would argue against her tagging along but he figured what was really the use.

The three left the living room and went upstairs to the room Peter and Chin were occupying. Aaliyah knocked on the door. "Chin, Peter, we're coming to check on you." There was no answer so Aaliyah didn't hesitate to open the door. There laying on the bed wrapped around Peter was a large werewolf. They both were asleep.

"Since when did Chin sleep in werewolf form?" Aaliyah asked. "Is Peter's pregnancy bothering him that much. He's getting weirder and weirder by the days. Is this why we hardly even see them anymore." Chin suddenly looked up and growled low in his belly. "Chin it's us, your den. We came to check on you."

Peter then woke up and sat up, rubbing Chins head. The werewolf calmed. "He's been stuck like this for two days now. The bruise you saw on my thigh Danny, was an accident. Chin didn't want Steve to know that he was stuck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's stuck in werewolf form." Aaliyah told Steve of Chin, when the alpha awoke. Steve sighed. "No wonder he's been missing in action. I thought I was bad when Danny was carrying." Danny shook his head. "You were Steve, remember? I do."

Steve put his hands up. "Fair enough Danno, but I never got stuck in werewolf form is all I'm saying." Steve stood and headed upstairs to see Chin, with half the den following behind him including Lou, who had come back from checking on his family , Catherine and commander Hicks.

Steve quickly noted to himself that the three outsiders actually meshed well with them. When Steve went in the room, he was carrying Jacob. Chin just looked at Steve and went and sat in the corner of the room with his back turned, ashamed that he couldn't turn back human at the moment.

Peter looked at Steve. "You think he'll turn back soon?" Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. "Daddy can turn him back. He brought Peter back to life, so he can bring Chin back. All he has to do is touch him."

Jacob made sure only Steve could hear him, so it was up to the alpha if he wanted to relay the message to Danny or leave Chin in that state. Of course Steve was going to tell Danny. Steve took Danny by the hand and whispered in his ear. If this didn't work, then nobody would know that Danny failed to bring Chin back to the surface.

Danny frowned and looked at Steve. "You sure." Steve shook his head. "But my powers have a mind of their own." He whispered to Steve. Steve then whispered. "Trust your powers,Danny." Everyone was just watching the two having a secret conversation.

Danny then took a deep breath and walked over to Chin and put both of his hands on Chins shoulders and whispered in the distressed werewolf's ear. "Chin, come back now."  
Danny said with glowing eyes. And instantly Chin began to transform back into his human form...His naked human form.

All the ladies averted their eyes while Chin was given pants to put on. Peter smiled and went over and hugged his mate. "Thanks Danny. I thought I was stuck like that forever." Chin smiled and hugged Peter back.

Commander Hicks the clapped his hands together. "Now that that's taken care of Steve, what do we do about your two best friends that seem infatuated with you and your den." Steve shook his head. "Well right now, John is blocking the connection from the vampire killer and we need to get some sleep. We'll decide what to do tomorrow."

Just then Steve's phone rang. He saw that it was the governors phone number. "Hello governor, how's everything?" But it wasn't the governor who answered back. "Hello commander, this is Captain McCarthy of the U.S. army, why don't you and your den come to Washington so we can talk."


	36. The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den goes to rescue the governor and Danny goes out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys. Here is the next Chapter. Chapter 37 will be posted tomorrow, along with Chapter 4 of "The Blond Haired Blue Eyed Problem", for the people who are reading both stories. Enjoy!

Steve put his hand over the receiver. "They've made the governor and taken his phone. They want us to come to Washington." Commander Hicks shook his head. "The governor knew what he was getting himself into. They want you guys."

Steve frowned. "That may be the case but we're not abandoning him." The commander motioned. "They want your den commander. Don't you realize that? Danny and the twins are on they're dangerous list. The government sees them as a threat to national security!"

Steve hung the phone up on the Captain and went and put his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Nobody's getting my family commander. I'd die first." Commander Hicks shook his head. "There will be a trap waiting for you guys. I know the type of person Captain McCarthy is, he gets what he wants."

Nadia made a face, unable to stay silent any longer. "They have no reason to be afraid of anyone. If the governor is their friend, they should go get him." She pointed to Danny. "Danny, the twins, and this den are unstoppable. The government is afraid of them."

"Why else would they send the army after them. Next will be the National Guard. Petrov and Timothy Gannon are just the tip of the iceberg. If Steve and the den stay in hiding, it'll be like telling those guys that their scared."

Nadia looked at Steve. "As soon as you guys stop running, Danny will have the courage to use his powers without hesitation. You say you believe in his powers, but you guys keep hiding. You can keep the omegas safe Steve. Just believe in your strength."

And there it was again. Another person years younger than Steve, with the wisdom of an elder. It was like he was surrounded by old knowledge stuffed in young bodies. Steve thought for a moment. Danny was looking at him as if he was waiting for Steve's permission to use his powers.

It's like Steve read his mind though and shook his head. "You don't need my permission to be powerful Danny, you already are. If you believe in you, then so do I." Danny looked around the room. "I believe in my powers." He said.

Steve looked at commander Hicks. "No more running for us. We're going to Washington to get the governor and then we're going back to Hawaii and Five O headquarters. We're going to get our lives back."

Commander Hicks sighed and looked at Catherine. "I take it, you're going with them?" She shrugged. "You told me to look out for them." Lou stood. "And if she goes, I go. The governor needs us." He then looked at Steve and Danny who pick up the twins. Steve looked around the room. "Time to hold hands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Governor Denning looked around the small room that he was being held in, hoping that Steve and the den wouldn't come for him. There was a trap set for them if they popped up there. Some kind of psychic spider web. The twins wouldn't be able to teleport back out of the room, is what he had overheard.

He hadn't really broken any laws. Five O weren't broadcast-ed as criminals. The fact that they were being perused at all was a hush operation. The governors officials had no idea where the governor was because he was being held illegally.

One thing the governor managed to keep from many people was that he was a werewolf. And for right now, he was going to keep it that way. He could have busted his way out of the small room, but then his cover would be blown.

Petrov and Timothy had arrived in Washington Dc hours after commander Hicks was rescued by Steve and one of the twins. "Where's the governor?" Petrov asked Captain McCarthy. "Follow me." McCarthy had no idea what Petrov and Timothy had up their sleeves or the fact that he was just a means to an end.

As soon as the Captain unlocked the door to the room the governor was being held in, The vampire killer's fangs came out and he ripped the captains throat out with them. The Captain fell like a rock to the floor with blood pouring out of his neck.

The governor was stunned for a moment, unaware of who these two men were. Petrov held a gun up two the governor. "Time to go Governor. Don't try anything by the way. I know you're a werewolf, I can smell it. A bullet won't kill you but it will definitely stall the transformation. Your call."

The vampire killer (aka Timothy), and Petrov had no idea that the army had set up a trap for Steve and the den, because if they did know, they would've also known that there were cameras set up in the hall right outside of the door and inside the room itself.

The lieutenant watching the cameras had a horrified look on his face as Captain McCarthy's blood pooled on the floor. He then fumbled with his radio, trying to get himself together. "Attention Blue Eagle, we have a breech. the Captain in down and the governor has been taken at gunpoint. No sign of Five O, I repeat No sign of Five O."

Petrov and Timothy, speedily walked the governor down the hall and to stairwell A, before they heard a mass number of boots coming towards them. "They're ruining everything!" Commander Lyles yelled, cocking his gun and leading his men out. "The trap was set." 

"Let's go, Let's go!" Petrov yelled, grabbing the governor's shirt and basically pulling him down the stairs as they ran. "We're werewolves, why are we running? We can take them. " Timothy yelled. Petrov growled. "So do you want to find out how many bullets we can take too?" They kept running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and the den popped up in a front of a stairwell that had the letter B on it. "Dad, go down the stairs. "Jacob told Steve telepathically. He looked back at the den. "Down the stairs. Stay tight." Danny followed directly behind Steve as everyone else fell behind them.

The alphas stayed tight around the omegas as they cautiously pushed the door open to the back of the building. "The van." Jacob told Steve. As soon as he looked, he caught sight of the governor with petrov and the vampire killer.

As soon as they were about to advance. soldiers poured out the opposite door. Steve's first instinct was to fall back but instead looked at Danny. "It's showtime Danno." Danny shook his head and handed John to Kono. Steve looked at Aaliyah. "You know what to do."

She nodded. "What I do best." She smirked and left the group. Wo Fat stood beside Steve, along with, Joe, Doris, Russ, Chin and Adam. The rest of the alphas, enclosed the omegas. Danny flexed his fingers and started walking towards the governors location.

By then, Petrov and Timothy had spotted the army and started shooting at them. So soon there was gunfire from both sides. Danny then blocked out everything and sped up. His eyes started to glow as he walked and so did his hands.

Bullets whizzed by the omega seemingly in slow motion. Chaos was all around him and it was like he was in a bubble. He stopped just behind the army who were focused on Petrov and the Vampire killer. And just as petrov noticed Danny, the omega clapped. 

The clap echoed loud and the soldiers in front of Danny, along with the van and many other cars went flying. Alarmed, the soldiers who weren't blown away, turned their guns toward Danny. "Don't shoot!" Governor Denning shouted but a few frightened soldiers let off a few rounds right at the omega.

Jacob looked up towards the sky and a huge gust of wind came and blew the bullets in other directions. The soldiers shooting at Danny, seemed to anger him so he held his hand up to a telephone pole and telepathically ripped it out of the ground, and threw the pole at them.

They had just dodged the electric lines as they hit the ground and sparked a fire to gasoline that had spilled out of one of the cars. The den was in their own battle as more soldiers poured out the building and Petrov's men arrived at the scene.

No one had time to realize that Danny was becoming out of control. He then walked right through the fire that had started in the middle of the street without one hair being singed on his head. Danny then started leveling every car in his wake.

He growled as someone shot something sharp at him, no doubt it was a dart of some kind that he pulled out of his shoulder only making him angrier. Luke suddenly appeared, taking Jacob from Steve. "Danny, Steve! You gotta stop him!"

Steve immediately ran toward the destruction that Danny was causing. When he had finally caught up to the omega, Danny had a truck levitating over some soldiers who were huddled on the ground together, frozen with fear, waiting for the truck to be dropped on them.

But before Danny could do it, Steve ran up behind him and covered his eyes. "Sleep now Danny." Steve whispered in his ear and immediately the omega went limp but Steve held him up. Steve had still expected the truck to fall to the ground but it was still being held up. He looked over and realized that John was now looking at the truck with glowing eyes.

Then the truck slowly lowered to the ground away from the soldiers. In all the chaos, Aaliyah had managed to get the governor away from The vampire killer and Petrov who both were injured. Steve then quickly picked Danny up and ran back to the others. They all touched and then vanished.


	37. No Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Captain reaches out to Steve and the alpha goes to meet him, not anticipating that Danny had a certain ability that matched the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 37. Sorry it's been taking so long to update but I'm trying not to post just anything for you guys that take the time out to read my stories. Enjoy!

"They just vanished. They were there one minute and then they weren't. We had the den right there." Lieutenant Marcos said shaking his head. "It's the same story another lieutenant told Captain McCarthy...I still can't believe he's dead. He was my friend."

Lieutenant Marcos sighed, and stood, walking over to the window. The President folded his hands. "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend but he should have know working with criminals never go as planned. Someone always has another agenda."

Lieutenant Marcos shook his head. "Yes, everyone has an agenda, don't they mister President sir?" President Hayward smiled slightly. "Yes, even me. Especially me. Being the President of the United States, I cant afford to let the den roam around...unsupervised anymore."

"Detective Williams, and the twins powers are becoming more known. There are people constantly after them and they have the largest amount of pregnant omegas of any den before them, which is big news."

The lieutenant shook his head. "That den alone could repopulate the omega community." The president shook his head. "Finding the missing omegas is more important. That's why we desperately need this den at arms reach. I believe they can find the omegas."

"In-plus we need to get this Vamp wolf situation under control and five O can help with that as well. But they have the governor back. The man who protects the dens whereabouts right now. When you all had him in custody, you had something at least. Now it's back to square one."

Just then, the president's secretary walked in. "The're ready for you now mister president." He stood and looked at lieutenant Marcos. "Find the den...And I suggest you be a little more inventive than your predecessor. You're the Captain now. Don't let me down."

The now Captain Marcos frowned. "How do I track a den that can teleport?" The president walked towards the door. "I'm sure you'll think of something." And left out the office. The captain was left standing in the Oval office alone.

The secret service escorted him to the front door. He was then handed a folder. "This might help you find the den." One of the men said and then they went back into the White House. Captain Marcos left and went to his car.

As soon as he sat down and closed the car door, the captain opened the folder. What he saw were pictures of Danny's parents and their address. "Eddie and Clara Williams, detective Danny Williams parents." He read out loud. They wanted him to go after Danny's parents to get to the den.

But Captain Marcos, unlike Captain McCarthy was a smart man. He thought about the destruction that Danny had caused and figured that it would be worse if his family were involved. He sighed and threw the folder on the passenger's seat and sped off. He had another idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was asleep with his head resting on Steve's lap on the sofa, while both twins were tucked to Danny's side. "You would think that they would be uncomfortable being that mushed together." Chin said as he came to sit in a chair beside the sofa.

Steve shook his head. "No, they love it." He said solemnly, looking like he was stuck in his head someplace far away. "What's wrong Steve?...Other than the obvious of course." Steve looked down at Danny and rubbed the omega's back. "What if I couldn't stop him. What if that truck fell on those soldiers..."

Chin Put his finger up. "No Steve...Don't do that. Why are you still doubting yourself? You stopped Danny. That's all that matters." Steve knew that Chin was right. He had to stop. Danny needed him to be strong. If Steve couldn't handle Danny's power then everyone would be in trouble.

Steve just shook his head in agreement but didn't say anything. And then his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and threw it to Chin, he was over phone calls for right now. They never really turned up anything good anyway.

Chin didn't hesitate to answer Steve's phone. Steve had a lot to deal with and the den would do anything to take even just a little bit off of him. "This is Chin Ho speaking." He said. for a few seconds, no one spoke and then a voice came on. "Good afternoon. May I speak to Commander McGarrett. This is Captain Gabriel Marcos."

Chin put him on speaker so Steve could hear. "He can hear you, go ahead and speak." Chin said. Commander Marcos cleared his throat. "Commander McGarrett, I know that you're aware of the army's efforts to bring you and your den into custody for security purposes. But honestly it was handled very messily."

Steve just grunted, so Captain Marcos continued. "Captain McCarthy was killed by Timothy Gannon, before they got to the governor. They know that the governor is with you all. We don't want anymore blood shed but your Omega and your twins...The president thinks they're too dangerous to not be under government supervision."

"This is bigger than the governor Commander. But all I want for now is to have a sit down with you and discuss some things if you're willing. It'll just be me and no one else. You can even name the place commander. I assure you that I just want to talk."

By then, all the den including the vampires, had congregated in the main living room where Steve was. Steve thought for a minute. "Hold on for moment, would you captain?" Chin muted the phone. "What do you think Steve?" Chin asked.

Steve looked at Russ and then Aaliyah. " I'll be the only on he sees. We'll teleport with Jacob. Aaliyah, Chin, Nathan, and Michael, come with me. Luke please look after Danny. I have no idea if hes back to normal or not. If he wakes up, keep him here." Luke shook his head. "I will."

Steve gently removed himself from under Danny who seemed to be in a very deep sleep. He picked Jacob up, who was now awake. "Chin, un mute the phone." Chin did as he was asked. "Okay Captain. I'll meet you at the Lincoln memorial at the bottom of the stairs in fifteen minutes. Be there alone."

Captain Marcos agreed and Chin hung up. "Okay, we'll teleport near the Washington Monument and I'll leave Jacob with you guys. Luke, do not let Danny know where we are." With that, Steve kissed Danny on his forehead. "We'll be back Danno." He said, and then the six disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny felt foggy when he awoke, like he was waking up from a hangover. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was laying on the couch and he could feel pressure at his side. When he looked, he saw John, who was drinking a bottle.

He smiled at the baby at first and then he frowned. Where was Jacob? He slowly sat up and noticed Luke sitting in the chair beside the sofa. "How'd you sleep." He asked Danny. But Danny was more concerned about where Jacob was. maybe he was upstairs with Kono.

So Danny ignored Luke's question and stood but had to sit right back down because he was dizzy. Luke went and picked up John. "Danny, you should probably lay back down." Luke said, but Danny just waved him off. "Steve..." Danny called to the alpha. But Kono came instead. "Kono, is Jacob upstairs? Where's Steve?" Danny asked.

Kono looked at Luke nervously and then back at Danny. He hadn't quite made it back to his feet again so Kono walked over to him and put the back of her hand to his forehead. He was so hot that she literally shook her hand to cool it. "Oh my gosh Danny, you're burning up!"

This got the attention of Doris, Wo fat and Joe, who were all in the dining room. But Danny didn't seem to care that he wasn't in the condition to stand up or walk for that matter. "Where is Steve and Jacob?" Danny asked again becoming more and more agitated.

Luke then quickly handed John to Kono. "Take him. Steve doesn't want Danny to teleport to where his is. The twins are linked and John will knows exactly where to go. take two alpha's with you and tell Steve to get back here now. Danny's going to freak out and I have to admit that I don't know what he'll do."

Kono, quickly went to get Adam and Matt. Danny frowned at Luke. "Why did you give John to her? Where is Jacob and Steve!" His eyes started to water as he stood again. "Where is my alpha!" He screamed. The walls started to shake.

Doris put up her hands. "Danny calm down. Steve will be back in a few minutes. He just went to go run some errands and he took Jacob with him." But Danny could smell her bluff. "Lies." He hissed low. Any time Danny called Steve his alpha, he was either scared of annoyed. The den knew which one to assume.

Danny balled up his fist and let out a howl that was so loud that everyone had to cover there ears. And then the omega transformed to his werewolf and before anyone knew it, Danny was on all fours, not upright like most werewolves. They usually stayed on their hind feet.

He growled out a warning for the den to stay back. Luke knew that Danny was still aware that these were his friends in the room but Danny wanted Steve, and now both of his twins were gone. He was angry and if Steve didn't come back right then, Luke didn't know how to keep Danny from busting out the door in search of him.

And then something that nobody expected to happen,happened. Nadia ran into the room and put her hand on Danny's head. "Their in Washington Dc, at the Lincoln Memorial...Take me with you!" Danny growled and then he and Nadia disappeared. The den was shocked into silence.


	38. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marcos meets up with Steve and things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. These updates are coming as I can do them. I'm so busy now and days. But here is chapter 38. Enjoy!

"Are you sure captain Marcos has no idea you're tailing him?" A voice asked over the radio to the two men that were following the captain unknown to him. The man who was in the drivers seat answered. "Yeah we're sure. We're far enough back." He said, handing the radio to the passenger.

"Good. Wait until all four are in sight. Then you know what to do." The voice said. The passenger huffed. "How do you know they'll all be there? Seems kinda dumb to bring his children and his omega with him. The seal is smarter than that. I'm sure he thinks he's walking into a trap. I don't think he'll risk it." He said.

"We'll find out soon enough. We found out that the twins are how the den teleports. He'll definitely have at least one of them with him. Stay sharp and give the signal when or if all four are in sight. If not we may have to just settle for taking the seal for now. Over and out." The voice said.

As soon as Steve and the others teleported to Dc, the alpha handed Jacob to Nathan. "Let's treat this as a trap although none of the psychics or the twins voiced feeling or seeing anything like that." Then Steve looked at Nathan and lay his hand on Jacob's head.

"If he says anything to you, listen to him." Steve said about Jacob. The twins hadn't communicated telepathically for a while but Steve knew that when they did, there was a reason. "Take your positions." Steve said, and Nathan and Aaliyah went in one direction and Chin and Michael went in the other direction, while Steve headed toward the Lincoln Memorial.

They all had on earpieces so they were able to communicate with each other. They were Steve's eyes while he was meeting with Captain Marcos. As Steve neared the monument, he saw a man standing by himself in army fatigues and figured that that was captain Marcos.

The closer Steve got, he was able to study the captains mannerisms to see if there was any nervous energy but there was none. The captain smiled faintly as he noticed Steve coming towards him. "Captain Marcos?" Steve asked. The captain shook his head.

"It's nice to finally meet you commander McGarrett. I know you and your den have been through a lot so I'm hoping we can come to some kind of compromise as I'm sure you'd never just let the government come and take Danny and the twins away from you."

Steve stayed alert, casually looking around as he talked. "Let's just say Captain, that if anybody tried to take Danny away from me that there would be many deaths." Steve could feel his werewolf start to awaken. For some reason it felt threatened. But not by Captain Marcos's words. The werewolf could feel something approaching.

That's when Steve heard a shot, not like a bullet but something else. And just seconds before it hit him, he caught it. He opened his hand to see that it was a dart and looked at captain Marcos and growled. But captain Marcos put up his hands. "That was not my doing, I just wanted to talk."

Steve then heard another shot but this time it was a gun shot, but it wasn't headed for him. He grabbed the captain and pulled him out of the way just as a bullet whizzed by his head. "Steve snarled. "You didn't know you were being followed?" He snared as the two ducked behind a truck that was parked on the corner.

"No, Steve, especially by anyone who's trying to kill me. Nobody else knew that I was coming to meet you. The secret service gave me pictures of Danny's parents. They wanted me to use them as bait to get to you guys but I'm not that kind of person. So I decided to talk to you instead."

Steve frowned. "The president...was it the president that wanted you to take Danny's parents?" Steve asked with his fist in a ball. The captain shrugged. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it was the secret service that gave me the pictures."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments later, Aaliyah and Nathan found Steve with the captain and they went behind a building that was located far enough away from the Lincoln Memorial. "What's the status? How many guys did you see?" Steve asked, taking Jacob from Nathan." Aaliyah shook her head.

"Unfortunately, We spotted The vampire killer with Petrov. But on another note we disarmed and questioned the guys that were shooting at you two. They only had Dart guns with them, and they told us that they were sent for you, Danny and the twins."

Steve frowned. "So who shot the bullet?" Steve asked confused. Nathan shrugged. "We didn't see." Nathan, then took the earpiece out of his ear. "Oh yeah, these stopped working. Some kind of interference." Nathan said, putting the earpieces in his pocket.

"Where is Chin and Michael?" Steve asked. Just then Jacob yawned and opened his eyes. "They're a block up, looking for you." Jacob said telepathically. "Steve didn't want Marcos to know that the twins were telepathic. He was happy that the baby was communicating again though. "Okay. Let's go." Steve said.

But before they could go any where, Matt, Adam and Kono with John in her arms appeared and rushed over to him. Obviously Steve was stunned to see them with the other twin. He frowned. "What happened?" He asked, when he saw Kono's worried face.

"It's Danny, Steve. He woke up and saw that you and Jacob were gone. And he started getting really agitated when nobody would answer him when he asked for you. He's also burning up with a fever. Luke sent me to come get you." Kono said with rushed words.

At that point Kono had stood close enough to Steve that the twins held each others hands. Jacob then turned his head toward Steve. "Daddy's coming." He told Steve telepathically. All while this was happening Captain Marcos was quietly observing the twins.

Steve frowned and asked out loud. "How? You and your brother are here." Steve asked Jacob, forgetting to be inconspicuous. "We get our powers from him, all of them. He can do everything we've already done. They're all coming out gradually." Jacob said, sucking on his fingers.

"Danny can teleport!" Steve asked partly terrified that his fears were going to come true. "Commander, who are you talking...Danny can teleport?" The captain asked interrupting his own question.

Just then, they heard what sounded like many cars crashing and then a voice. "Steeeve!" Danny yelled. Calling to his mate. "Oh no..no, no, no." Steve muttered to himself, quickly running to the front of the building. 

There were people running everywhere and some had their phones pointed towards Danny, who was now back in human form but his whole body was glowing and his eyes were ice blue...and he was floating in the air. Steve motioned for Kono to follow him and they both jogged toward Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the President re-entered his office, the phone was ringing off the hook. So he quickly went to answer it. "This is President Hayward speaking. What is such an emergency that you call this phone. All phone calls go to my assistant...."

But the person on the other line cut him off. He put his hand over his mouth and his eyes got really big. "The whole family is there? Are you sure?"....

..."I'll tell the facility to prep for the family's arrival. Let Axil and the others know that we just want the Alpha, Omega and the twins. No Den members."

With that, the President hung up the phone and rushed out of the office. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and motioned to his driver. "Let's go." He said, dialing his phone and then putting it up to his ear. "Doctor Isam, this is the president, prep for the family. Our guys are closing in on them as we speak." He said, getting into the Limo.

"Danny, look. I have the twins. I'm here, we're fine." Steve called to Danny who was still floating. When Danny saw Steve, a relieved look came on his face and started floating back down to the pavement. As soon as Danny reached the ground, Nadia came running and Jacob looked up at Steve with glowing eyes. "Look out!" Nadia yelled.

Steve and the others turned around just in time to see what looked like about 40 darts heading right towards them. Teleporting wasn't an option this time because all of the den wasn't close enough to touch and Steve wasn't leaving them to be stuck with darts alone.

But Jacob did what he did best and made a huge gust of wind blow the darts back. This enraged Danny and he growled the loudest he had ever and lunged himself towards the culprits and jumped up in the air and clapped. The echo from the clap blew all the soldiers away that shot at them.

And then still floating, he levitated all the guns in the air and blew his breath at them and they all froze and fell to the ground, breaking into pieces. Now Steve was convinced that Danny could do everything the twins could do. 

Just as Steve was about to go to Danny , a huge net was shot at the omega, which closed him in and made him fall to the ground. "We have the omega!" Someone yelled. And that was all it took for the den members to transform into werewolves.

More darts were shot at Steve but Jacob teleported them out of the way and they hit the street instead. They were closer to Danny when they heard helicopters coming their way. Steve then handed Jacob to Aaliyah who had run up, and he ripped the net off of Danny who he was sure could had done it himself.

But Steve knew that even in the State that Danny was in, that the omega inside of him wanted Steve to save him. Steve then hugged Danny and felt that the omega was burning up. His whole body was hot but he wouldn't let Steve go.

"Uh, Steve..." Aaliyah said looking behind him. When Steve looked, there was a whole Fleet of Tanks and armored cars that had pulled up in front of them while he was getting Danny out of the net. "Commander McGarrett, I implore that you surrender and bring your family towards us." A voice said from an intercom.

Steve was still holding onto Danny. They seemed to be out numbered, but Steve wasn't about to surrender anything. Just then, a huge whirlwind appeared, and when it landed, Luke, along with the rest of the den and the vampires appeared. Luke was wondrous in his own right. Luke shook his head at Steve. "They cannot get their hands on Danny...We fight."


	39. Is it ever this easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Steve felt a certain power surge through his body as he still had Danny in his arms. With Luke and the rest of the den appearing with the vampires, felt empowering in it's self. This was his den and these were his vampires.

The tanks moved up a little, which brought Steve to a reality that was always at the surface threatening to break though. They would have to fight to stay together the way they wanted to and not the way the government wanted to do it.

The male voice repeated then repeated itself. "Commander McGarrett let's avoid and further destruction and bring your omega and children towards me. The man then emerged. He was obviously an alpha. His appearance screamed it.

His werewolf scent then sent a chill down Steve's spine. The army was now recruiting werewolves. And he knew it was to help reign five O in. They needed soldiers of equal strength to try to control the den. But why did they just want him Danny and the twins.

Leaving then den behind would be a mistake made by the army. His den would all kill to stay together. So Steve was forced to do what he did. first he looked back at the twins who were both asleep in Kono and Aaliyah's arms which told Steve that the twins knew that he and Danny could handle the situation.

Steve leaned down and whispered in Danny's ear. "Danno, I know your tired but we need you. The twins are leaving this one up to me and you. I need you to clear the line. Can you do that for me?" Danny looked up at Steve, at first with his regular colored eyes but then they started to glow.

Danny shook his head. "Yeah I can do that." Steve then released Danny from his arms and the omega turned his attention to the tank that they had the nerve to have pointed at the den. He then began to ball up his fists and the tank started to crumble in on itself.

The soldiers inside it began to jump out, as the tank became a pile of rubble. As that was happening the werewolves without omegas began disarming the soldiers at the front. And then some werewolf soldiers began attacking the den back.

Danny was having none of that, as he stomped hard on the ground, making everyone lose their footing and fall. He made roots come out of the ground and wrap around the apposing werewolves. Steve knew the twins were safe so he stayed by Danny's side.

He needed to be near Danny, just in case his powers decided to leave again and he had to pick him up and have the twins teleport them back to the house in Puerto Rico. But Steve had to snap himself out of that thought. No more running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

When the President's Limo pulled up to the Facility where Danny, Steve and the twins were supposed to be brought. He pulled out his phone to call the sergeant in charge of the operation. But he didn't get the news he wanted to get.

"What do you mean you lost them!?" he asked the sergeant. "Well where did they go?" The sergeant told him that Danny was too powerful and that the pulse that they had released over the area did nothing to block the den from teleporting after they had disarmed the soldiers.

But then suddenly to the president's surprised, the den appeared right in front of the Limo. Danny was holding John while Steve was carrying Jacob. The den stood behind them and the president motioned for the secret service to stand down.

He was finally getting a chance to see the whole den their magnificence. Right then and there he couldn't believe that he had ever wanted to split them up. "It was you that gave the order, wasn't it?" Steve said, not bothering with subtleties.

President Hayward Put up placating hands. "Please commander, stay calm and let me explain." Steve menacingly showed his razor sharp fangs to the Secret service agents who were still sneakily advancing towards the den with guns drawn.

"You have 1 minute to explain why you're trying to break up my den. And tell your men to back up before we back them up." Steve said, playing no games. The president looked at his men. "I said back down." He said, and this time the men did as they were told

"Commander, I'll admit that it was me who gave the order. What Danny can do makes him a deadly weapon and a potential threat. You're actually standing in front of the facility where you were supposed to be held...But you needn't worry about that now."

Steve frowned. "And why's that?" He said, rocking Jacob a little. The president then smiled at a small black haired man that was walking towards him. "Commander, this is Dr. Isam. He specializes in caring for omegas. He was brought on board when we learned about Danny."

The Dr. smiled at Danny. "You'll get the best care here. Everything is set up..." He paused. "I thought it was just going to be the family." He said to president Hayward. The president shook his head.

"None of them will be staying after all. I'm pardoning them. Obviously Danny felt threatened when he attacked...Right Daniel?" He asked Danny, who looked at Steve before he answered. "Yeah, that's right. I was protecting the den. We just want to live our lives and go back to being five O.

President Hayward smiled. "And now you can do just that. You all are free to go commander. I'll stay in touch with your governor. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you all back in Hawaii. He's also been released from army custody. And I apologize for everything commander."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the den had left, Dr Isam turned to the president. "You want to explain why you let them go, after you were so eager to get them in the first place. President Hayward frowned. "Isn't it obvious? The same electric pulse that was put in affect downtown is the same pulse in the facility.

It won't keep them from teleporting. The omega is more powerful than we anticipated and the alpha would be hard to control. It's not like they were just going to let us take them in. And we still don't know if the twins powers have any limits.

We have to find a different approach to studying them. Let's go in and talk. I have a few things in mind that you might find interesting." And with that, the president followed the Dr. into the building.

Steve and the rest of the den couldn't believe how fast the president decided to pardon them. "Why was that so easy?" Danny asked Steve who was fixing a pot of coffee back at the governors summer house. Steve shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Danno."

"But we should by no means let our guards down. Not many people have meant us any good recently. I just hope now we can make a home for you and rest of the omegas. I want to go see the governor as soon as we go back to Hawaii.

I'm going to trust in Russ and Joe to find us a house that we can fortify before we go back." He handed Danny a cup of coffee and kissed him. "Kono and Aaliyah are watching the twins. I'm going to check on the omegas, just rest here, and I'll be back, okay Danno." Steve said and Danny shook his head.

Danny hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep at the table until Catherine gently shook him awake. "Danny, you wanna go lay down?" She asked looking at him concerned. Danny looked at the clock and saw that he'd only been sleep for about 10 minutes.

Danny rubbed his face. "Naw, I'm good." He said, getting up and putting his cup of now cold coffee into the microwave to heat it up. "Danny can I ask you a personal question?" Catherine asked, resting both hands on the table.

Danny looked at her from where he was standing by the microwave. "You can ask but whether I answer or not has a lot to do with the question." Catherine shook her head. "How was yours and Steve's relationship while you were carrying the twins?" she asked.

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?" He actually knew what she meant. "Was he abusive towards you?" she pushed. Danny silently took his mug out of the microwave. Apparently Catherine had put two and two together with what was mentioned or she knew more about them than she was letting on.

"Steve went through what a lot of alpha werewolves go through. It passed." Danny said vaguely. But that didn't seem to satisfy the curious beta. "Did he hurt you, though?" Danny went to walk out of the kitchen. "Goodnight Catherine." Danny said leaving out, pushing the thought of when Steve had hurt him to the back of his mind.


	40. The Evolution of an Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I know it's been a while since I updated but please know that I'm still working on this story. I would never abandon anything that I write. I will try my best to update sooner. Please enjoy!

Danny couldn't sleep so he walked the floor with Jacob in his arms. Something about Catherine's question bugged him. He had already forgiven Steve but she bought up the worst days of his life and he just wanted to keep them buried. 

Maybe Jacob felt his unease about Catherine. The baby seemed restless but not fussy. It was like he was waiting for something to happen, but what? The twins had gone silent again which left Danny and Steve wondering what they were thinking. 

Danny then stopped in his tracks. He felt a strange pressure in his head which made him hold tightly to the baby in his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Just then, Steve woke suddenly. "Danny, what's wrong?" Steve asked, going over and taking Jacob out of his arms.

"My head!" Danny grunted. "It feels like it's about to explode!" Danny said falling to the floor, holding his head. Just then Nadia rushed in and knelt down to Danny and lay her hand on his head. She then looked up at Steve.

"The vampire killer. He's trying to find his way in to Danny's mind. He's desperate...Desperate to find Danny." Nadia then left the room suddenly, only to come back a few minutes later with Crystal and Shane.

"If we all lay our hands on Danny, we should be able to break The vampire killers link if we center our minds. He'll be left with a massive headache after this and won't be able to try to link with Danny again for a while." Steve stood to the side as the three reached for Danny, and then Luke appeared.

He walked over and bent down, picking Danny up off of the floor. The omega couldn't even talk, for the pain in his head. All he could do was gasp for air and hold his head. Luke then lay Danny down on the bed and looked at Steve.

"Do I have to tell you everything, Alpha?" Luke said, scoffing at Steve. "How many times do you have to be told that you were paired with Danny for a reason, for you to finally believe it. You have two of the strongest infants in the world Steve. Do you think that's only because of Danny?"

"You don't need help with Danny. The twins know it and that's why their not helping you with him right now. Could they? Yes. Will they? No. Because that's your job. Every time these situations come, you look like a deer caught in the headlights, until someone tells you to do something."

"You're his alpha. Now help him before the vampire killer gets through." It was true, and Steve knew it. He still didn't feel worthy of being Danny's alpha, but the truth was, that he was Danny's alpha and it was time that he stopped needing others to make him realize that fact.

He then went over to Danny who was balled up in the fetal position, holding his head, mumbling something about him not being able to block the vampire killer much longer. Steve then slid his left hand under Danny's head and lay his right hand on the top of Danny's head and lay his forehead on the omega's forehead, and closed his eyes.

The first thing Steve saw when he closed his eyes was a door that Danny was struggling to keep closed. He had his whole body pushed up against it but whatever it was on the other side of the door was strong. When Danny saw Steve, he screamed for the alpha to help him.

Steve ran to Danny and transformed into his werewolf and with the strength of ten werewolves, pushed the the door closed so hard, that the door shattered into pieces. And then moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Steve?" He heard Danny's voice, which made him open his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vampire killer howled out of frustration because yet again, when he was almost through to Danny, His connection was cut off to the omega. "I was almost through, again!" he yelled, getting up and knocking over the contents of a nearby table.

He then leaned his head up against the wall, breathing heavily. Petrov then approached him cautiously. "Was it Nadia?" Petrov asked. The question seemed to anger The vampire Killer. He stood up straight and glared at Sergei. "Nadia isn't the only psychic there, you realize. And no, it wasn't her."

Petrov frowned. "One of the other psychics or the twins?" Timothy (The Vampire Killer)massaged his forehead, and shook his head, no. Petrov then went and stooped down in front of Timothy. "Then who?" Sergei asked.

Timothy sighed. "The alpha. But he didn't only block the connection, he destroyed it. Seems we underestimated Steve. He made his way into Danny's head and kicked me out. We're going to regroup and try to get to them on a later date as I'm sure soon they'll be back on their way to Hawaii."

He then looked Sergei in the eyes. "You'll never be stronger than that alpha. Get over Danny, he doesn't belong to you." Sergei stood. "And you are stronger than that alpha? You can't even get to Danny, and you call me weak." Timothy growled and leaped towards Sergei and pushed him up against the wall.

He then spoke in Sergei's ear. "I never said I wanted to be the omega's alpha or could be. He is one of the most powerful beings in the world, of course I'm going to have trouble getting to him. Your infatuation with Danny and that female psychic makes you weak."

Timothy's fangs showed themselves as he sniffed at a terrified Petrov's neck. Timothy knew Petrov's secret. He knew about his hidden scent. He knew about the alpha enhancers that his parents had shoved down his throat since he was a child. He knew that Sergei was only alpha by appearance but biology wise, he was an omega obsessed with an omega, Danny.

He also knew that Sergei was terrified of him. Not because he was a powerful being but because he was an alpha. And a murderous one at that. Petrov whimpered under the force that Timothy's grip had on his wrists. "Don't tempt me, omega." Timothy whispered, and then let go of him."

"You're little psychic may be willing to hide who you really are to five O but if you cross me, I'll be more then happy to tell them and deliver you to them myself. You're an un-mated omega pretending to be an alpha. If you get thrown in jail, those blockers as well as the alpha steroids your taking will ware off and your secret will be exposed."

"You need my protection. Your brother doesn't. That's why I convinced you to leave him. But tomorrow like I promised you, well break him out of that place." Petrov slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest and looked away from Timothy, saying nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had finally gotten Danny to go to sleep. He lay close to the omega, who was laying faced him. As he rubbed Danny's back, he thought about how Luke had scolded him in front of everybody.

He wasn't really mad about it but it was kinda embarrassing, seeing as though he was the leader of one of the most powerful dens in the world and he still needed to be reminded of his importance.

Danny needed Steve to know what to do. He could see it in the way the omega looked at him, and the fact that at times Danny could save himself but rather let Steve do it. Now that he had thought about it, the twins were a lot like Danny.

They knew that Steve could handle things just fine without them sometimes. That's why they slept while Danny was having his episode. They knew Steve could help Danny. That's when Steve in the silence of the room, realized that he had entered Danny's mind and saw what Danny was going through.

"How did I do that?" Steve asked himself out loud, not expecting anyone to answer. but someone did. "It doesn't matter how you did it, it just matters that you did it." Luke said walking in and sitting in the chair by the window.

"I just came to see how Danny was doing. he seemed kind shaken afterwards." Steve sighed and sat up slowly so he would'n t wake his mate. "It took him a minute to fall asleep but I think he'll be okay in the morning." Steve said, running his hand through his own hair.

"Steve I'm sorry if I was too harsh with my words earlier. I just wanted you to know that you can handle Danny and everything that goes on with him. You can't think man, you just have to act. You already know what to do." Luke said, looking out of the window.

Then he frowned. "Steve there are cars pulling up." Luke said getting up. Steve frowned. "Stay with Danny and the twins." Steve left out of the room and called to the den. "We have company." Steve was serious about not running anymore so he went to go see who it was that was outside.

As soon as he opened the door, a familiar scent grazed his nose. He smiled as governor Denning walked up to him. The men shook hands." Nice to see you again governor." Steve said. The governor smiled faintly. "Like wise commander." The governor said

"But we have a major problem back in Hawaii. The facility that was holing both of the other governors was broken into...Their both gone Steve. Both of their transformations into vamp wolves reversed but something is seriously wrong with them."

The governor then played a video for Steve on his phone and watched as governor Mahoe telepathically lifted chairs off of the floor and hurled them at the people trying to sedate her. 

Steve looked at Governor Denning. "What have they been injecting into her?" Governor Denning sighed. "Do you remember doctor Amish? Looks like he took a little more blood than he needed from Danny. He sold it. That means if the wrong people catch wind that if they can get their hands on Danny and inject themselves with his blood...." Steve put his hand up to the governor. "It means that we're going back to Hawaii."


	41. Back In Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den find themselves back in Hawaii and two omegas go into labor after landing. Danny and the twins fall ill and their powers intensify but Steve can handle them.

Steve decided that the den would go the normal route to get home and fly. The twins seemed tired and a bit cranky, way out of characteristics for the usually happy and alert babies. And it seemed Danny hadn't recovered fully from when the vampire slayer tried to get in his head.

It had been two days since the governor had paid them a visit and now they were ready to back to Hawaii. Danny was barely awake when Steve had to carry him to the bus to the airport while Kono and Aaliyah carried the twins.

Catherine, and Lou decided to follow the den back to Hawaii although technically they had their own dens still. They both found themselves drawn to the den and didn't bother to ask themselves why. 

To add to the jet lag that the den experienced when they arrived back in Hawaii, both Shane and Adrian went into labor at the same time and they had to be rushed to the hospital. Nathan and Matt insisted on the two omegas sharing the same delivery room.

The doctors had no choice but comply, because who really wanted to make two fully grown, on edge, werewolves, angry. Peter and Chin had gone to Florida to see Peter's mother who wasn't doing so well so he couldn't be there to deliver the babies.

The whole den had gone to the hospital as per usual, they always wanted to stay together. Steve wished that the whole den could have went to Florida with Peter and Chin, but he knew it was important to go back to Hawaii. He really wanted to find the doctor who sold Danny's blood.

But right at the moment, two very anticipated children were about to be born. Danny was sitting on Steve's lap in the waiting room, leaned back on Steve's chest with his eyes closed. He didn't have a fever which Steve was glad about but the omega had trouble staying awake and he had red blotches on the back of his hands and neck, as did the twins.

A while had passed before they saw one of the doctors coming towards them with a smile but before he made it to them, Jacob awoke and started crying in Kono's arms. In turn, it started thundering and lightning. The doctor stopped in his tracks.

The rain started pouring so hard you could barely see out of the windows. Kono tried rocking the baby but he was inconsolable. "Kono, bring him to me." Steve said, easing Danny into the seat beside him. Kono handed him to Steve. "Hush now, dad's got you." Steve said, rocking Jacob.

As soon as those words were whispered, Jacob calmed and the thunder and rain stopped. When Steve looked back up, everyone was staring at him. "That easy huh?" Aaliyah said, still holding John in her arms.

The doctor then finally made his way to the den. "Commander Mcgarrett, the babies have been delivered. They're perfectly fine. We're moving the parents to a recovery room, as soon as we do that, you all can see them." The doctor said and Steve thanked him.

The doctor then looked at Danny, who had his head resting on Steve's shoulder. He squinted and then walked closer to Danny, noticing his face was flushed. Steve let the doctor feel Danny's forehead. "Commander, we can set up a room for Danny and the twins. They don't look well." he said, touching the back of Jacobs hand.

But before Steve could answer, Luke stepped in. "That won't be necessary doctor. This isn't a human problem, they'll be fine." Luke said, giving Steve the "trust me" face. Steve wasn't going to agree to it anyway because that would mean that Danny and the twins would be separated from the rest of the den and that wasn't the smartest decision at the moment with the threat of Danny's blood being sold to the highest bidder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and the den were finally led to the room that Adrian and Shane had been moved to. Shane had his small pink baby wrapped up in his arms like any minute the baby would disappear. And Nathan held his small baby girl in his arms while Adrian slept. 

Matt greeted Steve with a weary smile. He knew the alpha's had to be exhausted. The omegas were too far along to be flying in the first place so Steve figured that that was the factor that made them go into labor.

They both had been housing alpha's but they were never drained of energy like Danny was. Shane's baby could even possibly be a super like the twins, but he seemed fine all the time that Steve new the young den.

Steve had raged out in the third month of Danny's pregnancy, Nathan and Matt Didn't. Chin was hostel towards Peter before Peter even became pregnant but Adam and Kono were perfectly fine. Each alpha and omega pair were different Steve realized.

Steve had then gotten himself together and he hoped Chin would do the same thing. He hated that he wasn't able to keep and eye on Chin since he and Peter weren't with them currently. He just hoped that Chin could keep it together around Peter's family.

Just after the den had settled in the hospital room,(The vampires were all still in the bus asleep with Lou and Catherine looking after them) A familiar face appeared at the door. It was doctor Isam, the same doctor from the Facility were they met president Hayward.

"Good afternoon commander, on behalf of the president, I'm here to assist you in all your needs. I have been put in place of the other two doctors since I specialize solely in Omega care." Steve didn't like it. They were being monitored, he knew this would happen sooner or later.

The doctor knew that technically, they couldn't sign the omegas out of the hospital without the doctors permission. Now, he definitely wasn't admitting Danny or the twins into the hospital. But Steve wasn't running anymore.

He would let the omegas get the care that they needed, but the babies where about's would constantly be monitored by members of his den. He didn't trust this doctor or the president. Steve only nodded at the doctor, hugging Danny closer to him , when he realized the man's gaze fell upon his sleeping omega.

Luke whispered in Steve's ear. "You know they still want him, don't you? Never drop your guard. The sooner we're out of this hospital the better." Doris, Joe, and Russ had gone ahead of them to the house that they would be staying in to make sure it was secure and to fortify it.

Steve nodded. The doctor looked at Steve. "Commander, we can get Danny and the twins a comfortable room that they could rest in, there is an empty one two doors down that was just cleaned. Steve was trying his hardest not to turn into a werewolf and tare this doctor apart so he was unable to answer him.

Aaliyah could tell that Steve was trying not to growl and looked at Luke who nodded at her. The petite alpha then looked at the doctor and spoke. "Forgive us doctor but we don't trust you. Everybody and their mother seem to want to get there hands on my uncles omega and this room is plenty, thanks." She said without a hint of a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 12:00 midnight when the den was awakened by a commotion outside of their hospital room. "Commander McGarrett!....Is he here!.. They told me he was here, I need his help!...Get off a me!"....

It was the voice of an hysterical male. He sounded large. His pheromones were strong. "Werewolf." Steve alerted Luke. Steve left out of the the door and like he thought, the man was huge, with muscles everywhere. There were cops and doctors surrounding him, trying to get him to calm down.

But as soon as he saw Steve, he bolted toward him, dragging the cops with him. Steve put up his hand. "Let him come." Steve said calmly. Aaliyah and Adam, stood beside Steve, unfazed by the size of this giant man.

When the man reached Steve, he had tears streaming down his face. "Commander, they took her...right from me. My pregnant omega!" He wailed loudly. Too filled with emotion to realize that he was in labor and delivery and shouldn't be as loud as he was.

Danny suddenly came out of the room with his hands over his ears, and cheeks as flushed as ever with the blotches on the back of his hands a deeper red. "You're.Too.Loud!" Danny growled, with visible heat radiating from his whole body, blowing the large brick of a man into a wall, knocking him out. 

This was the last thing that Steve needed to happen. Danny went to Step forward but Steve stepped in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Stop it." He said calmly but firmly. He loosed his grip a little and looked down at Danny, who looked up at him. His eyes were ice blue.

Steve loved that color but those were out of control eyes. He could feel the power that Danny radiated and knew that the omega could bust of of Steve's arms if he wanted to but he didn't. "He's too loud Steve, my ears hurt." Danny said quietly, and hugged Steve around his waist.

"I know Danno. He's quiet now." He gently pried Danny's arms from around him and took him by his hand and walked him over to Nathan who had come out of the room as well. "Take him back in the room while I go see about this guy. Everyone saw what Danny did and no doubt the government will be alerted." Steve said, putting Danny in Nathan's care for the moment.

Steve looked at Aaliyah and Adam. "Nobody but the den goes in that room. Nobody." The two nodded. Both Nathan's and Matt's babies were already in the room with them so Steve was definitely okay putting the room on lock down.

Most of the people still seemed to be in shock at what Danny did. Doctor Isam just stared at Steve as he walked toward the giant man who Danny had managed to blow off of his feet. One of the nurses handed Steve smelling salt and he put it under the man's nose.

It only took a few seconds before the man woke up, wincing and laying his hand on the sore part of his head. Steve gave the guy a moment to focus. "When was your omega taken? Please tell me calmly." Steve said quietly.

The guy sat up straighter, using the wall to keep him up. "I had just gotten home from work. She smiled at me...said dinner would be ready in five minutes. She always timed dinner to when she knew I would be coming in. She said she didn't want me to have to reheat my food." He said, with tears threatening to come to the surface.

"I was just about to give her a kiss, when my door was slammed in. All I remember then was a bolt of electricity going through my body and I was out. When I woke up, my angel was gone." The man sighed. "Please commander, help me find her. She's all I have." The guy was big but Steve could tell his heart was even bigger.

Steve shook his head and then helped the man to his feet. "What's your name?" Steve asked. "Jeremy Brooks. My wife's name is Jennifer." Steve looked the guy over. "You're a werewolf. That's why you came to me?" Steve asked. Jeremy shook his head. "Yeah, I hate betas." The man said, growling at the cops who were still there.

The guy then narrowed his eyes. "That little blond omega, he's yours?" He asked. Steve shook his head. The man then fiddled with something in his pocket and then pulled out a picture. It was of Danny. "This fell out of the doctor's pocket." The man said, handing the picture to Steve. Steve then looked around and saw that Dr. Isam was gone.


	42. The permanent Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den finally gets to their new home after a doctor signs Shane and Adrian out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorrow this took so long. Enjoy!

"We're leaving with or without a doctor's signature, so just do us and yourself a favor and sign Shane and Adrian out so I can get my den home." Steve told one of the doctors that was put in place of the vanishing doctor Isam.

Steve couldn't help the growl that eased it's way out. He was tired, and all morning he could tell that the hospital staff was stalling from letting them leave the hospital. If Danny and the twins weren't so exhausted he would have transported his den out of that place by then.

But finally one of the doctor's relented and quickly scribbled his signature on the release papers. "Take care of them commander. Always be aware." The doctor said, stepping into the elevator. "Many people want to get their hands on you and your den, they don't just want Danny." The doctor said before the doors closed.

They were then escorted out by two nurses. Adrian and Shane were in wheel chairs with the newborns wrapped up in their arms. Joe, Doris and Russ were waiting outside for them. "The babies had all their shots already?" Doris asked, knowing that they were just born the day before.

Steve shook his head, no. "Help me load everybody up please Doris. I'll tell you about it when we're home." He was basically dragging Danny behind him and the omega protested that Steve was walking too fast. "Danno, please give me a break." Steve said, irritated and ultimately ended up hauling Danny up in his arms, getting up on the bus where the vampires were still sleeping.

Lou and Cath were still on the bus as well. "Ready to go?" Lou asked looking at Steve. 

Steve shook his head. "Yeah Lou, let's get out of here." Steve sighed while Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, sitting back on the alpha's lap. Steve had no Idea why Danny wanted to be so close to him lately. Not that the alpha really minded since he and Danny barely had time for intimacy. But nevertheless it was strange.

He needed to find out what was up with the twins as well. They were barely feeding and seemed lethargic. Adrian, Nathan, Shane and Matt were in a van that Joe had rented that would hold two car seats and the parents. "What are our new den members names by the way." Joe asked breaking the silence.

Nathan smiled. "Her name is Adriana Jade." He said rubbing the sleeping infants cheek.

Matt also answered. "Shane insisted he be named after me. So his name is Matthew Jr." Matt said, yawning.

Joe looked in the rear view mirror at the exhausted alpha's who were trying their best to stay awake. "You guys look beat. Hopefully you can get some rest at the new place." Joe said putting his eyes back on the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally pulled up to the house that they would hopefully get to call home for more than a month, they were instantly impressed. The house was gated. You had to enter a code for it to open.

Steve knew that the house was probably a favor that someone owed Russ, and he collected...big. Danny was more awake now. He held Jacob in his arms as they exited the bus. Steve made sure to keep and eye on him.

The omega was quiet at first, as he looked over the giant house. Then he looked at Steve. "How long do you think we'll be here before a giant vamp wolf comes and knocks it over?" Danny asked expressionless so Steve couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Don't worry about that right now Danno. You and the twins need to rest, come on." Steve said, and led the way up to the house. As soon as they entered, everyone dispersed to their rooms. They all were tired.

"Danny, we need to try to get the twins to eat. They haven't had much milk." Danny shook his head and headed towards the stairs but looked back at Steve when he realized the alpha wasn't following him.

Danny frowned. "Steve, are you coming?" Danny asked, stalled on the stairs.

Steve had stopped at Kono to take John from her. "Yeah Danno, I'll be right there. Kono, can you make the twins bottles, and bring them upstairs. Danny and my room is the 3rd one from the top of the stairs, according to Doris." Steve said, finally following Danny up the stairs.

When the family of four made it up to the room, Steve told Danny to get himself and the twins undressed for a bath. Steve couldn't stand smelling that hospital stench on them any longer. He started to hate hospitals for so many shady doctors that the den were coming across.

He went into the large suite's bathroom. He now knew why Doris had picked that bedroom for them. The bathroom and bathtub were huge and there was also a Jacuzzi in the corner. Hopefully he and Danny could get some alone time in it, he thought.

He ran a warm bath and them went back out in the room to find Danny and the twins asleep on the bed. Danny was naked and had wrapped the twins up in a towel and had them hugged to his bare chest. 

Steve sighed. Now he was torn between letting them sleep of waking them up for a much needed bath. He was deep in thought, just staring at them when Kono and Adam walked in. They sat the bottles down on the dresser and stood beside Steve.

Kono had seen Danny naked before so Steve wasn't fazed in the least. "Thinking about whether you should wake them up, huh?" Adam asked, playfully nudging the alpha.

Steve smirked. "It's nice that that's all I have to worry about right now. But they really need to get cleaned up and fed." He said. Then he looked at the couple. "Will you guys help me with the twins and I'll get Danny?" 

They were more than happy to help Steve. Each one picked up a baby while Steve gathered a sleep heavy Danny in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny only opened his eyes partially when he felt the warm wash cloth being rubbed on his body. Kono and Adam had already washed the babies and had taken them to their room to feed them while Steve took care of Danny.

The omega was so tired that Steve had to support all of his weight with one arm while he washed him with the other. It was so quiet and intimate that Steve didn't want it to end. He hadn't gotten to do that in a long time and Danny seemed to enjoy it.

He wanted Danny to be back to himself on one hand but on the other hand, he was enjoying the Danny that needed Steve to be his alpha and take care of him. Something had happened to Danny somewhere between the vampire killer trying to enter his mind and their latest visit to the hospital where he blew the giant man into the wall.

Steve was then reminded that he said he would help Jeremy find his omega. He knew himself that he would go on a full rampage if Danny was ever taken from him so he could imagine what the big man was going through.

But first he had to get Danny and the twins healthy again. After a long while of holding Danny in the tub, Steve got him and the omega out of the bathtub and dried off. He himself felt a bit rejuvenated after cleaning the hospital smell off of them.

He then helped Danny, who was half awake, get dressed in some sweat shorts and a t'shirt. "Where are the twins?" Danny asked groggily, resting the back of his head on the head board of the bed.

Steve stood over him and raked his hand through Danny's damp hair. "They're with Adam and Kono." Steve said. "I'll go get you something to eat and then I'll have them bring the twins back." Steve then bent down and kissed the omega."

Danny smiled faintly and then lay down on the pillow. "Don't take too long, alpha." Danny said, closing his eyes.

Before going downstairs, Steve stopped by the room Adrian, Shane, Nathan and Matt were sharing with the two new babies.

Nathan was the only one awake when Steve walked in. Shane had his baby boy wrapped up in his arms while Matt lay behind him with his arm thrown over the two, in one bed. Adrian was asleep in the other bed while Nathan walked the floor with his baby girl.

Steve leaned on the door frame. "You should get some rest too." He said to the new father.

Nathan looked at him and smiled. "I can't stop holding her. I dreamed of this day and now it's here. I've been hoping for a normal moment like this." He then looked around the room at his room mates. "If this is the only normal I can have, then I'll take it." he said with a smile and then went back humming and walking the floor with his baby in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve went back downstairs to the common area, he was astonished to see Aaliyah asleep on the sofa with her head on her mother's lap and her legs on Wo Fats lap. Steve smiled because she actually resembled a soon to be nine year old.

Only when she was awake, was when he was reminded that she was older than her years and had a knowledge inside her that would rival the wisest of elder. Wo Fat smiled at his brother and it was then that their relationship became apparent and he was just happy he had a brother who wanted his love.

Steve then went over and kissed Aaliyah on her forehead and hugged Wo Fat for the very first time. He then placed his hands on both side of Wo fat's face. "I love my niece...and I love you and Crystal too. The past doesn't matter anymore. We're brothers." Steve said, standing back up.

Wo Fat shook his head. "That we are...I love you too." 

When Steve had finally turned around to go to the kitchen, Doris and Joe stood there with big smiles on their faces, witnessing the whole Steve and Wo Fat interaction. "That was so beautiful Steve."Doris said.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve waved her off pretending to be annoyed and then smiled and went into the kitchen, where Catherine and Lou were having a casual conversation. "How are you feeling after getting your family out of that hospital commander?" Lou asked.

Steve took the lid off of a pan of spaghetti that Kono had made and grabbed two plates. "Relieved." He said with a tired smile. He then put spaghetti on both plates. "Oh Cath, I wanted to talk to you about something you had asked Danny." Steve said.

Cath shook her head knowingly. "About that...I'm sorry. I saw how aggressive chin was to Peter and I just wondered if that was something all alphas went through. That's all. I didn't mean to upset him." Cath told him

Steve appreciated her for telling him that. "The truth is, I did go through something with Danny. It got bad at times but we pushed through. Only some alphas go through an aggressive period and most of the time it passes...and sometimes, it doesn't. I just thought you should know." He said, leaving out of the kitchen.

When Steve got back up in the room, Danny was flipping through channels with the remote. Steve handed him the plate of spaghetti. Danny smiled at first but then made a face. "What, no garlic bread? You can't have spaghetti without garlic bread."

Steve shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "Eat the spaghetti Danny." Steve said.

Danny huffed and then shoved a fork full in his mouth. Kono and Adam, then walked in with the twins. They were finally awake. "Guys, how's the spaghetti. I did the best I could with the ingredients that were already in the kitchen." She asked with a smile.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but Steve knew that he was probably going to protest about there being no garlic bread. "It's delicious Kono...Isn't it Danny?" Steve looked at Danny, giving him a look that only the omega understood.

Danny smiled at her and shook his head. "It's great Kono...even without garlic bread." He said and looked at Steve who wasn't impressed by his sarcasm.

Kono frowned. "Danny, I did make garlic bread. I left it in the oven to stay warm." Kono chuckled, shifting Jacob to her other arm.

Danny gestured with his hand toward Steve. "See...nobody makes spaghetti without garlic bread." Danny said.

Steve smiled. "Oops." He said, leaving out of the room to go get Danny some garlic bread.


End file.
